


Trusting a stranger Hubert x Reader

by xxGroovyS_220304xx



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Choices, Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, Sex, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxGroovyS_220304xx/pseuds/xxGroovyS_220304xx
Summary: You're a new student in Garreg Mach, hiding each piece of information about you- it's a cause for concern for Edelgard's vassal, Hubert von Vestra. He finds himself trying and failing to understand you and your motives for the sake of Edelgard's safety, eventually after following you and questioning you he finds himself wanting to know more about you for his own greed and not for the sake of the future Empress. Budding feelings arise and the poor servant has no idea how to go about them.He begins to trust a stranger.
Relationships: Hubert von Vestra/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	1. Introductions.

Silence. The class looked at you in silence.   
“Can we help you?” A green haired boy asked rather rudely, his eyes groggy from the nap he had been taking.  
“Linhardt!” The blue haired boy next to him slapped his arm in response to his harsh antics. “Sorry.” He looked at you, laughing sheepishly. “What he means to say is, what is it you need?”

You looked at the folded sheet of paper in your hand and back up at the uniformed youths in front of you. “I believe I am to be a new student.” You handed him the paper, he took it and scanned the words with his baby blue eyes.  
“New girl, eh? Did you know about this Edelgard?” His eyes left the paper and fell onto a white haired girl accompanied by a rather scary looking man who eyed you up and down.

“I believe the Professor mentioned her to me.” She held her hand to her chin in thought, “You’re rather hard to get information on.” She noted, clearly having tried to look you up before the meeting.  
“I do try.” You breathed, these people seemed younger than you- not by much but still younger, they seemed like rather unapproachable people all standing stiff and silent.

The scary looking man thinned his lips at your words, “It seems you have a whip for a tongue.” He spat, “That will have to change.” Folding his arms, his green eyes pierced into your soul.  
“I think I’ll keep my tongue, thanks.” You smiled, clearly another lapdog. Instead of entertaining the raven haired man you looked around the room at all of the other faces.

“Don’t mind him.” A honey haired boy with matching eyes stepped forward, holding out an arm, “Hubert’s not the friendliest of people. If you can even count him as one.” You hesitated when taking his pale hand, but did so anyway. “I’m Ferdinand von Aegir, and you are?”  
“____” Telling him your last name would defy the point of being a sneak.  
“Ha- Keep your secrets.” The boy laughed, releasing his sweaty palm from your own. “If you need anything, I am here to help.” He gave a slight bow, how polite.

Edelgard watched you cautiously, her lilac eyes following your every move that whole day. She seemed infatuated with you, how you managed to fit in so well, befriend everyone and held much higher grades than the rest of the class. Who exactly were you?

\---

“Penny for your thoughts, Lady Edelgard?” Hubert looked up from his lunch- now both sat alone in the dining hall as the rest of the class swarmed you and your charm. “Is miss ___ filing your mind?” He slipped his gaze to you, Hubert could see why people flocked you- you had that same intoxicating personality as the professor. Not to mention you were not bad looking, however such things never caused him distraction.

“Yes.” Edelgard hummed, not having a rather large appetite, she pushed away her food and focused on the topic at hand. “I can’t help but want to know her.” She admitted, “Such a remarkable person, strong minded and holds the same values as myself.” Edelgard seemed to be rather jealous that you were not spending time with the house leader- but rather Ferdinand and the rest of the house members.

“Lady Edelgard I believe the term you are looking for is ‘making friends’. Not that I’m well educated on the subject- I believe it best if you were to go up and talk to her instead of sitting with me.” Hubert sipped his hot coffee from an old, white mug. “I’m not exactly a magnet for friendship.” 

He was right.

“You’re right.” Edelgard nodded, “I’m being rather petty. Why don’t you come suit?”   
“I do not think that as wise.” Hubert replied, “She seems to already get under my skin. That fake smile- she knows how to annoy me, that’s for sure.” His apple green eyes thinned at your frame, laughing at a joke Caspar made; his pale hand resting on your arm while his head was ejected backwards in hysterics. It seems Caspar was actually not twelve after all and puberty may have finally hit him.

“As you wish Hubert.” She smiled slightly, following his gaze to notice how he was fixated on Caspar’s touch. “Perhaps when she is alone.” Edelgard smirked, an unusual jape from her.

“Lady Edelgard, please refrain from referring to such things.” a bead of sweat forming on his head out of shame.

* * *

Hubert felt at a loss on what to do, Edelgard was getting along rather well with this new student and so for the past few hours he had completed his daily tasks, but now? He had nothing to actually do. Hubert had ‘free time’.

He wandered the halls, looking for anything, the kitchen stopped serving food so he had no reason to go back there, even so he found himself being mindlessly pulled towards the dining hall. With each step he noted how the laughter had piped down, there was no Caspar, no Ferdinand, instead when he walked in it was isolated from such people and all who remained was you, head buried in a tactics book he favoured himself as a young teen.

‘What now?’ he thought.

Hubert stood aimlessly in the doorway, Edelgard must have left- but to where? Should he ask you? Suddenly his throat was dry and scratchy, palms sweaty and his teeth chewed the inside of his cheek; a habit he tried desperately to stop.

“Now.” A feminne voice broke his sudden wave of anxiety, “Can I help you?” Your head was no longer in the book, in fact it was pointed directly at himself- how did he not notice? He was looking right at you this whole time!

“Lady Edelgard-” Hubert paused, that wasn’t what he meant to say. Words were not coming to his usually sharp mind.  
“Where did she go?” You raised your brows at the man’s weird sentence starter. “I’m not a cannibal, you can move from the doorway.” You sniggered.  
Hubert hesitated, eventually moving closer to you standing opposite you, hands holding onto the edges of a tucked chair.  
“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” You mocked, closing the book entirely and leaning back in your own hard wooden chair. 

“Do not mock me.” Hubert hissed, gaining his conscious back, clearly.  
“My apologies.” You smiled, eyes closed. “Edelgard went-” You paused, knowing now how lost you were. Hence why you were still sitting in the dining hall, “That way...I think.” You pointed to a door to your far left, the one leading to the officers academy.  
“You have no idea.” Hubert sighed. “You best equip yourself with a map soon.” It was his turn to mock you, the tips of his lips curling in amusement.

“Yes. I gathered that, thanks.” You groaned, “ She said she was going to speak with the professor.” Standing from the chair, you took the book from the table, tucking it under your arm.  
“If you're telling the truth, then you would be correct in assuming she went that way.” Hubert mused, “The dorms are that way. Good-day.” He was ever so gracious to leave you with a tip on how to find your bed, evacuating before you could thank him or give a sly comment.

‘What a weird guy.’ You thought to yourself.


	2. Prying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert finds you to be an early bird like himself, (Boy he's wrong) wishing to know where exactly you're from and who exactly you are he beings to pry. All in the good graces of Lady Edelgard of course. However, you're not that stupid, in fact you tell him straight you knew what he was up to and cause quite the commotion.

Late for class on the second day was something you were adamant on not doing, in fact you got up an hour earlier than expected and had drawn some sort of ‘map’ to help you remember how to find breakfast.

The air was crisp, with it being 07:30am no one really was awake- that you could talk to in any case. The dining hall was more or less deserted, a few students from the opposing houses were slumped into chairs eating porridge or fried pork with eggs- the smell was better than anything you smelled before which was quite the statement considering where you were from.

“Some porridge- oh and with honey please.” you added the honey for a spike of energy that the meat option wouldn’t have given you. A middle aged woman dressed in plain brown handed you your bowl- not saying a word, she moved to the stove again.  
How friendly.

Turning around you looked at all of the seating options you could pick, you contemplated trying to talk to someone from a different house but it was too early for that so you evidently chose the seat furthest away from any human contact. Of course until Hubert walked in.

\---

Hubert's POV

The best part about waking up early is the lack of people I know in the dining hall. I came across no one during the walk there, even though I was sure I heard footsteps pass my room minutes before. Of course that wouldn’t stay the same, as soon as I walked through the doors I felt her presence, lingering in the air like a bad smell causing me to react in many ways.

‘Stop being ridiculous, Hubert.’

I ordered the meat option for training purposes, ___ had her nose in that book again, a spoon hanging from her plump, pink lips. I suppose I have to prove myself wrong. I must take the seat opposite her, I’m sure Lady Edelgard would be pleased by me doing so.

“That seat is taken.” ___ spoke without even looking up at me, I clenched my jaw in frustration.

“You think of yourself as a joker?” I questioned, sitting on the chair anyway- knowing full well it was not taken.

“I have been told I’m quite humorous actually.” Her eyes met mine for once, causing me to swallow the toast harder than usual, “Perhaps it’s you who needs to lighten up.” Her fingers tapped on the wooden table, bowl half empty.

“And I have been told that. By numerous people.” Sighing, I took a bite of my egg. “Interested in tactics I see?” Nodding at the book beside her bowl it was clear she seemed rather surprised I was interested. 

“You could say that.” She laughed to herself. “I would be a grandmaster of some sorts back home.”

“Home?” That piqued my interest, something useful for Lady Edelgard I see. 

“Oh we haven’t reached that point yet, Bertie.” She smirked, it was as if the girl could read minds or something.   
I grimaced at the name she gave me, “You brought it up. Apologies for asking.” 

“Hmph, perhaps if I knew you were actually sincere.” ___ focused on the printed words on the page of her book, lips turned downwards.  
“You seem to be quite the people reader. Either way, if you’re a grandmaster that book would be far too easy for you.” I took another mouthful of food, waiting for her response, I could sense hostility from her as if my questions were angering her.

“You know what?” She stood up from the table, eyebrows furrowed. “If you’re so fixated on the book- take it.” She pushed it forward, “I can’t focus with you trying to grasp tidbits of information from me.”

“I wasn’t-” I tried to stop her, I don’t know why, but her knowing that I was truly serious was something I desperately wanted to make clear, I was truely interested in her skill with tactics perhaps she would be a good chess partner.

“Good-day.” ___ threw my own words back at me and left out the nearest door, not even finishing her breakfast or juice.

I stared at the book, taking it in my hands thinning my lips. She was certainly something else, and yet seemingly a completely different person to the rest of the house.

“You can stop gawking now.” I snapped to a group of girls a few seats away who witnessed the whole event. I couldn’t eat this now- from the clock above the counter I could tell I had a good forty minutes before nine o’clock.

‘Damn it.’

\---

You wandered the corridors of Garreg Mach, obtaining a map from Seteth and calming yourself down from the rather unexpected outburst you unleashed onto Hubert. You could tell from the way he acted he didn’t want to be near you- which only meant he was using you for information or just blatant curiosity. It pissed you off. A lot. Even with his protest you didn’t listen, most likely empty words of some sort that would waste more of your morning.

~Rumble~

“Curse you, Hubert.” You muttered to yourself whilst walking to your class, you left your breakfast in the dining hall, noticing right away you refused to go back in there and take it with you, so you went hungry.

“Ah, ___, goodmorning.” Professor Byleth was standing behind his desk, reading through something with some thin, red glasses placed on the bridge of his nose. “Thank you for coming in a bit early, I just got here myself.” He ran his fingers through his hair and picked out some papers, “It seems you have a gift on your desk.” He nodded his head to your desk, handing you back the small quiz you took yesterday.

“A gift?” You questioned out loud. Reaching the small table you placed the papers down, seeing an apple and a deep green hardback book on your desk you picked up the note sitting on top of them, it read as:

‘Missing breakfast isn’t wise. Considering you surprisingly got my last motive wrong, here is my own copy of grandmaster studies to prove it. -H’

You dropped the note onto the desk, knowing such a sketchy man he probably poisoned the bloody apple. Instead you went for the old book, opening it up onto the over page to see written in a quick scribble ‘Hubert von Vestra’.

‘Von Vestra?’ Now you knew his surname too.  
Your fingers flipped through the pages, each page had annotations coming from certain sentences, clearly Hubert was a fan of tactics himself. A smile crept up onto your lips unnoticeably.  
“An admirer, already?” The professor chuckled.  
“No, just Hubert.” You looked up at him.  
“Hubert, hm? How strange.” He muttered to himself, you took no heed and sat down, waiting for the lesson to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Not sure how many I'm going to publish today as I have pre-wrote nearly ten chapters already.  
> Oh well :)  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Aching bones and questionable emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training made you tired, not that you weren't fit and strong but the way Caspar forced you to do as many push-ups as humanly possible made your bones and muscles ache, crying out for a rest. A nap even.
> 
> Just beofe you could close your eyes and drift off to sleep you notice you left your door open, and standing in the middle of them was of course that pest, Hubert.

Everything ached, training killed your bones, your muscles were ripped and when asking for a break you were gifted with-’No pain no gain ___!’ via Caspar.  
Thank God it was over, you breathed heavily and leaned against a pillar, sword dangling from your palm, eventually dropping it on the dusty floor.

“Not very fit are we?” Linhardt chuckled at your state, sitting down against the pillar, sweating himself.  
“What do you mean? ‘Fit’. You did half of what I did and look at you!” You laughed, even though you were gasping for breath, this green haired boy cracked you up. “Man I need a rest.” you mustered up the courage to stand straight.

“Seconded.” Linhardt nodded, holding a hand out for you to take and pull him up with. “Shall we nap together? Napping buddies?” He lightly chuckled, walking with you to the exit, even though he laughed it didn't seem like a joke.

You felt rather weirded out by the name ‘Napping buddies’ “You know what, I think my bed sheltered from this harsh sun is much better. Thanks though.” You smiled weakly.  
“Suit yourself.” He hummed, not saying goodbye when he turned left instead of right, leaving you to go walk yourself back to your quarters.

You passed the Professor's room, every other room on the way to your own as well, whipping out your key you unlocked the brown double doors and threw your small pouch on the red rug- not noticing the letter that was left at the doors, you fell onto the bed, leaving the doors open.

“I see you ignored my letter, and recklessly left your door open.” Your eyes shot open, seeing Hubert standing at the door you groaned loudly. It had been perhaps a week or so since he left you that ‘gift’ and you hadn’t needed to talk to him since.

“What do you need?” You mumbled, staying lying down as he eyed you up from the doors, clearly judging your lazy behaviour.  
“Well if you read the letter in time, you would know.” Hubert sighed, picking up the paper and throwing it at you, you sat up and opened it. “I wanted to request the book I lent you back, Ferdinand needs it.” He spoke up, saying the contents of the letter before you could read it.

“Yeah, sure, I finished it last night.” You sniffed, pulling a box out from under your bed and taking the book from the top.   
“I won’t ask what’s in the box in case you decide to give me tinnitus again with your yelling.” Hubert said slyly, taking the book from your smaller hands and checking it for any rips, dents etc. 

“Don’t start.” You huffed, Hubert didn’t seem to be one to joke and yet here you were being the butt of one. “Is that all?” 

“I suppose. I suggest you get your dinner now however, it’ll be finished soon.” He looked down at you, enjoying how much taller he was.  
“You’re right.” You brushed yourself off and stood, only reaching his shoulder in height. “Enjoy the rest of your day, Hubert.” You sang, ushering the tall man out of your room, closing the door behind you and locking it.

“I’m going the same way.” He stated blandly, tension filling the air you blinked at the snake.  
“Of course you are.” you sighed.

The pair of you walked in silence to the side entrance of the dining hall, Hubert didn't know if he should let you queue before him , or continue this long winded, uncomfortable moment.  
“You go first.” Both of you said the words at the same time, holding out opposite arms.

…

You both looked at each other, eyes twitching, Hubert took in a deep breath, “You go first. You.” The man almost pushed you into the queue, standing behind you he fidgeted with his collar and averted his eyes anywhere other than the young female in front of him. Another mystery, your age. If you were to be younger than him it would be another thing he could hold over you. One could only hope.

“The spiced rice balls, please.” Hubert watched you order the spicy meal, surprised you could hold your taste buds like that he ordered the same in an attempt to beat you at your own game.  
“Will you be sitting with myself and Lady Edelgard?” Hubert quizzes, hoping you would say yes so he could watch your mouth burn with the meal.  
“I suppose so, but only because she’s my friend- not because of you.” You spat, walking in front of him, nose high. The raven haired man just padded behind you, amused by your words.

“Ah, ___, goodafternoon.” Edelgard looked up from her book, smiling, her grin widening when she spotted Hubert looming behind you. “And to you too, Hubert! Do I sense a budding friendship?” She giggled, noticing the tension between her two friends.  
“Absolutely not.” You huffed, “I’m surprised that I’m within a mile of him.” You eyed the man as he sat next to Edelgard, you chose the seat opposite her, not even wanting your shoes to touch his.

That afternoon you only spoke to Edelgard, not acknowledging Hubert’s attempts to add onto the conversations. In his mind, Hubert was subconsciously trying to get your attention, saying things he thought you may like, saying things he thought would make him appeal to you more. Hubert didn’t like your blatant ignoring, quite unusual on his behalf; he was never one to care about others' opinions, especially one of the opposite gender.

\------

The bell rang throughout Garreg Mach, Professor Byleth released his students from the stuffy classroom for the day, not before giving them their assignments however.

“These are due for Friday. You may work in pairs if need be, I expect no complaints.” The professor waved his hand and all at once the students of the black eagles wizzed towards the door, chatter, laughter and yawns filling the air- a sound that made you smile and feel warm. You finally had proper friends, well of course apart from Hubert.

“___!” Caspar chased after you, his blue hair causing him to stand out in the mix of students walking to their dorms, Blue Lion students and Golden Deer students were mixed up in the group as well, how Caspar would find you in this crowd was beyond him. He was rather...small.  
“Hey have you seen ___, Edelgard?” The teen was frantically asking the Adrestian princess about her new friend’s whereabouts, not noticing Hubert’s grimace and tightened jaw.

“Ah, yes she’s there.” Edelgard pointed above the crowd, smiling slightly at the obvious crush this young Noble had on the new student, “Going to ask her to be your partner I assume?” She teased.

“Sure am! ___ is good at everything!” Caspar boasted about your qualities, jogging off again down the stone stairs, chanting your name and waving his flimsy arms.

“How that boy hasn’t been killed with his voice I don’t know.” Hubert scoffed, already you had captured the eyes of everyone in the class, not to mention your blooming friendship with Prince Dimitri and his clan of ‘spear wielding rock heads’ as he liked to call them.

Hubert knew he shouldn’t trust you. No matter how hard he searched, pried, he knew nothing but your first name. Not even an age, it was more than suspicious- it was damn right worrisome. You could be putting Edelgard’s life in danger and yet he was rather too focused on your love life, your preferences and favorite foods. Hubert wanted to be noticed by you, he wanted you to share details about your life with him and he knew it was wrong. So wrong.

“I do not like her.” He blurted out, a coping mechanism, perhaps if he told himself this over and over these feelings of neglect would fade away.

“Hm, I was sure you were warming up to her. That’s disappointing.” Edelgard frowned, she knew about the dangers you caused, not knowing much about you she understood Hubert’s ‘worry’. “I can just feel that she’s not a threat. Undoubtedly there must be something hidden underneath that layer of sarcastic wit and good deeds, but I do not sense it as being harmful.” 

“Is that so?” Hubert hummed, his thin fingers resting on his pointed, well shaven chin. “Perhaps…” He trailed off, finishing that sentence would defy the point of him leaving them petty emotions behind.

“Perhaps?” Edelgard’s violet eyes looked up to her childhood companion, she knew Hubert better than anyone and yet she couldn’t read his face. It wasn’t one of spite, it wasn’t one of worry or sadness either. This was a new face she’d never seen on Hubert before.

“It is nothing, your Highness.” He bowed, “I must be leaving.”


	4. Need me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standing in the reception hall alone, deperate for the bathroom was not a good look. Returning to your work partner was not the best option as you felt rather ridiculous saying you had been stood there for ages , lost.
> 
> Then a flash of black in the corner of your eyes gave you hope.  
> Hubert surely would know where they were, and boy did he seem far too pleased to show you.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

The grandfather clock in the Library always drove you mad, something about it’s tick rubbed you the wrong way, caused you to lose your pace whilst studying. However everyone else seemed to focus just fine, well everyone bar your work partner and yourself.

“What’s up, ___?” Caspar raised an eyebrow.  
“The ticking-I can’t focus with the damn ticking.” You whispered, dropping your book onto the wooden table in a huff.  
“Perhaps we can study somewhere else?” He thought, “The Dining Hall should be rather empty now.” He noted, putting the lid on his pot of inc and shovelling it into his satchel along with his book and notepad.

He was right, the only people who would be there now were the overworked professors who only managed to get their dinner way past normal times.

As quietly as you could, the pair of you tucked your chairs neatly under the table and removed yourself from the occupied room, not many people bothered to look up from their books. The ones who did were either annoyed or confused, one being Hubert who again was subconsciously finding himself in every room you were in, watching Capsar like a hawk. In fact the man had only written the date, his name and his project title.

“Lady Edelgard, excuse me.” He mumbled, eyes on the door.  
“Seriously, following her? Give her a chance.” She pouted, looking towards the door too, seeing the back of your head and Caspr’s leaving.  
“I simply just need to use the lavatory. A mere coincidence I assume.”  
“Nothing's a coincidence with you.” Edelgard sighed, “I shall write your notes while you’re away- Hubert-you’ve written nothing!” She whisper- yelled, watching the man sneak out of the room without facing the consequences of his liege.

\-----

“I need to head to the bathroom, I’ll be back soon.” You told Caspar, who simply nodded while scribbling away on his paper, quill splitting at the edges, it was clearly well used.

You thought long and hard about where the nearest bathroom was in this place, if anyone saw you just standing aimlessly in the entrance hall they’d have some questions. You left the damn map Seteth gave you in your quarters and didn’t feel enthusiastic enough to go all the way there for the sake of needing a map.  
It seemed that luck had it in for you however, out of the corner of your eye you saw a flash of black, the back of a familiar head you wish to squash so badly happened to be crossing outside the courtyard. Hubert von Vestra.

You didn’t want to, but no one else was there! Going back to ask Caspar seemed far too embarrassing considering the amount of time you had been stood, lost. Quickly you took off in the direction of the males head, hair bouncing with each step and lips parted slightly to take in more air as you jogged. To you this was a coincidence, to Hubert however this was planned, he was leaving his hiding spot- deeming it to be rather too open, and didn’t realise he was caught by his actual target.

“Hubert!” You gasped behind him, causing the man to freeze up. “I knew I saw you.”  
He turned around, you seemed rather too happy to see him. “Hello there, ___. Needed me?”  
Your jaw locked tight at the idea of you needing that man. But the urge to squirm and dance was creeping up faster than you imagined.

“I wouldn’t go that far-” You began but stopped yourself from getting too cocky, knowing what this man was like, the wrong attitude would get you nowhere. “Just simple directions is all.” You smiled, a closed-eye fake smile.

“No need to put on that display of kindness with me. I know how much you dislike me, so.” He smirked, this was the first time he’d seen you smile towards him, and yet it was fake. It dampened his mood, he hadn’t even done anything wrong and yet you were displeased with him.

That reply shocked you, for a moment you thought he was rather...hurt. Of course not, this was Hubert. The rumours about this guy portrayed him as having no feelings at all, maybe it was your mind wanting him to feel something. To perhaps treat you differently.

Absurd.

“The bathroom, where is the nearest one?” You stammered, them thoughts getting the best of you. Internally, you cursed yourself for showing a weakness to this man.

“Ah the lavatory.” He corrected you, a sly smile on his lips as he knew he was getting under your skin. “I was headed there myself, care to follow along?”  
“Not particularly.” You grumbled, folding your arms and looking off to the side.

“Suit yourself.” 

You watched him walk away for a moment, fists clenched at the fact that you had to follow this guy to use the toilet. How degrading.

“Fine! But only because I’m desperate- so hurry up!” You caught up with the man, walking alongside him you focused on the path ahead then him himself, not wanting him to take the satisfaction of your ‘need’.

“How is working with Caspar?” Hubert broke the silence turning a corner, you tailed along like a dog. He rather liked being alone with you like this, roaming the quiet halls of the monastery, he could even kill you now and get away with it if he so pleased. It would end his confliction after all.  
“I would have thought his petty crush would have been rather distracting for the both of you.” 

Hubert knew what he was doing, he was digging. Digging for information, feelings and opinions from you, not for the benefits of Edelgard, but for the benefits of himself.

“Surprisingly not.” You commended, taking no heed to his odd topic of choice.

‘So she knows about his feelings? Interesting.’ Hubert was getting far too worked up, he didn't even know why.

“Not your type?” He pried, eyes focused on the halls and his footing, throat closing tightly at the anticipation of you either saying yes or no.  
“On paper, no. Caspar’s sweet but far too small and loud.” You felt bad saying such a thing but this was Hubert, somehow you knew he wouldn’t tell anyone about such a thing. You didn’t know he cared for such gossip but guessed everyone likes a bit of gossip here and there.

“It seems we agree on one thing.” He laughed at your comments on the teen, stomach churning at the fact that the feelings aren't reciprocated. “Tall and quiet is your type, hm? I should perhaps speak with Dedue for you.”  
“Hubert.” You warned, “That man is like ten years older than me!”   
“That would make you eight years old.” His eyes brave enough to finally glance your way, seeing the light blush on your face was priceless. If only he could draw it, keep it so he could hang it over your head.

You stopped in your tracks, eyebrows furrowed and lips thinned.  
“You mean to tell me I’m older than Dedue?”

“You have never mentioned your age to me, so don’t be asking me. But I assume you’re older than eighteen- you don’t look it.” He thought out loud, hand on chin, now this was finally a step forward. You were older than Edelgard too, but were you older than himself?

“I suppose I haven’t, I didn’t deem it important. Either way I’m to be twenty in the lone moon.” If you could guess you would assume Hubert to be older than you, it was clear as day- the bags under his eyes didn’t help, but he was most certainly one of the eldest students. Even Edelgard made that clear, saying he was no ‘spring chicken.’

“Nineteen, hm? You don’t act your age.” Could this man say anything nice?

“You’re probably older than the professor.” You retorted, not realising the man was eleven months older than you.

“Now that would be a surprise considering I’m less than a year older than yours truly.” He stopped in front of a door. “The lavatory.” He motioned to the sign that said ‘ladies’ and walked into the one next door.

‘No way he’s twenty.’ you thought, he was much closer to your age than ever the idea of him not actually being twenty eight made your heart beat faster considering his mature and sharp features. Hubert in all wasn't that bad looking but wasn't the most handsome in the monastary, perhaps if you could see the other side of his face it would be better. You thought he'd be far too old for you...not that you wished to date him or anything.


	5. The little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert has seemed to have gotten in a fight of some sorts, you help him escape the eyes of professor Byleth and in the midst get rather too close and update your relationship 'name'.

“You’re late.” Professor Byleth looked up from his book, the rest of the class who were writing in silence turned their nosy heads to the door. A very un-bothered Hubert stood in the doorway, a small stain on the cuff of his sleeve was only noticeable by one, you.

“My apologies, I slept in.” He said rather nonchalantly, taking his seat towards the back of the class.  
“See me after class, Hubert.” The professor knew he was lying and knew he’d never get the truth out of the man. 

However this rang alarm bells in your head, after that small talk with Hubert he had grown on you ever so slightly. You didn’t mind his degrading manor and his constant threatening looks. In fact his humor seemed to match your own, making lunch times with Edelgard more standable.

What was the problem? Hubert’s sleeve had blood on it.  
It could be nothing else unless he hurt himself; Hubert most certainly was dealing with something rather unsettling before class, perhaps a request from Edelgard?  
If he were to get closer to the professor, he would spot it clear as day and you knew he would get in deep shit for that.

Not that he didn’t deserve it.

Time was going by fast, Hubert hadn’t noticed his little mistake and he didn’t notice your constant staring either. In fact he was blissfully enjoying his morning as if he hadn’t just killed someone. Truth be told Hubert was feeling rather pleasent these past few days, murdering the idiotic assassins coming for Edelgards head seemed no harder than brushing his teeth in the morning. He had his suspicions on what or rather who was making him behave like this, the man had even picked up a new cologne after hearing some petty girls remark on Sylvain's alluring smell.

“Professor, may I please refill my drink?” You had written on a piece of paper ripped from your book informing Hubert of the blood on his sleeve, the plan was to drop it on his desk while you walked out.  
“You may.” He didn’t look up, but just fixed his glasses while reading.

Now was your chance, you took the slip of ripped paper and your bottle, slipping off your chair and walking towards the doors, Hubert’s eyes looked up from his paper; not expecting you to be looking back at him, his eyebrows moved together in confusion. You leaned closer to him, dropping the note on his desk and walking out swiftly with no further comment or glance.

Hubert eyed the paper for a moment, opening it his green eyes scanned the neatly scribbled words. ‘Check your sleeves before you speak with the Professor.’ Looking down he spotted the droplets of oxidised blood on the white shirt under his jacket. Surprised you decided to help him, the tips of his thin lips curled at the idea of you being worred for him or even going out of your way to spot such little things on his clothes.

“What’s that?” Caspar asked, leaning over him to see what ___ handed him.  
“None of your business.” Hubert snapped, putting the note in his pocket and stiffened in his chair.  
“Hubert..” Caspar’s voice lowered. “Are you and ___ like, you know. A thing?” He felt jealous, he wanted ___ and most certainly thought Hubert would be the least of his worries.

Hubert sat in silence, thinking on how to respond to that. Not once did he ever think of that being an option, you and him together in that way. To be honest Hubert never thought of love, relationships and stuff like that; his devotion to Edelgard seemed more important.  
However the feeling of triumphing over Caspar like that was far too strong. He felt burning in his heart and stomach at the thought of being able to have the thing he wanted, perhaps he was evil. There was no other way of explaining it. Was there?

“Why does that concern you?” Hubert neither confirmed nor denied the accusation, of course knowing that you would much rather marry a goat than himself. Yet it was fun to rile up another student, especially one so annoying.

“Well, I kinda… I dunno-”  
“You like her?” Hubert hummed, eyebrows raised in a smug complexion as he continued to write.  
“Y-yes.” Caspar trailed off, “I’m guessing you like her too, huh?”

…

“Of course I don’t.” Hubert swallowed, “I was just pulling your leg.” A new idea struck his mind though, remembering how you said the young teen was too loud and small, he could perhaps use that to the whole class’ advantage.  
“However I do know what her ‘type’ is.” He sang, waiting for Caspar to almost beg him to release the knowledge.

“What? How’d you find that out? Tell me!” Caspar pleaded, making sure no one else could hear their conversation.  
“Tall and quiet. That’s all she mentioned.” Hubert stated matter-of-factly, and that, is why Hubert was recognised as a genius for the next three weeks.

\---  
Once again the bell rang, Hubert’s eyes widened- he was so busy winding up Caspar that he forgot about his minor issue with the blood. Run. It was his only option, he got up and darted out the door with the rest of the students, pressing his back against the stone wall in waiting for ___ to walk out.

You meanwhile stepped slowly out of the room, saying goodbye to Dorothea- she gave you a scarce look as if there was a demonic beast standing behind you.

“What?” You asked, turning around and feeling a tight grasp on your lower arm. Hubert was there, pulling you away with him and running to the dining hall dark hair blowing in the wind, you caught a glimpse of his usually hidden right eye. Something about his features attracted you, they were so harsh and rare you couldn't help but savour the image of him running like this with you.

“Hubert- I think we can stop running now.” You pulled on the man as he pulled on you too, causing the pair of you to let go and stumble back, Hubert staying on his feet while you landed on your arse.  
“Ow~” You groaned, rubbing your thigh.

“That was rather foolish.” He retorted, holding out his thin, pale hand for you to take. “Are you hurt?”

You looked at him, wondering if this was the same man you met over a month ago. Hubert von Vestra was asking if you were hurt? Even holding his hand out for you to take.  
It seemed all too surreal, however you took it anyway, feeling his rough, cold skin on your hand made you shiver. His eyes locked onto your own as he pulled you up, closing the distance between you two rather suddenly.

You both froze.

His hand was pressed against his chest while you held it- the beating of his heart was so obvious, raven waves of hair drifting about his sharp facial features. Snake green eyes wider than ever before as they stared hard into your own. It was a brief moment but you both took note of it, you both took heed to the thoughts and feelings running throughout your body. Within the moment you took in the new scent he was giving off, was he wearing something new? 

“I’m fine.” You muttered, pulling away as soon as you noticed Hubert released your hand, Hubert took note that you smelled his cologne and wondered if you perhaps liked it as much as the other girls did.  
“Why did you drag me all the way here?”

Hubert didn’t know himself, why did he? He didn’t find you the most pleasant person to spend his time with, that’s what he told himself over and over anyway. That you couldn’t be trusted.

“Why did you do that? Are you trying to blackmail me?” His words were now harsh, after all Hubert likes to think of every possibility; treating you differently may cause him his life.  
“You mean why did I warn you?” You raised your brows, this was a sudden change, like a switch went off somewhere in his body.  
“Exactly. Did you think you could hold this over me, ___? Are you trying to get an advantage?” Accusation after accusation flew out of his mouth, Hubert had never acted like this with you; of course he had been harsh, teasing you and all that but now he was vulnerable. You made him very vulnerable.

“No..” You decided to catch him off guard, “ Isn’t this something a friend would do?  
“Friends? You and me?” He scoffed, his pale head leaning back slightly with laughter. It was like a blow to the gut, to the heart even. You thought he wanted that, to be friends. Considering he only really had one.

“I guess not. I’ll be taking my leave then.” The difference in your voice was obvious to Hubert, his laughing stopped as he watched your shoulders drop. Were you serious? You weren’t trying to trick him?

“___, I am rather confused.” The way he said your name made you bite your lip, many students were now walking past on the floor below. Walking away would result in him creating unwanted noise and commotion so you turned around again.

“How so?” You asked, mouth drooping and arms fouled over your chest, a stand off-ish appeal Hubert disliked from you.  
“You haven’t shown the littlest interest in wanting to be friends with me, and yet you get disappointed when I don’t believe you.”

He had a point.

“I didn’t want to be at first. You were nosy, prying in my business and acting as if talking to me was a great challenge for you in order to please Edelgard.” Your arms tightened around your chest as you continued, “I suppose after a while you eased on me. Perhaps it was due to me thinking you no longer saw me as a threat but a fellow peer and comrade. Foolish really, from what people have told me about you- I don’t know why I thought you’d see me as any different to a threat.”

He did see you as different though, he had done since the first day he saw you and yet he didn’t understand what it was. Dislike? Admiration? Relate? Or something more than that, like Caspar suggested, something Hubert would be terrified to come to terms with if deemed true. What if he was falling for you? The first time ever in his twenty years of living, he was having doubts about his true emotions.  
It scared him.  
You scared him.

“You’re not a threat. So far I haven’t found any reason to distrust you, but trust is not in my nature.” He had no idea how to reply to what you said without giving away his inner thoughts and feelings.  
“You don’t have to trust me to be kinder to me, Hubert.”  
“I’ll have you know that I tried, you made it rather difficult.” He sighed, looking at your frame in frustration. “If you truly feel that way- I suppose I can be warmer towards you.” 

Warmer?  
The man wanted to hold you.  
He wanted to apologise for making you feel such a way.  
It was damn right annoying on his behalf.

“Will you finally call me your friend?” You smiled lightly, being able to pull such words from Hubert was an achievement in itself, his heart pounded in his chest at the sight of your smile, your real smile.  
Caspar’s question was lingering in his mind.

‘I guess you like her too, huh?’

“I will.”


	6. Good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wake up call from a sleep deprived Hubert was all you needed to start your day. The black eagles get suspiciuos on your relatioship with the raven haired man.

2AM.  
Hubert lay awake staring at the ceiling, arms folded on his stomach as his brain buzzed, in fact he swore he could feel it vibrate beneath his skull. There was no way he was sleeping, he hadn’t had a decent night sleep since the day he considered romantic feelings for ___.

‘Damn her.’ he thought, running his hands through his raven hair in frustration.

He threw the covers off his body, the cold air making the hairs on his legs stand up, the work needed to be finished for class was done and even his tasks given by Edelgard were completed to a high standard. What could he do now?  
In his mind he wished nothing more than to sleep, but that was impossible with his thoughts being mainly on the beautiful ____. That’s what he heard Sylvain call you anyways.

God you had your pick out of the whole academy. Hubert threw on a pair of black pants over his shorts and a black turtleneck over his bare chest, then wrapped himself in a long black trench coat with the collar being larger than usual. Eventually shoving on black boots with golden buckles and leaving his quarters silently, mind racing and breathing ragged.

Hubert walked down the stairs of the second floor dorms, seeing the snow pelting down outside the door he sighed, just his luck that this would happen.  
Fuck it.  
He walked out, looking left he knew is where he’d find ___. Instead he walked as far away as possible from her room, finding an abandoned and rusty bench he sat down, leaning his head back and breathing in the winter air.

“What are you doing to me?” He mumbled to himself, thinking on how he should go about this. Does he go forth and explore this? See if it’s real? Or does he drop everything, go back on his word to you and just ignore you in order to keep full attention on Edelgard and her plan.

“Hubert?” Edelgard was standing wrapped in a cherry red coat, her hair matching the snow. “I knew I heard you leave your room. Explain yourself.”  
“Lady Edelgard..” He stood from the bench, bowing before the young princess.  
“Hubert why are you out here?” She swatted him away when he bowed, mumbling ‘at ease’ and folding her arms again.

Hubert looked at the teen, perhaps if he confided in her?

“I couldn’t sleep, I’m sorry for disturbing you. Forgive me.” The answer was no, the snow was piling up on his hair, all of a sudden he was feeling back to normal, wanting to go back to bed and sleep for hours on end.  
“Lies.” Edelgard stated, but allowed him to walk past her.

“Please let me keep this to myself.” Hubert sighed, “At least for now.”  
“Alright. As long as it’s nothing too troubling.” Edelgard agreed to his request, watching him as he traced back to his room, following slowly behind.

In her mind all she could replay were the words she hear him mutter to himself before she made herself present. 

‘What are you doing to me?’

Who could he be talking about, or what?

\---

Daylight broke through your window, your hand flopped against your eyes as the brightness stung them. One good part was that it was now Saturday and you could sleep in for as long as you wanted- missing breakfast was your daily task on a Saturday, replacing it for sleep of course.

It seemed someone else had other plans though as stern knocking almost shook your whole room, perhaps it was Edelgard? Her knocking was never that loud though.

“You may enter.” You joked, pulling the covers up to your neck so you looked like a floating head, something you did when Edelgard woke you up on the weekends.

“Well I wasn’t expecting that.” Hubert blinked at your head buried deep in it’s pillow. “Get up. No excuses.”  
“What? What are you doing here this early?” You groaned, slightly embarrassed that Hubert saw you like that, and with a terrible bed head too.  
“You skip breakfasts on the weekends. A friend would make sure you eat it, am I wrong?” He smugly grinned, making you rue the day you said the two of you were ‘friends’.

He was enjoying this too much, in fact just looking at your sleepy face and messed up hair warmed him. This was a side only he saw, a side Caspar could only dream of.

“OUT!” You yelled, throwing a slipper at the door causing Hubert to duck.  
“You wanted this.” He shrugged, chuckling at your childish antics before closing the door.

You rolled off your bed, planning the scolding you were going to give the man who was patiently waiting outside your quarters. Even though it was a Saturday you had to wear your uniform for the beginning of the day so that made it easy for you to get ready and leave.

Opening the doors you were thinking Hubert was going to wait in the Dining hall but no, the man was leaning against the wall opposite your dorms, finding the decorations on his sleeve rather interesting.

“God you look like my boyfriend waiting outside my room like that.” You rolled your eyes, walking ahead of the tall man who easily caught up with one simple stride. His heart raced at the term ‘boyfriend’. He never liked it, it seemed rather immature and cheesy and yet the joke made him grow a temperature.

“My apologies, threats and distrust it is from here on out.” The weather seemed better than it actually was, his whole being sort of glowed when he saw you actually got up at his request.  
“Don’t be such a drama queen.” You tutted, “Friends don’t have to escort each other everywhere you know?”

“Actually, I don’t know.” Hubert corrected you, knowing only on how to serve Edelgard.  
“Oh don’t throw guilt on me because you’re a loner.” You snorted, turning the corner and walking through the courtyard, the smell of eggs bacon and sausages wafted through the air.

The room was filled with each student enjoying their breakfast. Each house sat together for breakfast, something you hated due to the noise early in the morning. As soon as you both walked in they turned their heads, watching you both queue up and order the same dish- neither noticing the stares from your fellow pupils.

“You always seem to order the same meal as me.” You commented, waiting for Hubert to get his coffee. “Similar taste buds or are you trying to become me?”  
“I admit the spicy rice balls were to challenge whose mouth was stronger.” He sniffed, turning around and groaning. “Look.”  
You turned, seeing the entire of the black eagles amazed at the sudden change between you two.

“Well isn’t that something we never thought of.” You giggled.  
“True. I suppose the problem is me.” Hubert took in the scent of his coffee.  
“Most probably.” You agreed, “Not the nicest of people.”  
“Excuse me? You’re to tell me that I’m failing at being your friend?” He pouted sarcastically, walking ahead of you before you could clap back at him.

“Morning.” You grouched, sliding your plate onto the cloth on the table and taking a seat next to Petra.  
“___, you’re to be eating the breakfast today!” Perta smiled, you nodded her way, her little mishaps in grammar made her all too sweet.

“Are we all going to ignore the fact that you two aren’t at each other’s throat?” Ferdinand’s mouth hung agape, “Don’t tell me you being up at this hour was his doing.” 

“Correct.” You mumbled, piling in the food on your plate into your mouth as fast as possible.“He came to my door and ordered my presence at the table.” You sniffed, fake crying at the lack of rest you had gotten.  
“Stop overreacting.” Hubert sipped his coffee, knowing how much you wanted to leave this situation.

“I must say I’m so happy you two are getting on better.” Edelgard smiled rather confusingly, “Hubert did you manage to get some rest after all?”

‘He wasn’t sleeping?’ you paused, wondering the reasons that kept such a man awake at night.

“I did, thank you, Lady Edelgard.” He cleared his throat, not saying another word the rest of the meal he finished it all in silence.

“___, will you train with me after?” Caspar piped up, not glad that Hubert was waking you up in the morning and walking you to breakfast. He preferred the two of you on bad terms.  
Speaking of which, Hubert’s gaze lifted from the plate, he most desperately wanted to but in.

“Hm, well I was thinking of sparring with Hubert today.” You glared across the table at him ,” A duel.”  
“To the death?” He raised an eyebrow, causing sniggers from some around you.

“It seems you two haven’t changed too much then.” Ferdinand laughed, “Although Hubert hardly duels.” The red head boasted in his knowledge of Hubert to only be defied.  
“I’ll do it.” He stated bluntly, pushing his chair out from the table and picking up his plates. “When?”  
“Why as soon as you’re brave enough.” You locked eyes with him, reminding you of the previous time you did that, when he had you so close to him. When you could feel his breathing on your forehead.

“Don’t test me,___.” Although it seemed like a threat to others Hubert was actually joking, playing with you, letting you play with him too. The eye contact was far too intense for friends, neither of you knew that though.

The others did though.


	7. Jealous battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hubert battle it out in the training grounds, being defeated doesn't sit well with Hubert and neither does watching Caspar smother you in admiration. A jealousy battle errupts between the two and you're left to scold the remaining warrior.

Swords clashed, the training grounds were silent apart from the grunts and yells from you and Hubert, the winter sun was shining bright but that didn't stop your breathing from being visable.

“Give up ___!” Hubert yelled, losing his footing slightly, his black hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. If you two were alone you may have been distracted by how rough and raw he looked.

“I should be saying that to you.” You yelled, taking advantage of his stumble, pushing him with all your might so he hit the ground hard, rolling a few times before opening his eyes to be faced with your wooden sword. A sly grin on your lips, Hubert grunted in defeat, dropping his head to the dusty floor to catch his breath.  
Everyone gasped and clapped at your win, Hubert groaned even more and ignored your outstretched hand.

“Sore loser?” You exhaled, watching the slim man get on his own two feet by himself.

“I don’t need help to stand.” He spat, brushing off the dust on his uniform and eyeing you up and down. “Well done.”  
“Goodness you have changed.” You gasped playfully, earning an eye roll in return.  
“Take it or leave it, it doesn’t bother me.” Hubert sighed, giving a soldier his training sword before shaking your hand in defeat, both of your palms cut and stinging with the sweat building upon them.

“Wow, you really smashed him there ___.” Caspar padded over, amazed at your win, his small pale arms wrapping themselves around your frame. Hubert stood rather still watching the whole situation was rather awkwardly.

“Thanks Caspar, perhaps you should try to train with Hubert.” You laughed, looking over to see the raven haired man frowning at your suggestion- or was it something else bothering him?  
“I don’t think that’s necessary.” Hubert waved his hand in dismissal, fingers itching at how Caspar could hug you so freely and not be questioned, if he tried that it would be a whole different story.

Caspar raised a brow, “How come you’ll only train with ___?” it was clear what he was referring to, their last conversation about the girl.  
“Don’t read into things so much.” Hubert swallowed, remembering that he may or may not be forming a crush for the unknown woman.

“Oh pleaseee.” He whined, “Look how different you treat her!” Caspar’s voice rang out through the grounds, causing many people to pay more attention to the arising conversation between the two with you helplessly standing in the middle.

“I treat ___ just as I treat everyone else.” Hubert stated blandly, feeling and hearing the eyes and wipers behind him.  
“Wrong!” Caspar yelled.  
“Would you give it a rest, you’re acting like a spoilt child not getting his way.” Hubert spat, earning a stern look from you.

“Hubert!” Your eyebrows were furrowed but your voice was filled with shock, you both knew Caspar liked you but to point it out so obviously like that was embarrassing.

Caspar looked from you to Hubert and back again before taking his leave, violently pushing the doors open in a huff.

“Don’t blame me.” Hubert scoffed, looking at your vexed expression "I am not the one blindsided by petty jealousy." Quite the lie coming from a man who wished nothing more than to hold you just like Caspar did.

“Did you have to out him like that? You were acting no better!” Your fists clenched, of course you knew Hubert didn’t have feelings for you, but he was acting like a jealous brat also.

“W-what do you mean?” Had he been caught? Could you read his mind? Were his feelings more obvious to you than to himself?  
You looked at the man peculiarly, that wasn’t how you expected him to react, in fact you expected the man to be angry at you, to tell you off in some way but instead he just stammered and acted rather off guard.

“Nothing.” You shook your head, suddenly the beating of your heart increased at the thought of Hubert holding more meaningful feelings for you. It was ridiculous to even imagine or think about as you were sure he wasn't even human. “I’ll be seeing you.” You muttered, escaping the situation as fast as you could, face heating up as thoughts of him confessing his feelings to you popped up in your wild mind. 

‘No, no, no’

And just like that Hubert was left standing alone, rather confused and worried while being watched by a group of teenagers.

\-----

"So that was weird." Edelgard walked back to her dorm with Hubert in toll, head hanging low with shame. "I have never seen you act like that before." She peered over to the man, eyes trying to read his mind as if they were the same person.

"My apologies. I don't know what's come over me." Hubert just wanted to bathe, release the stench coming from his overworked body.

"I have an idea." Edelgard mused, she wondered if the man was gaining small feelings for ___, for as long as she'd known him Edelgard had never once heard Hubert speak of his feelings romantically before.

"I don't wish to hear it." He knew what she was thinking and also knew if she said it his reaction would be enough to confirm the suspicions. "I will be taking my leave, I'm not in the best of states. Excuse me." He bowed, hair still sticking to his face and dirt embedded in his skin.


	8. Admitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally come to terms with your feelings for Hubert and how they're vastly growing. Of course with the help of Dorothea and Edelgard being so nosy you managed to nab a weekend shopping with the cold man.

“You may have a five minute break to chat with your friends.” Professor Byleth yelled, but everyone knew that meant 20 minutes if you asked nicely.  
Instantly your head shot to Dorothea, who looked back at you in confusion, brown locks swarming her pretty face. 

If there was one person who knew about feelings it was her, you hopped up from your seat and slipped past huddles of students to reach her.

“Dorothea.” You nodded as you sat next to her, making sure no one else could hear the conversation.  
“Yes, ___?” You piqued her interest, her green eyes staring deep into your soul.

“How do you know if you have feelings for someone?” You said very seriously, leaning in closer made it look highly suspicious to everyone else but you didn’t care, you had to know the answer to this.  
“___, do you have a crush?!” Dorothea gasped, her hands touching her lips in surprise, you grasped her lightly looking around.  
“I don’t know!” You whined, dropping your head in your hands as if you had a hangover, she was being so loud about this.

Meanwhile, Edelgard was watching you from her seat, Hubert hovering over her desk while reading out some list stopped to follow the princess’ gaze, once seeing you hang your head into your hands while Dorothea clapped with happiness, he frowned.

“Look-” You began, “I just don’t know if what I feel is something deeper than just a friendship.” you looked into the flames of the stone fire place behind her.

“Okay. Let’s start with the basics, do you think about them often?” Dorothea grilled, she was going to get to the bottom of this.

“They’ll pop into my mind at least once everyday I suppose, mostly more.” You shrugged, Hubert always crossed you mind these days.  
“Do you feel hot around them? Nervous?” she quized.  
“Actually the last time, I could feel my heart pounding at something they said and did.” You remembered how Hubert held you close and how he stammered around you.

Dorothea slapped her hands down on the table.

“Are you blind? That’s a major sign!” She was getting highly worked up at the thought of a new budding romance in the monastery, who could this mystery man or woman be?

“I was afraid you’d say that.” You sighed, knowing full well that Hubert would never feel the same about you.  
“Why are you so sad? This is so new and exciting,___.” Dorothea questioned, eyes like a sad puppy.

Meanwhile while you tried to tell Dorothea on how this person would never feel the same back, Hubert and Edelgard continued to stare, Edelgard trying to put two and two together in her mind silently.  
Clearly you had told her something rather gossip worthy, and she felt rather jealous that you went to Dorothea than to herself considering your budding friendship. Edelgard had never had a close friendship with anyone before and she was trying her hardest to make it work with you- you were the one person she wished to indulge in teenage whims with.

“My lady, you seem rather unhappy about their conversing, why not go over there and see what’s going on?” Hubert pointed out the obvious, he was more perplexed than his liege, quite scared that you had told Dorothea you were secretly engaged or something along those lines, he too wanted to find out the reasoning to her squeals.

“But she chose Dorothea over me, I thought we were getting rather close.” The disappointment in her voice made Hubert feel rather annoyed towards you.  
“Nonsense, I’m sure she’d be glad to share the information with you.” He bowed slightly, “I’ll be waiting here.” 

Edelgard bit her lip, why was she so scared to talk to you? She felt like Bernadetta- wanting to escape the situation but she knew doing so would make her seem weak in front of Hubert.  
“___,Dorothea.” She blurted out once reaching the girls, both looking up from the desk rather quickly, her fingers tapping the table.

“Hey Edie! What’s up?” Dorothea asked, eyes closed in a smile.  
“I was rather worried something was wrong with the noises you were making.” She didn’t want to seem too nosy, maybe this was something she really had no need of knowing.  
“Well...___ can I tell her?” The brunette looked to you for an answer, eagerly wanting you to say yes.

You looked at Edelgard, she didn’t seem to be the most knowledgeable in romantic feelings and crushes but you liked her, she was rather fun and caring in her own way. In fact you believed she was the strongest friend you had here- you trusted her.

“I think I may have developed feelings for someone.” You groaned, it was so embarrassing to say out loud, especially to the one person who was closest to Hubert.  
“O-oh, I wasn’t expecting that.” Edelgard’s violet eyes widened in curiosity, “Who? Do tell.” She sat down next to you, earning a giggle from Dorothea as they both looked at you expectantly.

“No way, not saying.” You shook your head, how ridiculous it is you had feelings for the one person who shows no emotion.  
“What? You can’t just tell us this and not say who.” Edelgard whined like a child, she seemed to actually have quite an interest in these sort of things- maybe due to her lack of proper childhood and female friends.

“I can, and I am. Perhaps I’d tell you if I knew I stood a chance.” You sat upright.

“So it’s not Caspar then.” Dorothea snorted, Edelgard lightly giggled at her remark.  
“No it’s not Caspar.” You deadpanned, “If they give me any sign of having feelings for me too, I’ll tell you.”

“Promise?” Edelgard sat back in her chair, eyeing you closely for any hints but she got none.

“I Promise.”

\----

Hubert walked behind you slowly, all the students were going to grab lunch as the bell rang for 12pm, you all were given an hour until the next lesson and so far Edelgard and Dorothea were holding you in their grasps- not letting you go for some unknown reason. Every few minutes one would point to another student in question, you simply shook your head in return.

‘What on Earth is going on?’ Hubert thought, tilting his head as he watched your face grow pinker. To him it was overly...cute.

Finally the two left you alone for a minute so you could order your meal, both of them sat at a table together chatting idly to themselves. Of course that didn’t stop other people from pestering you, people like Hubert.

“I must speak with you.” Hubert leaned down slightly, due to his height and the loud chatter of students he made sure you could hear him clearly, as his face grew closer to yours the beating of your heart increased vastly, internally cursing yourself and these darn emotions you held for the man.

“What on?” You stepped forward in the line, praying Hubert couldn’t somehow hear your heart pounding.

“Are you engaged?” He said such a thing with no falter, in fact he seemed rather concerned.  
“No I’m not engaged! Far from it.” You coughed, “What made you think that?”

“Just Dorothea’s sudden girlish squeal, I perhaps thought you had a lover of some sort.” He shrugged, now jumping the queue to converse with you more, the confirmation of you being single was relieving to his ears.

“I don’t have to be engaged for her to react like that, I could have been asked out on a date for all you know.” You almost shoved the man for thinking a thing.

“Were you?” He blinked, assuming the answer was no.  
“Shut it Hubert.” You mumbled, humiliated by the sudden lack of love in your life.  
“So single and highly sensitive on the topic, I’ll remember not to speak of it again.” He chuckled to himself at your reactions.

“Psh, what about you then?” You made a subtle change of topics, flipping the cards onto him for your own nosy benefit.  
“What about me?” He said rather dier, not liking where this was going as he himself knew deep down what was going on with his romance life.  
“Suitors? Girlfriend? Crush? Spill.” You made it seem like a question so casual, Hubert had no idea you were indeed crushing on him as well.

“I have no suitor, nor a girlfriend. Such a pest you are.”

“Aha! But you didn’t deny having a crush!” You laughed, hitting him where it made him weak.  
“Do not be so childish.” again he avoided the question, knowing you may well see through his lie.

“Hm, I wonder who the poor girl is.” You sniggered, wanting it desperately to be you, the idea of him having feelings for another pained you.

“Wouldn’t you love to know.” Hubert felt rather pained at your comment, did that mean you felt nothing towards him? You pitied the woman he wished to hold close and protect, even though it was yourself.

There was no denying that now.

“Hubert.” You spoke up once taking the food, now was the time you were going to work hard to make this work in your favour. You had to know if he liked you, even a tiny bit and the new found ‘friendship’ you had was something you were going to use to your advantage.

“Yes?” He looked at you waringly, unsure on what you would wish to say more after that conversation.  
“Would you accompany me to the town? Edelgard and Dorothea seem to be...rather clingy.”

Hubert looked at you, the chance to spend time with you outside of classes and assignments made him instantly say “ I shall.”  
“Nice, how does Saturday sound?” You smiled, rather too pleased he was willing to do this with you.

It gave you hope.

“I suppose, I shall let Lady Edelgard know in advance.” He hummed, moving to the table where both girls sat watching you eagerly.

“Don’t mention me, for my own sake. Please.” You knew if Hubert said he was going into town with you alone on saturday Edelgard would be highly alert and suspicious.

“Alright…” He agreed, placing his plate down and not bringing up the matter again.


	9. Shopping (Pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hubert go shopping, just as you feel he shares feelings for you too a sudden battle breaks out, ending the conversation as a whole as Hubert devises a plan to escape.

Saturday rolled around, another saturday where you had to wake up early. You changed into a rather quaint winter outfit your mother bought for you before you left, it looked rather lavish and the fabrics were warm and soft, the coat was a deep purple that could be mistaken as black in some lights. You wore tight riding pants and black boots, both boots and coats having matching tassels hanging from the zips. 

Just as you fastened your belt that attached your sword a knock echoed through your room, no doubt about it, Hubert was standing outside your door with his arms behind his back and hair brushed neatly. It was almost like a date.

"Bertie!" You grinned, seeing him in his casual clothes made you stare far too long, who knew the man had style? And an expensive one at that, you noticed the branding on the rim of his white shirt, his collar open as two buttons were left undone- leaving little imagination for what his bare chest would look like.

In all he wore a large white shirt tucked into black pants, the shirt seemed too big but that was the whole point. On his cuffs 'HV' was sewn in Black thread, the cufflinks being silver. Another obvious thing was the dagger tucked into his belt, and another hidden under the bottom half of his black trousers. 

“You seem rather pleased to see me this morning. I was expecting perhaps a book to be launched at me this time.” Behind his shell, Hubert was glowing at the sight of your grin however a little sarcasm doesn’t hurt.

“That can be arranged.” you sighed at his comment, knowing he was only joking made you feel better, “I take it we’re off for breakfast again? See, I was prepared.” You hopped out into the cold air, locking your doors behind you.

“You’re learning.” Hubert noted, “When do you wish to leave for the town?” He walked agead, waiting for you to catch up. You both took the same path to the dining hall, smelling the same incredible smell that you would sense each day walking there.

“Whenever, after breakfast?” You both walked in, Hubert took a blood red apple from a basket on the side, polishing it on his black trousers and taking a rather large bite  
“Whenever suits me, Lady Edelgard gave me the day off.” He took another and handed it to you, knowing your fondness of the fruit you gladly took it, this time not contemplating if he poisoned it.

“Thanks.” You took it and looked to where the black eagles usually would sit, but the table lay empty. “Ah, we’re the first here.”   
You both took a seat, Hubert sat opposite you, his black hair tickling his neck with it’s length.

“Do you think you’ll cut your hair? Or do you like being half blind?” You nodded his way, biting the apple, savouring it’s sweet taste.  
“Half blind apparently is the ‘trend’.” Hubert japed, although it came out more like a statement as your brows rose in concern for his senses. “I was joking. Don’t look at me like that.” He waved a hand at your gawking face.

“Sorry, I thought Lorenz was bad, but that took the cake.” you laughed, nearling choking on the apple.  
“Gods chew your food before you give someone a heart attack with your choking.” Hubert scolded you like a child, certainly not paying attention to Ferdinand and Linhardt peeping at him from behind a pillar.

\----

“Hubert must have a crush on ___” Ferdinand declared, his honey eyes watching the usual dead inside man laugh and scold one of the prettiest girls in the monastery.  
“I agree, the way he talks and acts around her is far different to any of us.” Linhardt yawned.

“Look- the body language he’s displaying- I read about it while trying to pursue a lady I liked a year back.” Ferdinand almost boasted, but he knew Linhardt wasn’t arsed in the slightest.  
“He leans in slightly when he talks, his feet are pointed towards her along with his pelvis, legs are spread under the table- such a masculine pose, it’s as if he’s showing off.”

Linhardt looked at Ferdinand in concern, how did he pick up on such things so easily?

“I’ve known Hubert almost as long as I have known Edelgard and Hubert hardly ever sits like that unless he’s on a loveseat.” again, almost boasting.  
“Ferdinand that’s kind of creepy.”   
“Nonsense.” He tutted, coming out of his hiding spot.

“Oh christ, here he comes.” Hubert sighed, looking over to the redhead who was frantically waving his hand at you. “Shall we just leave now?”  
“It’s tempting.” You agreed, looking at Ferdinand who was almost skipping over, “He’s never like that usually is he? Or do I not pay attention?”

“He wants something.” Hubert said plainly, and he was right, in fact Hubert was never wrong when it came to reading Ferdinand just how Ferdinand was never wrong when reading Hubert.

“Good Morning! How-” Ferdinand began to ask how you both were, but was rudely interrupted.  
“What do you want? Out with it.” Hubert got straight to the point, making you snort slightly before telling him off.  
“Don’t be mean to Ferdinand~” You cooed, turning to the sulking puppy, “What’s up Ferdi?”

Hubert hated the way you called him that, he blamed Dorothea for it. Although the way you called him ‘Bertie’ when you needed something or ‘Hu’ when in a rush was something he liked. You were saying it of course.

“Fine. Continue.” He sat back in his chair, waiting for Ferdinand to finish and get down to business.  
“I never knew you listened to more than one person, Hubert.” Ferdinand blinked, “___ seems to be growing on you, huh?”  
“Is that it?” Hubert ignored what he said and looked at you, pleading with his eyes for you both to get up and leave already. In return you exhaled loudly while stifling a laugh.

“He’s just saying that you two seem to be getting along swimmingly. You’re taming the beast, well done ___.” Lihardt popped up out of nowhere, scoffing his meal down Hubert and Ferdinand looked at him disgusted with the slurps.

“Right, let’s go.” Hubert’s patience snapped, he stood up and you followed suit, waving goodbye to the two teen boys.

\-----

“I’m assuming you wish to get armour for the upcoming mission?” Hubert’s boots made clicking noises as you both walked down the marble stairs that lead to the village below Garreg Mach. “I believe I’d be of great use for such a thing, but why didn’t you take Edelgard or Dorothea?” 

“I recently told them some information, whenever I’m with them they seem to only talk about that.” You didn’t look him in the eye, instead you focused on the orange roofs ahead, half covered in fluffy snow.

“I see, well I that’s quite problematic. They’re your closest friends here, you can’t ignore them.” Hubert looked down at you, what did you tell them? He noticed your hair was getting covered in the frost, so he instinctively lifted your hood over your head.

“O-oh, thank you.” Your blush was as clear as day, “I understand they’re my best friends, but I have no intention of sharing any more.”

“And why might that be?” Hubert and you reached the bottom of the winding stairs, surrounding the village or town was a thick layer of lush forestry.  
“I told them I may have feelings for someone.” You sighed, “They keep asking who, but I know for a fact this person doesn’t like me that way.” 

Hubert’s heart picked up, you liked someone? That was the reason for the squeals and pointing? It all made sense now to Hubert. “I however must disagree with you, from my observations if you were to confess your feelings I’m sure most would share them back.” 

Clearly himself included. 

“You think so?” You looked into them amazing apple green eyes of his, a part of you wondering if he knew he was the one, inviting you to tell him exactly how you felt. “Would you tell the girl you like so easily?”

“Hah, me and you are two different kettle of fish.” Hubert frowned slightly, picking up a pouch of coffee beans on a red stand, a fresh pair of white gloves cloaking his hands.

“How so?” You stood at the stand next to his, eyeing the tea leaves which would make a great gift.

“You’re…” he paused, looking at your focused face in awe, “Beautiful.” Your eyes locked on with his in shock, “C-compared to me, I suggest you have a better success rate at shooting your shot then I do.”

‘Nice save, idiot.’ Hubert could have jumped off a cliff, and he hated heights.

“You think I’m beautiful?” It was lingering in your mind, the words over and over leaving his mouth.  
“It was an explanation, don’t act like you don’t know it, all the male students fling themselves at you.”He sounded jealous, heck of course he was! 

“Hubert, you sound rather jealous if I didn’t know any better.” You were swimming in deep waters- and I mean DEEP. How he hadn’t bit off your hand by now you had no idea, but perhaps this was the confirmation you needed.

“What are you getting at?” He looked down at you, his words sharp but that was just his natural voice. In all honesty he wished the pair of you were hidden away without all of these people watching, he wished for you ta ask him if he liked you- just so he had a reason to say it.

“Hubert, do you-“

BANG.

Yelling and cries errupted throughout as in the main centre, thieves and brigands were robbing people and killing people on sight, just the perfect way to ruin that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter is so long so it'll be split into two! I don't want to write so much for one chapter incase it bores you. Enjoy either way :)


	10. Shopping (pt2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert devises a plan to get the pair of you out of the Village bbefore you're descovered. However whilst letting you run into hiding first, you're spotted and Hubert rages in your protection. Whilst watching him slaughter the enemy, you realise why people are so scared of Hubert von Vestra.

“___, get down!” Hubert yelled as more explosions went off- was this some sort of attack? If it were a planned one by the flame emperor, Hubert certainly wasn’t notified beforehand. Taking charge he dropped to the floor and took you with him, making sure you were placed in front him so he could act as a human shield on your behalf.

“What’s happening?!” You yelled, crouched behind the tea stand while Hubert was behind you, hand pulling you into his chest as he scanned the area from your hiding spot. Sudden urges to protect you at all costs built in as his hands clutched you tightly to him- if anyone was to attack, they most certainly were not going to hit you. However the screams and gargles made you wince, this was more brutal than usual battles.

“I don’t know. ___ we must evacuate to the forest. Do not leave my side at all, not for anything.” His voice was stern, unwavering and the pressure of his well toned arms wrapped around your huddled frame made you calm down. “Take my hand, quickly now.” 

Hubert had to now unwrap himself off your body, hating how open you were he held out his hand, feeling your smaller one take it he began his quickly thought out plan. Legs bent, you both rushed to the end of another stall, you looked behind you while Hubert peered around the corner, thieves and brigands were beating and attacking anyone who got in their way- not the usual enemies Hubert had seen attack the village. Soon the knights will be dispatched after hearing the news, but just himself and you alone couldn’t stop this.

He tugged your hand after seeing the coast was clear, both pairs of boots slapped against the cobblestones as you rushed across the open scene, your eyes widened at the sight in the square, bodies laying on the ground dead and alive.

“Hubert, we must help them!” You pulled on his hand so he would look at you, but he shook his head, pulling you harder as if you were a misbehaving child.  
“No, we must wait for the knights. I’m not allowing you to be killed by aiding a dead corpse.” He pulled on you again, “Don’t look at it, focus on running, focus on what’s ahead.” You nodded and watched his face, his expressions as they scanned each corner and alley before running again, how he would squeeze your hand every so often to ensure you were alright and not having to break eye contact with the path ahead. You selfishly didn’t want it to stop. His care for you was something you always wanted to feel from him.

The forest was only a small way away, yelling and clashing could be heard as thieves raided a nearby item store, Hubert took one last glance before sprinting, pulling you forward so you ran ahead, he gave your back a push so you reached the forest before him. 

“Hey! Stop right there you rich brats!” A deep voice bellowed from the bottom of the street, he started shooting arrows towards you and Hubert, luckily your body was engulfed within the trees, but Hubert was not, instead he was shooting purple and black magic at the man in order to protect your skin. His body open for sneak attacks, you looked down at your steel sword gripping it tightly you waited for a while in case anyone decided to attack from behind.

Your eyes widened as you watched him effortlessly shoot balls of black fire from his hands, he was like a machine and before you thought he reached his peak, the man began to belch out a horrifying laugh that could scare the most burly of men.

“Bwahahaha!” Hubert laughed from his gut as the floor below him glowed purple, along with both of his hands- was this a critical?! You breathed in deep as he shot lines of dark magic towards the archer; it seemed to all go in slow motion, his hair being pulled behind his head with the force, green eyes gleaming with the satisfaction of winning and then the untimely gruesome grin he gave the dead archer after hearing the choked screams leave their blood filled throat.

So this was the Hubert von Vestra everyone knew. The one that mercilessly killed soldiers alike without second thought. The tales of the Vestra family seemed to be true, each one possessed incredible magic skills and intelligence; although Hubert didn’t bear the crest, it should’ve been harder for him.

And within an instant everything clicked back into speed, Hubert’s head turned to your stiffened body, his own running into the forest arms clutching your shoulders as he knelt down with you behind an oak tree.

“Are you hurt?” He asked between gasps, checking you over for cuts or bruises. It was if that other version of him was locked away when with you, you could see it clearly now, what everyone meant by how he treated you differently.  
You knew you should have been terrified by what you saw; anyone else would have been, but it amazed you. Hubert amazed you.

“Gah-” Hubert gasped, your arms shot out and through the gaps of his own, wrapping themselves tightly around his back, your face buried into his chest and you took in the rich scent of his cologne. He stayed still for a while, unsure on how to respond to such sudden actions, he felt the beating of your heart and was unsure if it was due to being scared or the fact that you were so close to him.

“Thank you, Bertie.” You mumbled into his chest, ear against his heart and as expected you heard it increase rapidly at your embrace. Did he truly hold feelings for you too?

“You’re not scared?” He loosened up a bit, letting his shoulders fall and took in the feeling of your body against his.   
“I was scared of you dying, but not of you.”   
“I see.” He leaned his head back to look at the sky, “That’s new.”

The bushes and trees violently rustled behind you, Hubert’s eyes thinned as he held up a hand glowing in magic, you turned your own head, one arm staying on Hubert, the other gripping your sword.

“Hubert! ___! Oh thank the Goddess you’re both alright!” Manuela was there, with Professor Byleth and a few members of the Black Eagles.  
“Damn it- Professor Manuela, you gave me a heart attack.” You released your sword and Hubert rather quickly, much to his dismay.

“So sorry dear, good idea camping out here though, but the hugging wasn’t needed.” She referred to how you were before and both of your faces went red.  
“It was a precaution.” Hubert stood up blandly. “Let us be going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be much later than usual as all my pre written chapters have been updated whoops.


	11. A close call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert takes the plunge, or well tries to. Just as your eyes close he realisies he has no idea on what he's doing and ends up leaving as quick as he came. Cursing himself angrily.

You were looked over in the infirmary with Hubert in case any of you were injured, even though you both insisted you were okay. Now Manuela had left to take the results back, she said she’d only be five minutes but it felt like thirty.

You could hear a pin drop. It was so quiet.

Hubert had his back to you, sitting on the edge of his bed, his head leaning down and back leaned slightly, he seemed deep in thought.  
“I can feel your eyes on me.” He spoke up, breaking the silence and not bothering to move his head in your direction.

“You would be mistaken.” You lied, shuffling in your space, eyeing the brown wall instead.  
“Was I really?” Hubert looked behind you, you returned his gaze and for a split second you could see a gleam in them.   
“Yes, I just told you.” Even though he saved you, and you both shared many embraces earlier that day it seemed awkward. 

“I’ll ask you this then. Do you need something, miss ___?” He obviously knew you were lying and it sent his mind into more of a frenzy with questions. Perhaps you took back what you said, and you were terrified of what he did.

No, he was going to be a wolf hunting a rabbit and get to the bottom of this.

You watched him stand and walk over to your bed with his hands in his pockets, dark waves moving with each step he took getting closer to you, half lidded eyes never moving from your own. 

“I need nothing.” Your voice broke, it almost made Hubert laugh but he was trying to purposely strike something in you, to be as imposing as possible. A normal person would call it flirting or seductive actions.

“Hm, you were cut.” He moved his eyes to your cheek, now he was standing over you, hand cupping your cheek as he brushed the wound with his thumb. “I could have sworn I protected you well.” He muttered quietly.

“About that.” You spoke up, watching his eyes find yours again but not releasing the grip on your face, “Thank you, Hubert. I’d say you saved me countless times today.”  
He blinked, not expecting such honesty from you without a sarcastic comment.  
“I couldn’t have you dead. Do you know how much shit I’d be in if you died on my watch?”   
The language pained you, before the explosion you were going to ask if he held feelings for you and you still wished to do so, but his response killed you.

“I understand.” You tried to pull your face out of his grasp. He clearly was toying with your feelings, either way he didn’t let you escape.  
“What is it?” His hand outstretched it’s grip so he had a good hold on your face and upper neck, he was so close to getting it out of you and he knew it.

“I- it’s nothing.” You looked anywhere but him, it was like an interrogation but instead of answering back you blushed deeply and couldn’t control your breathing.  
“Why must you continue to lie to me? Spit it out, we’re friends are we not?” The word ‘friends’ was sly and slapped off his tongue. He wanted to be more than that, the urge to kiss you was growing deep within him.

“I perhaps thought you saved me for more than that.” You huffed as Hubert forced you to look at him, his face was unreadable and growing closer to your own. “Hubert..” you took in a deep breath. ‘Is he going to...kiss me?’

Hubert looked down to your lips, they parted slightly as if requesting his own to be planted there like a tree. One hand pulling you up to him ever so slightly, this was it. He was going to kiss you, his first time kissing someone.

‘This is my first kiss.’ He thought, and paused, seeing your eyes closing in preparation for him to make contact. ‘Does she want this too?’ He just stared at you, suddenly terrified about what he was doing and how he had no idea on how to pull it off correctly.

“Footsteps.” He whispered, and he was right, Manueala had turned the corner and was heading back to the room, another talent of his- hearing. Your eyes creaked open, you could kill that woman. Still holding you in place Hubert returned his gaze back from the door to you, knowing he only had ten seconds before the medic would walk in.

“Tell her I had to do something for Lady Edelgard.” There was no need to whisper but he still did, he knew leaving you like this was a terrible move and something he’d beat himself up over for weeks- even months! But it was better than acting like nothing happened while Manuela read out the results to you both.

‘I must do something’ He thought, pushing himself to take your hand and kiss the top of it lightly- not the best, but it still put a blush on your face either way.

“My apologies.” He swallowed, frowning at you before warping away to the courtyard below.

\------

“I hate my life. I was bested by my inability to kiss a woman.” He ran his hands roughly through his hair, he felt like screaming. Instead he looked up to the second floor windows, knowing he left you behind one alone and most probably confused.

“She must think I hate her.” He cursed himself over and over out loud, lucky enough no one he actually knew was there and meaningless students he didn’t know were no bother to him.

Hubert knew what he must do, he must learn how to kiss without actually kissing someone. Was that even possible? And who says he was getting another chance like that again?

He stormed off, too scared to return to the second floor to find a book he went to the training grounds to blow off some steam.

\-------

Meanwhile, you had been let out with a sheet of paper meant for Hubert from Manuela, you couldn’t explain how much you didn’t wish to give him this. It must have been you, you must have read the situation wrong and scared the man off while you closed your eyes in waiting.   
That’s what you thought of it anyway.

“___!” Edelgard ran up to you once you returned from the second floor, her white hair blowing in the winter breeze. “I heard what happened, you and Hubert are fine, yes?” 

‘He hasn’t told her?’ 

“We’re fine. Actually.” You handed her the piece of paper, “You’ll see him next I suppose. Give him this.” Edelgard took the paper and thinned her lips.  
“I was thinking, how did you two end up there together in the first place? Bernadetta says they found the pair of you huddled together under a tree.” an eyebrow rose, clearly she was insinuating but if only she knew what happened ten minutes ago.

“It was for safety.” You blurted, ignoring her original question. “I’m quite tired, if you need me I’ll be in my room.” You slipped away, best to let Hubert deal with her questions and not you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am wondering if I should make you guys like kiss later on or not IM STRESSED.


	12. Hubert's book.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question on how to kiss a woman was all Hubert thought about, the only idea he had was to read a banished book in Abyss. However he gets a few questions on the dirty writing.

Hubert sat alone in the depths of the Library, scanning each shelf for a book on romance or at least something he could read to follow. But of course Seteth checks all the books, anything too graphic is thrown to...Abyss! A lightbulb went off above his head, he was looking in the wrong place. He swiftly packed up his own belongings and headed to the hidden entrance to the town that thrived under the monastery. It was late at night, he was one of the few people out and about on the grounds, due to him being older than even some of the monks, Hubert was never really told to get back in his room.

“You’re here late- hey haven’t I seen you here before?” The Abyss keeper was right, Hubert came down here previously in order to scout people for the Imperial army, he didn’t get much luck.  
“Yes, I only need to use the Library.” He turned right and into the even darker library, floors and floors of books were at his disposal, why he didn’t come here in the first place was beyond him.

“Looking for a certain book? I can point you in the right direction.” An older woman with her face covered approached him, he was wary at first but then again all he needed was a romance book.  
“Um, yes.” He sighed at the words he was going to say next, “A romance book, preferably with...actions I suppose.”

“My my, you know there are prostitutes for that my dear.” She hummed.  
“No, it’s not for that kind of use.” Hubert groaned, “Why am I explaining myself? Please just point in the way of the books.”  
“Oh I see now, you’re inexperienced. I can tell you all you need to know.” She leaned back onto the rails, they creaked under her weight.

Hubert blinked, “Uh- I’m okay.” Thinking she was going to ambush him with her old lips.  
“I meant verbally, gosh you’re a stiff one. Do you not think you’re rather too young and serious for me?” She laughed at Hubert’s words.  
“I see, then I suppose I’d wish to know how to kiss.” He stood his ground, trying his best not to spontaneously combust in embarrassment. 

“At your big age? I suppose you’re not the best looking.” She muttered, but beckoned him over anyways. “You have to make sure she’s ready too. It should be obvious in the moment.”

Hubert thought back to your closed eyes and nodded.

“Alright, then you must be gentle at first, don’t break her teeth with your face.” And on she went, explaining to Hubert how to kiss a woman, in his mind he thought out a scenario where he actually did kiss you a few days ago.

“I think I understand, thank you.” He bowed, taking the book she gave him if he needed to know ‘more information’ clearly referring to sex. Not that he was planning on doing it any time soon, he thought it best to read it before he reached that predicament and froze up again.

\-------------

“Where might you have been?” Professor Byleth stopped him on his way back to his room, instantly looking at the book in his hands. “Uh- forget I asked.”  
Hubert stared the professor deep in the eyes, “Do you really think this is for that reason?” He sighed, clealry people thought different of him than he thought.

Byleth thought for a split second before agreeing, “True. You would do well to hide that before someone else sees.” However hubert had no bag with him.  
“Duly noted. If that’s all, good night.” Hubert didn’t trust the professor and made it clear as day, wishing to leave as quickly as possible.  
“I’ll let you off for now.” He sighed, waving his arm, “Get going.”

Hubert didn’t respond, he continued walking to his room where he stayed up reading all night.

\------

“No sleep?” Linhardt sat next to you, “Me neither, a very loud Professor and Hubert were squabbling outside my room at a ridiculous time.” He sighed in annoyance, you turned your head to the back of the class, Hubert had dark circles under his dark circles, if you can imagine such a thing. He looked up, feeling your watch on him and chewed the inside of his cheek out of nerves.

Looking away seemed easy, but you didn’t and neither did he, both almost trying to have a conversation much needed with your eyes. It was hard to believe you nearly kissed him on the weekend.

“Right! Hubert, ___ with me to the Cathedral.” The professor broke your eye contact, “Choir practice.”  
“Do you really wish to die Professor?” Ferdinand snorted, “These two seem to be having their own differences since the attack. Perhaps not the best pair.” You didn’t think it was that obvious that you two weren’t speaking as much.

“I see. Alright Ferdinand and Caspar. With me.” And with that they left, ending the lesson for Dinner.

“Come on, let’s eat together, if what Ferdinand said was true I don’t wish for you to be lumped with that sad sack over there.” The green haired sleepyhead motioned for you to get up and eat with him, you wanted to talk with Hubert but he seemed to be conversing with Edelgard. 

“Thank you.” You smiled, feeling Hubert watch you walk out of the room. 

\------

“So, what happened?” Linhardt swallowed his food, more graciously this time around.  
“Nothing much.” You weren’t exactly lying, you weren’t mad at him or anything, you both just sort of knew of the feelings you shared without even telling the other.

“We’re setting here~” Ferdinand sang, pulling up a chair next to you, his food steaming on the white plate. “Come on Hubert, sit.” You stiffened, knowing the man was directly behind you, you looked up to meet eyes with him.

Hubert silently walked to the chair in front of you, pulling it back and taking a seat, his feet automatically meeting your own, earning both of you to look up from your meals.

“Well now you made it awkward, thanks Ferdinand.” Linhardt sighed, drinking his water.  
“What? Hbert told me nothing was going on! It’s not my fault they look like they’re going to die at any moment!” Ferdiand snapped to look over you, unfortunately you were in the middle of their argument. Physically.

Under the table you felt Hubert’s knee press against your own, he was eating soundly and ignoring the two idiots beside you. Perhaps he thought it was the table he was touching, after all he is 6ft2’. You did the same, eating quietly, but instead you took your other leg and locked both of your knees together. A few minutes passed and you felt another knee at your own, hubert had your legs locked together so even if you wished to move- you couldn’t. 

This time you looked at him, and he looked at you back with the smallest curl on his lips.

‘He’s doing this on purpose!’ You thought, and bit your bottom lip slightly at the thought.

You took in a breath and decided to give him the opposite of what he wanted, you moved both legs out quickly, catching him in surprise. Whilst he moved back you stood on his feet, beating him at his own game.

Hubert was reading too much of that book, footsie was another thing he read about- clearly it worked at getting your attention, but he couldn’t exactly speak about things here.  
No, he had to wait for you to eat your food painfully slow befire he could escape your trap.


	13. Dancing through the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert willingly teaches you how to dance for the White Heron Cup, something that gets in the way of your studying for an exam you have the following morning.

The snow was somehow stopping, even though it was the 12th month it didn’t seem as cold. Hubert hadn’t found a time or a chance to talk with you alone due to his running about and helping Edelgard with her plans for the near future, ah yes another issue. Hubert never thought of it due to his own selfishness, but would he have to slay you eventually? Along with the dear Professor? The thought made him nauseated, he had no problem with disposing of the teacher, but you were different- Hubert actually cared for you, needed to see your smile once a day to keep him going sort of thing. No way he could be the one to take the life from your eyes.

“Hello Hubert.” Speaking of the Professor, he turned up, it seemed from leaving the graveyard as Hubert stood thinking to himself in the hall beside it.  
The raven haired man sighed upon seeing the teachers face, “Another month full of chaos- I’ve barely had time to catch my breath, Professor.”

Byleth nodded in agreement, “What is the objective of Thomas and his ilk?” It was a question, but Hubert made it seem more like he was asking the air than the blue haired teacher next to him, “And what makes Flayn so special- does that not bother you?”

“I never thought of it too much, it’s clear Flayn is not our enemy here, Hubert.” The professor almost laughed at his silly insinuation on the small girl being a part of it all, not the reaction Hbert wanted, he scowled in response.

“On a lighter note, I heard you’ve yet to choose a representative for the white heron cup. Not something I’m interested in, but if no one else wants to do it, I’ll shoulder the burden.” That was true, no one wanted to do it apart from Ferdinand really. Hubert was taught how to dance from a young age, being noble and all that. He had to be Edelgards dance partner as well once she picked up the lessons, in all honesty he was probably the best dancer out of them all.

“I thought you’d bring that up.” Byleth smirked, taking a register out of his pocket and ticking a box next to Hubert’s name. “I was contemplating either you, Ferdinand or ___. However now that I have had the chance to ask you-I seem more compelled to choose you.” He thought to himself, “Do you happen to know if ___ has any dancing experience?”

Hubert thought for a moment, from all the times he’s seen you trip, drop and injure yourself by accident he predicted no. “No one knows anything about the girl, I could ask on your behalf though if need be.” His words were monotone, no emotion in them as he fixed a finger of his white glove.

“Hm, I may come with you, perhaps you could help me teach her- with the right technique I’m sure she’d look far more graceful than all ten foot of you on the dancefloor.” Hubert blinked, he hadn’t once heard the professor joke so strongly, he had no time to think of a come back before they were off in search of you.

\---

“Thanks ___!” Lysithea waved you goodbye, you had given her the last slice of your cake in return for help with revising magic. Now that you thought about it, you probably could have gotten it for free from Hubert but you knew deep down you wouldn’t end up revising.

“There you are!” You jumped at the sound of the professor's shout coming from behind you, it sounded as if you were on the run or something by the tone of his voice. “You’re one hard person to track down.” Holding your hand to your chest, you breathed in- that really scared you!

“I didn’t take you to be easily scared.” Hubert mused, suddenly appearing into view.

‘Speak of the devil.’ you thought.

“Professor...Hubert. What can I do for you?” It was a weird combination, the Professor and Hubert; considering all Hubert did was threaten the poor guy.  
“White heron cup!” The professor handed you a sheet of paper, “You're the house representative.” 

You looked up to the professor and then to Hubert who was stifling a laugh, “You’re joking. Right?”  
“Not at all, me and Hubert are your teachers. Or well Hubert is your teacher, I’m there for moral support.” it was obvious Byleth had no dance skills what-so-ever.

“Thank you for ruining my day with this piece of information.” You groaned, the Professor seemed rather unhappy that you showed no enthusiasm, however Hubert was bubbling up at the sight of it.

“The day’s not over yet.” Hubert spoke up, handing you a pair of shoes, “Lesson one starts now.”  
“Can you not fit me in on another day? I’m trying to revise here.” You pointed behind your door, piles of books swarmed your carpet and desks.  
“No.” Hubert said plainly, “Professor, will you be joining us?”

He checked his watch, “For the first half.”

\-------

“Your left foot.” Hubert repeated himself, watching you go blank on what foot was which, “LEFT.” He pulled out your left foot with his own leg, “It’s like teaching in a nursery.”   
“I didn’t ask for this!” You let go of Hubert’s arms and sighed, “This is useless, can you choose someone else?”  
“I have already handed the paper to Manuela, I’m sorry ___ but you’re stuck.” The professor stood up, “I have to be going now- Hubert, don’t go easy on her.”

“What makes you think that I would?” He grabbed your waist with one arm and your hand with the other, “Position yourself, we’re starting again.”

The professor chuckled as he heard you groan and bicker with Hubert while walking away, he didn’t have to choose you, but he knew deep down he was helping a guy out by putting you and Hubert together like that.

“You’re getting better, let us try to attempt the spin again. Do watch out for my feet this time.” Hubert gently and slowly pushed you out, holding your hand above your head as you spun slowly- perfection. He grinned watching you finally master such a small move, pulling you back into him, your back rested on his chest; you could feel it rise and drop every few seconds.

“That was perfect.” He held you in place a while longer than needed, “I think I’ll let you return now, we’re the last ones here.” You let go of his hand, Hubert was still close behind you so you stayed still, looking left to right.

“How long have we been here? It’s getting dark.” Turning around to face him made you anxious, just the thoughts of when he was about to kiss you flooded your mind and reddened your cheeks.  
“I’d say nearly two hours, you can master something once you stop complaining it seems.”

“I know, but I’m surely going to fail this exam tomorrow because of it.” You looked up into the sky, the sun was setting causing the sky to be a warm peach tone.  
“You can always retake it the next month.” Hubert sat down on the bench behind you, removing his uniformed jacket to reveal a tight, white shirt with golden arm designs threaded in.

“I guess so.” You sighed, the muscles on his torso were almost visible through the shirt, if only someone would throw a bucket of water over him.  
“That hasn’t helped, has it?” Hubert sighed, standing up again, “If you need my help you only have to ask.”

“Who said I need your help? I had Lysithea helping me just fine earlier.” You folded your arms, how could he read you so well?  
“Yes, but I’m free.” He was inches away, boots nearly touching boots.   
“Prepared to stay up all night, Vestra?”   
“If you wish it. Let us be off.”


	14. At long last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying up until all hours of the night (or morning) makes you fall asleep in Hubert's room, a fleeting morning makes you realise how much you want to stay.

“I see, so if I positioned myself here I would be able to counter the archer over here.” You pointed to a model figure Hubert had in his room. You felt uneasy being in his room for the first time so late, both of you had skipped dinner unknowingly and were now studying tactics on his floor.

When you first walked in you breathed in it’s smell, fresh air and a mixture of his cologne. A bulletin board on the right next to his desk with multiple notes, a calendar and opened letters pinned with bronze pins. His desk was clear, a few boxes in it’s holder and a quill neatly placed on the side.  
As for his bed it was made nice, there was nothing on his red rug unlike Ferdinand’s which was covered in armour. The shelf by his window was a placeholder for books and nothing but books, even his bedside table had books stacked next to a golden candle. 

“Yes, that should earn you a good mark in the exam.” He then pointed to a book on a shelf above you, “Take the red book there.”   
You nodded, getting on your knees you reached for the book, Hubert didn’t wish to look at your outstretched figure but he couldn’t help but glance as your shirt clung to your body and your skirt rose slightly when you reached. 

“Got it!” You graped the hardback with one hand and almost fell down due to the lack of balance you had.  
“Careful.” Hubert reached out, taking your arm so you didn’t fall all over the board, his voice wavered with worry.  
“Thanks.” You looked up, hair astray and eyes blinking slowly due to the lack of rest.

“Let us take a break, I have a few snacks if you need them.” He released you and stood up, taking a few biscuits and bars from a box on a high shelf only he could reach.  
“I didn’t take you to be a lover of sweets.” You accepted the bar and looked at it, “Raisin bars?”  
“They’re not used as a treat, I have them there for nights like these.”he remarked, sitting back down.  
“When you have a girl over in your room for the night?” You took a bite, smiling lightly.

“No. Not once has this happened I’ll have you know.” he nearly choked on the food.  
“Ah so I’m your first.” you teased, coming to the end of the sweet snack.  
“You could say that.” Even though he knew you were joking, Hubert blushed all the same. You were many of his first’s, hoping you’d even be his first kiss if he could pluck up the damn courage.

“God I’m sleepy.” You yawned, picking up the book. “Lets not slack off now.”   
“___, you have all the time from here to tomorrow morning, relax a bit.” Hubert put the board away, “You can return to your quarters if need be.”   
“Mhmm, just read out the notes.” You leaned your head on the side of his bed, waiting for Hubert to ask quick fire questions.

Taking the worn out notepad, he looked at your exhausted frame and smiled slightly, his own hair was a mess, both of your boots were flung in a corner along with the jackets. He seemed so close to you, mentally not physically. But then he sat next to you, leaning his back against the side of the bed as well. It was as if you had known each other for years on end.

“What is the dark spell granted once attaining a B ranking in dark magic?” He asked, turning to you, sighing once realising your eyes were closed and your breathing was slowed.  
“I suppose the answer is sleep.” He mumbled, wondering how on earth you could sleep in such a position. 

‘My god you are beautiful’ He thought, staring at your face.

“Mmm” You opened your eyes a touch, looking to your side you saw Hubert looking back at you fondly. “Hubert.” It came out like a slur, as if you had been drinking all night.  
“Yes?” He raised his brows, wondering if he woke you.  
“I’m cold.” You raised your arm above you and felt the thickness of his duvet, you yanked it hard and pulled it to the floor. With one shake it was over the pair of you and in return you rested your head on Hubert’s shoulder.

“Just a small nap.” You whispered, curling up beside him like a kitten Hubert said nothing, he watched in awe as you slept soundly on his shoulder, not making a sound.  
“Just a small nap.” He whispered in return, leaning his head onto yours and dozing off himself.

\------------------

You blinked, a numbness ran through your legs as you stretched them outwards, did you sleep on the floor? No, this room smelled different, looked different and on your head was Hubert’s own, sleeping soundly like a newborn baby.

‘Oh dear. Oh dear oh dear oh dear.’ You thought, fully dressed was a good sign but what time was it? Where was this man’s clock?! You scanned the room, all you could see were books, coffee beans and a stash of inc and quills under his desk. 

“Hubert.” You shook him lightly, earning a jolt in response as his green eyes opened in a flash.  
“What? Is there something wrong? Oh gods it’s morning.” it hit him like a slap in the face, the pair of you had slept soundly together the whole night! “I’m sorry, ___. I seemed to have fallen asleep right after you.” 

“It’s alright, I need to know what time it is.” You crawled out of the snug you and Hubert were in, it was freezing on the outside, all you wanted was to get back under and fall asleep again.  
“We have missed part of the first lesson, but the exams aren’t until ten. You can make it easily.” He showed you his black watch making you sigh from relief.

“Oh thank goodness, I was so scared.” You ran to the corner of the room, taking your heeled boots and shoving them on past your feet, doing the zips and then grabbing your jacket. “Are you staying here?”

Hubert stretched, the shirt he wore was crumpled but that didn't matter, however half of his hair was flattened due to it being squashed by both of your heads. “I should go with you, but it will be hard to explain.” He stood up now, tucking in parts of his shirt that unraveled from his pants and looked at you with gentle eyes.

“We did nothing though, right?” You blinked, feeling the heat rush to your face at the thought of such a thing taking place without you remembering.  
“I’m sure I’d remember if we managed to get that far.” He chuckled, you had never seen him so...calm and peaceful. Was this just because he was tired or because he had just slept with you.

There was no denying the fact that you two had feelings for eachother after that.

“You’re right, I should be going…” You trailed off, you didn’t want to leave but you had to take that exam, Hubert told you that you had plenty of time, so why couldn’t you stay?

‘He’s not your boyfriend, ___. He may not want you here.’ You frowned at the thought.

Hubert moved to the door, leaning his arm on the wall, he looked down at you and grabbed the handle. “If you insist, good luck ___.” Even though he said that he didn’t open the door, he watched you for any trace of wanting to stay, any trace of wanting him.

“Thank you for this Hubert.” You touched the top of his arm lightly, sliding your fingers down it to reach his hand, he locked his own in yours and brushed his thumb over yours soothingly. “I...Don’t wish to leave so quickly and rudely.” He held your hand tighter as you stared at the floor, his plain socks catching unusual interest.

“Then don’t.” His voice was deep, and quiet as he asked you to stay, fingers playing with your own in a mini battle. Heart’s beating as if you were running a marathon, you could feel him pull you closer with his hand that was locked nicely with your own.

“Do you really want that, Bertie?” Gods you wanted him to say yes, that he wasn’t playing with you due to boredom or dare.  
“If it’s not clear by now, I suppose I’m not doing a good job.” He frowned, “Allow me to sway your mind.” Hubert grabbed your waist with one hand, the other tilting your head to his; you breathed in while wrapping both arms around his neck- it was the boost he needed to bring both of your bodies together and kiss you smoothly on the lips.

Short but tender was the kiss, he broke it to only let out a laugh.  
“What?” You breathed, pretty much winded at this point.  
“I just was rather scared for no reason.” He hummed into your ear, “Did that prove anything to you?” warm air from his mouth brushed on your neck and ear making you shiver in delight.

“Y-yes.” you ran your fingers through his thick waves, something you had always wanted to do and as expected, they were as lush and soft as they came across. The sensation of your hands in his hair made him hum in content.

“I have you speechless at last.” Hubert removed his face from the crook of your neck to kiss your cheek and then your lips once more; but this time with more confidence and passion.  
“Mmph~” You didn’t mean to make such a noise but Hubert kissed you rather deeply that time, his hand tightening around your waist and tongue running along the line of your bottom lip, looking for entrance. Just as he read about in that dirty book of his, speaking of which there were many things he wished to try with you that he never knew about.

You gave in, opening your mouth into the kiss and having Hubert’s impatient tongue slip in and explore each crook you had, making you moan gently into the kiss.  
“Hubert..” it sounded so good when you said his name out loud like that, he rubbed your waist with his thumbs, both of your chests were pressed together and if Hubert were to get more excited that wouldn’t be the only thing pressed.

Finally you pulled your lips away from his, it didn’t feel real to be kissing Hubert in his room so concealed from the world. “The exam.” You leaned your forehead onto his, closing your eyes to take in what just happened.  
“I want to say fuck the exam but I know how important it is for you.” Hubert sighed, dropping his hands from your body and stroked your hair instead.

“We have all the time in the world afterwards.” You giggled at his swearing, “I must be going, I’ll see you for lunch.” Kissing his nose like an adorable puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY.  
> That is all I have to say, I'm just glad I made you lot kiss.


	15. Kiss and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hubert tell Edelgard and Dorothea about the kiss, neither one of you knowing where you stand. It takes Edelgard to slap it into Hubert's brain that he can't just kiss you and not speak about it.

You missed lunch, most of it anyway, too busy with the professor while he went through your exam- which you passed.

“Thank you, professor.” You smiled, your day just couldn’t get better.  
“No problem, although I have something to run by you, it’s about Hubert.” He looked at you with concern.  
“Oh?” You stiffened, he couldn’t possibly know, could he?  
“You saw him last, when you were practicing for the white heron cup. He hasn’t turned up to any lessons since and everyone I have asked- even Edelgard, hasn’t seen him.”  
“Ah, well..” You didn’t know what to say, your mind went blank.

“Hello professor, I heard you’ve been looking for me. Missing me even?” Hubert was at the door, uniform up to date and hair covering his eye, with the one free he looked at you- giving a knowing look.

“Hubert, time and time again I give you warnings and free passes. The last time you didn’t even come to me after class like I requested. What in Fodlan is going on?” He stepped out from behind his desk, dropping his glasses on a book and folding his arms while standing next to you.  
You mimicked the professor, looking at the man you kissed that morning, folding your arms and giving a cheeky smile his way.

“Heh, don’t look at me like that.” Hubert aimed his words at you, “I suppose there’s no harm in telling you professor.” You glanced at him in fear, you didn’t want the professor to know!  
“You see, I have been dealing with a few problems of my own; you know, killing those who get in Lady Edelgard’s way, being involved in a surprise attack with yours truly.” He pointed at you, “Having to then teach her to dance, help her study, it’s all actually your doing Professor. Overworking ___.” 

You hung your mouth open, that man had balls.

“Just...go. I can’t be bothered.” The professor groaned, waving you and him out of the room.

\--------

“Why did you do that?!” You snorted, walking side by side Hubert, looking at him in awe.  
“He had it coming for him. Which reminds me to tell you something.” You both entered the dining hall once again, it seemed you lived there some days.

“What is it?” You took a plate and cutlery, ordering what you wanted on the menu.  
“I have to leave for a while, a month at tops. I have business in the Empire.” Hubert followed your actions, and for once ordered something different than you.  
The news wasn’t the best to hear, you weren’t exclusive or anything but it was clear you two were very close.

“When do you leave?” You frowned, turning to face the tables.  
“Either next month, or the one after. I believe the one after.” He nodded to a table that didn’t have anyone on it, both of you scooting past chairs and teenagers alike.  
“Oh, that’s alright. I thought you meant like tomorrow.” a wave of relief washed over you.

“Someone looks relieved? Perhaps you’re the one who’d be missing me.” Hubert loved the thought of being missed, needed and wanted. He wanted it to only be by you, everything you did he loved.

“And why would I? Did anything give it away?” You smiled while placing your fork into your mouth, the warm food melting.  
“Mmm, no idea.” Hubert took a sip out of his coffee, both of you thinking about the kiss, both wanting to do it again. “You look rather happy today.”

“Oh hush and eat your food.” Everything he said or did made you smile and laugh, way more than usual. It was like looking at the world in rose tinted glasses- but there was thing looming over your head.

Your promise to Edelgard and how once you found out this person liked you back, you would tell her.

“You both missed class this morning and here you are eating together. Suspicious.” Dorothea slammed both of her hands down on the table, Hubert looked away and groaned.  
“Lovely information.” He sighed, “Anything else?”

She paused, not quite expecting him to be that harsh, had she hit a nerve?  
“Yes, I just wanted to know how long you’d had feelings for ____.” She said it so plainly, and Hubert turned back around to eye her sternly. A look that would make Bernadetta cry.  
“Hm, thought as much.” She smirked, turning to you, “As for you- I have a blind date with two guys, thought we should make it a double date.”

You swallowed your food, hard. What do you say? You and Hubert weren’t exactly dating, or were you? You only kissed him- twice.

“Uh, I’m a bit swarmed with work and you know..” You trailed off, fidgeting with your fingers under the table.  
“Ah yes how could I forget mystery man!” Her eyes lit up, “You hear that Hubie, ___ has feelings for someone, sorry.”

He snorted into his cup, the liquid nearly spilling out the sides of his mouth in irony. “A-apology accepted.” He managed to say through laughter, “I’m sure whoever he is, he’s a rather happy soul to have caught ___’s eye.” Clearly referring to how he himself wasn’t the cheeriest of people in the world. Or the kindest.

“Hm.” Dorothea frowned, “Not quite the reaction I expected, although I didn’t expect one at all.”   
“How smart of you to predict that.” Hubert commended.  
Hubert’s eyes met with your own, “Who is he?” He had the audacity to ask you that question and you were rather conflicted on if he wanted you to actually say the truth or not.

“Oh please, she’d never tell you.” Dorothea giggled, “Come on, ____. Let us go find a nice dress in the village for me- you can tell me if it looks good!” Her deep green eyes widened at the thought, you couldn’t say no, you had been acting rather...off around her and Edelgard.  
“Of course.” You smiled, dabbing the sides of your mouth with your white serviette.

“Hubert.” You nodded, he smiled, however you both knew the other was displeased slightly.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
“Look.” Dorothea stared at herself in the floor length mirror at the shop, you sat behind her, tilting your head in order to get all angles of the dress for her. As she called it, you were here ‘Butt acceptor’. “You and Hubie are friends- but you have got to face the facts.” She turned to you, holding part of the yellow gown in her arm, “He’s smitten. With you. And I know you won’t want to hear that, but for his sake- you have got to let him down now.”

You sat back in the chair, the leather on your arms was cool to the touch. “Dorothea..” You looked at your boots, one leg was crossed over the other.  
“God I know, I must sound horrible! I thought he was in love with Edie! But he looks at you completely different, I’m sorry ___.” Her shoulders dropped at your expression.

“Dorothea I slept in Hubert’s room last night.” You turned your head up, she almost fell back into the bloody mirror, once she caught a hold of the wall you continued, “He also kissed me this morning. Twice.”

“WHAT?!” The brunette hopped off her pedestal, almost crawling to get to you as quick as she could, her warm hands grasped yours and shook them, “Mystery man is Hubert?!” For some unknown reason she looked happy, glad even.

“Yes. Please don’t say anything!” You whined, practically seeing the future where she tells the whole world.  
“Only if you promise to tell me everything. Everything.” There was hardly no room left on your chair but she squeezed herself in anyway, almost on your lap.

“Where to begin?” You sighed, looking up to the wooden panels on the ceiling.

Meanwhile…

“Lady Edelgard.” Hubert found his liege coming from the training grounds, “May I have a moment of your time?” He bowed in her presence.  
“Of course, but I must ask you where on earth you were this morning? Did something happen with...you know?” Violet eyes thinned at green ones.

“That is what I am here to talk about. I feel now is the time to share something rather personal with you.” He licked his dry lips in anticipation, you were one of the only friends she had.  
“Go on…” Edelgard shifted her weight onto one foot, arms folded and eyebrows furrowed.

“I gained feelings for someone. And this morning I may have pursued them, hence my sudden absence.” He bowed again, more like an apology for actually having a life.   
“Hubert...This person...I had a feeling- but I never knew you had the guts to actually tell ___.” She smiled lightly, “Ah so that’s why she was out too.” It was all coming together, “So that makes you ‘mystery man’.”

“Correct. I am pleased you’re taking this well.” He took in a deep breath, it felt good to share this with someone. "I had no idea I was so obvious." He frowned.  
“Very." Edelgard sniggered, "I’m more relieved for your own sake, I was rather adamant you were fighting a losing battle for a while.” She laughed slightly, “I won’t ask what happened this morning, as I did notice ___ wasn’t in her room…”

“A-ah. Nothing like that happened. She did sleep in my room but that was not planned.” The stern man was now a flustered one, his sharp cheekbones were dusted with a rose pigment. “We were studying. I kissed her this morning, in fact I have no idea where we stand.” Hubert’s gloved hands were released from his back and to his chin.

“So you kissed her and said nothing? Didn’t ask her to be your girlfriend? God’s Hubert, do you not listen to the stories Dorothea pipes on about?” Edelgard facepalmed, “She must be rather confused.”

“Yes.” He sighed, “I plan on keeping this rather hush. By now I’m sure Dorothea knows, so I would prefer it if things stayed between yourself and I until I run things over with ___.”

“I understand. Hah, who would have thought- Hubert, I am so happy for you.” She smiled, genuinely. For years Edelgard felt like she was stopping Hubert from having a life of his own and now finally he was spreading his wings and leaving the nest.


	16. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hubert make things official, to yourselves of course. However while things get heated Dimitri happens to land himself outside your door.

“So ___.” Edelgard approached you the next day, her white hair never out of place, especially in the morning. “I must tell you, I believe I have figured out who you have eyes for.” That morning Edelgard sat next to you for classes, she was an eager learner but clearly had a distracted side. It seemed sometimes she was in Garreg Mach for other reasons. Ones you couldn't quite see behind.

“Oh? I assumed this would happen.” You sat back in your chair, rubbing your shoulder which was strained in the last battle. “Were you told? Or are you really guessing?” You looked Edelgard in the eyes, eyebrows raised as she fumbled on her words. When it came to you she wasn't a good liar, this would prove rather difficult in times to come.

“I-I...ah forget it, Hubert told me.” She grumbled, “You took away the fun.” Her lips let out a sigh as she forcfully planted her elbows onto the hard desk.  
“Sorry, I thought he’d tell you.” You stifled a laugh, “How do you feel about it?” You followed her antics, grinning ear to ear.

Edelgard thought for a moment, eyes drifting to the ceiling and lip lightly bitten by her top teeth.“I was rather overjoyed that Hubert mustered up the courage, he seems to be doing his work as normal so I’m not afraid of you distracting him.” She then began to think of her well diverse plan to take over the church, she couldn’t even imagine what Hubert felt about it all, guilt suddenly struck her hard.  
“I just hope you and him are happy.” She mustered up a smile towards you, wishing she could see the future and how you would react to her being the Flame Emperor.

“Thank you, I was rather scared you’d dislike whatever this is.” Neither of you had spoken about the kiss since, nor have had the chance to so you didn't know if Hubert was a one time thing or lasting relationship.  
“He still hasn’t-Oh Hubert.” Edelgard sighed, turning her head to the back of the class where Hubert sat in the shadows, quietly writing the notes the Professor left on the board.  
“Hm..Give me a moment, ___. I must speak with Hubert.” Edelgard silently pulled her chair back with the force of her legs and walked to the back of the room, her steps echoing on the stone floor and hair swooshing behind her back.

“Hubert.”Edelgard took the quill out of his hand. “I give you today and tomorrow off, do you know why?” She grilled the man who seemed rather taken aback and confused.  
“I’m sorry, your highness, whatever I have done I will fix it.” He bowed his head apologetically, lightly tapping his gloved fingers on the page of a book.  
“It’s what you haven’t done! You didn’t talk with ___.” She whined, handing him back his quill rather snappily to which he took graciously.

Hubert’s eyes moved over to you, or rather the back of your head. “I see. I didn’t know it had to be done so soon, I haven’t seen her since.” Looking back to Edelgard he sighed, “If I must be honest I am rather...scared.”The slim green eyes well known in the House shifted to the book, suddenly the antics of swordplay interested the dark mage.

The white haired girl’s mouth formed an ‘O’ shape, “Oh Hubert that’s your issue, I’m positive she feels the same. I’m sure she’ll say yes.”   
“If you think so.” He brushed off non existent dust on his shoulder, “I guess now I wait.”

\--------

You stood alone at the bridge leading to the Cathedral, no one was there and there was no noise either. Just you and the beautiful setting sun. It always captivated you, how the soft breeze brushed against your skin while the warm, setting sun made you look golden and Hubert thought the same, he stood at the doors watching you in silence.

‘Time to walk, Hubert.’ he clenched his fists and shook his head, moving his feet steadily your way until you turned to face him after hearing his boots on the cream stone.

“Hubert..” You smiled at the man, you felt your hair blow behind you and his soft gaze brightened your day.  
“I have been looking for you.” He leaned against the wall beside you, looking out to the mountains in the distance.   
“Did you need something?” You felt compelled to rest your head on his shoulder, no one was there so why couldn’t you? It looked rather high so you made do with the upper half of his arm, he swallowed at the act of affection- not sure if it was a boost of confidence or not.

“I suppose I wished to ask you something.” Hubert closed his eyes for a few seconds, “Do you perhaps, after what happened the other morning…”He opened his eyes to see you wide eyed in awe, “Must I say it?” He asked bashfully, a blush on his high cheekbones.

It felt like ten minutes, but was actually two seconds for you to pull him down into a deep kiss, playing with his baby soft hair and nibbling down on his bottom lip. The so called 'butterflies' swarming your stomach.

“___…” Hubert’s words were low and calm, “Be my-.” he was cut off by your quick and rushed answer, as if he would disappear in the next second and you would be left alone at the bridge wondering if you had lost your mind.  
“Of course.” You smiled into another kiss, so daring for the pair of you but neither cared if anyone saw- this was a rather memorable day.  
“I never thought I’d feel like this for anyone. Let alone such a secretive person such as yourself.” He pulled away, hands resting on your waist and forehead pressed against your own, his eyelashes stippiling your skin.

“I shall indulge you one day, for now I would like to focus on the moment at hand.” You took his hands off your waist and pulled him along the bridge, a rather childlike thing to do but you were far too happy. Hubert blissfully took in the sound of your laughter and nothing but your laughter, if there was to be a Goddess he was sure you'd be it.  
“Where are you taking me?” Hubert chuckled, taking two large strides to reach your side. “Hm, perhaps you’re planning to make me fall for you in order to get ahead?”   
“Shush.” You shook your head, “I feel it’s the other way around.”

\-----

“Your room? ___, what are you...planning?” Hubert scratched the back of his neck, not that he was going to say no if you wanted to do such things but was it not rather early?  
“What are you doing tomorrow?” You ignored Hubert’s question while you unlocked your door, hands shaking with nerves and happiness all in one.  
“Nothing, I’m all yours.” He looked side to side, no one there. While watching you unlock it and fail, he moved close, reaching over you- chest pressed against you back and lips on your neck as he took the bronze key from your hand and unlocked your door for you.

“Mmm...H-Hubert not here~” You sighed into his kisses, and allowed him to push you into your room once he forcefully opened the oak doors, the bang of the doors hitting the walls made you inhale deeply, his clear show of strength made you weak.  
“What about here?” He breathed, he’d wanted you to himself like this for months now, it was killing him each moment he had to wait for your lips on his once again.

“What are you thinking?” You ran your hands up and down his coated chest, pessing on the tassles and designs of the uniform under your fingers.  
“We don’t have to do anything, just being with you is fulfilling my wishes.” Hubert wanted to kiss your neck again, to hear your whimpers and giggles of delight under his touch and doing.  
“I know you want more.” You hummed, running your hands along his sharp jaw, moving your mouth to place small pecks on the line and down his own neck. You heard the door slowly creak shut behind the man, so sneaky.

Hubert stayed still, his hands hovering over your back, unsure on what to do next as you kissed and nipped at the sensitive skin on his neck that was usually coated by his long locks. The urge to let out a groan was growing, his breathing was rapid as you scaled his body with your smaller hands- just wanting to touch him. You ran your tongue lightly across the nips on his neck to sooth them, but it just sent Hubert wilder.

“___, you should stop…” He grabbed your waist, he had so many urges he didn’t wish to fulfill so early on, “Before I lose my mind.”  
“Do you not like this?” You pouted, removing your warm lips off his neck and resting your hands on his chest.   
“I do, just too much.” He admitted, biting his tongue in order to control his urges to touch you, throw you on the bed and get passionate with you. “You don’t understand how much you drive me crazy.” He hated that you stopped, even though he asked for you to do so.

“You seem like you want this.” You hummed, pressing your body to his, making Hubert lift his head up to the ceiling at the feeling of your chest pressed so tightly to his. “We both do.” 

“I-I do. I want you.” He groaned, holding your hips and digging his fingers into the thick material of your skirt, making the tips of his fingers burn at the pressure. “I don’t wish to rush you-” He stopped at the thud of his belt hitting the floor, when did you even do that?   
“Damn you ___.” He cursed your name under his raspy breath and picked you up, kissing your lips in pure passion and heat making you squeal and moan with each sloppy kiss you two gave.

You let Hubert hold your upper thighs while you headed straight for the jacket he was wearing, unzipping it and throwing it by the door; followed by the shining buttons on his white shirt which you eagerly popped off one by one until it hung open, showing his deep line through the middle of his abs.

Finally. You finally got to see what no one else had. 

Hubert noticed your keen eyeing of his chest, he dropped you gently on your high shelf below the windows on the back wall, your legs were hanging above the floor limply while Hubert ripped off the rest of his shirt in one swift movement. 

“May I?” He asked, still managing to be polite in such a moment, you nodded and watched as he carefully unzipped your own matching jacket and threw it to his own with ease. Where to start? Hubert looked in your eyes for one last approval before beginning to pop your buttons just as you did for him.

It was making you too nervous so you pushed his hair back, revealing all of his face to you, both eyes. He blinked quickly, not used to it being like that or anyone seeing it, his fingers hovered over the middle button- already he could see your undergarments. It made him embarrassed for you.

You smiled, running your hands through his hair again while kissing him with love not passion, Hubert breathed in, finishing his work and letting the blouse slide off your arms and to your wrists where you quickly pulled it off and dropped it.

“___...I-You…” Hubert looked at your chest in amazement, this was his first time seeing such a thing and he was unsure if he should be staring so much.   
“Do what comes natural.” you hummed into his ear, going in to kiss his neck once more, biting and sucking the skin to leave deep purple and pink marks for when he returned to his quarters that night. He nodded, hands cupping your covered chest gently before sliding his finger under one strap, then the other and before he knew it you were bare to him.

It felt so good to have his hands over you, you moved forwards and wrapped your legs around his waist, feeling the stiffness in his tight pants. You tried not to blush at the feeling of him like that so you kissed his lips in an attempt to distract yourself.

\---

Dimitri’s POV

I walked out of my room, not a soul was in the corridor so if I dropped the pile of books ___ gave me I wouldn’t look like a fool, with each step I took I could feel the books sliding one way or the other, I would have to move my head out from behind it in order to actually see where I was going and the small sets of stairs.

“Hello Prince Dimitri!” Ingrid popped out of her room, bright blonde hair moving with her. “Need a hand with those?” She held out both arms willingly and didn’t seem like she’d take no for an answer so I gave her three- just so I could see over the pile.

“Thank you. You can give them back once we’re outside.” I assured the blonde who didn’t seem bothered either way, she hummed an old tune I had heard before while we walked in silence.

“Who are these for?” Ingrid asked while carefully placing the books on top again.  
“___, I borrowed them off her a while ago and have been too busy training for the mission. I didn’t return them.”   
“I see.” I could sense that Ingrid didn’t like ___ too much, I don't understand why, she’s kind, generous and a skilled warrior. “Be careful, she’s rather close with Edelgard and Hubert- you know what they’re like.” She warned, I knew what she meant, them two always looked like they were plotting a mass murder of some sort but it was just their personalities and upbrings.

“We mustn't discriminate against someone because of who they’re friends with.” I chided her, hugging the books tightly to my chest, “I must be going, thank you again.”

The walk was obviously not that long, in fact I could easily go and see Dedue once this was over with, reaching her doors. I wondered if she was inside, I heard nothing but decided to knock anyways- getting no reply, I opened the door for it only to be jammed by fabrics and something silver. 

My eyes widened at the sight of a silver dagger wedged between the door, how did it get there? With all the chatter behind me from students and distant yelling from the training grounds I still heard nothing from her room so I picked up the dagger, admiring the rare design carved into the expensive silver. This doesn’t look like something ___ would own, but then again I hardly knew anything about her, now my eyes focused onto the fabric which was also causing the door to go no further, I placed the weapon back down onto what looked like a large Academy jacket, not her size or her style. Something was going on, this dagger nor this uniform belonged to her and yet I could hear no sounds from within the room! 

“Dimitri!” Sylvain called my name from the gaggle of students walking past the dorms, “Go put them books down and join me for a spar with Felix!” He waved his hand, and I looked from the door to the womaniser. If something was seriously wrong, ___ would have screamed or yelled by now. I dropped the books by her door and took leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been writing non-stop these past few days and it's killing my head so there may be a tiny slow down of uploads for a few days :)  
> Also I vastly appreciate the guests reading this- I see your Kudos ty ty


	17. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert is distracted and ends up agreeing to host a sleepover, of course he's not going to go through with it. Well, that's what he's got in mind, but not you. However before you can even plan it, you both fall asleep.

We didn’t go all the way, the stupid bell reminding us of the time brought us to our senses, the ones that knew going all the way was far too soon- no matter how much we wanted to.

___ has been my...girlfriend for a week now and I must say I never thought such a thing would make my days better, make my grades better even. I have someone who actually cares for me in more than a servant type of way. The secret glances we give each other in class make my heart burst, the way she plays with my hand under the table at lunch and dinner where no one can see puts my whole being on edge, makes me want to kiss her there and then without a care in the world on other people's judgement.

Something was looming over my head, the date me and Lady Edelgard will trample this place with our thousands of soldiers was drawing near and if ___ were to not choose our side and perish, I may perish alongside her. I must be able to change her mind if that comes to pass, surely the professor will have a big part in her choices- I doubt she will turn against her teacher.

There it was, her fingers intertwined with mine, her thumb brushed over my skin while she laughed at Ferdinand’s joke. It was such a simple and almost subconscious thing to do now and she even leaned her back against my arm slightly. Of course I loved it, Dorothea and Lady Edelgard loved it, but as usual one brat didn’t love it. Caspar was not a blind child, his eyes seemed to spot anything we did or said to each other, perhaps his keen eyesight could be used on the battlefield when the time came- of course depending if the pest chose our side.

“Hubert?” I broke off my thoughts, everyone had their eyes on me, under the table ___ squeezed my hand while her eyes sparkled in the candle light. “What do you think?” she knew I had no idea what the conversation was on about as her plump lips snaked into a sly smile.

“Uh, yes?” I looked at everyone on the table to try and get a hint of what to say, Ferdinand dropped his head onto the table and groaned loudly, “Pay attention would you?” his honey eyes looked up from the wooden table “You just agreed to hold a sleepover, well done.” He snorted.  
“Ah Bertie will hold the best sleepover!” ___ giggled, I couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm, “When will it be? Where?” she quizzed, “Ooh! Can there be piles of food?”

“Awh, ___ of course Hubie will say yes- it’s you.” Dorothea giggled, she loved you and Hubert being a couple- especially when you both felt comfortable enough to show it in front of her.  
“I don’t know.” Caspar spoke up, “Do you not think a sleepover hosted by Hubert would be rather...boring?” his eyes shifted from the raven haired man to you, who tilted your head in question.

“You host it then.” Hubert shrugged his shoulders, earning a pout from you. “I suppose it would happen during the week we have off- I doubt you all would enjoy Vestra Manor.” He sipped his dark drink lightly, the steam rising to his face.

Caspar blinked, he could either wow you with his party or allow Hubert to disappoint you majorly with his own. “Hmph, I’ve never seen vestra Manor. Let’s leave it to you.” 

\-------

“You don’t have to do this, Bertie.” You walked alongside Hubert, Edelgard and Dorothea, “If you want- I’ll organise it secretly for you.” The air was getting warmer with the days that were passing by.  
“We shall plan it together.” Hubert mused, looking down at your giddy self.

“Your first hosting as a couple!” Dorothea gasped, “Well, one only two people know about.” She looked to Edelgard and gave her a knowing smile.  
“True, you’re not thinking of telling the others?” Edelgard piped up. All of you made it to the end of the second floor corridor, the Library was inviting you in with it’s old smell and warmth.

Hubert thought, “I’m not too sure, I don’t wish to be asked so many questions from Ferdinand and then receive an ear full from Caspar.”  
“He’s right.” You nodded, “If they find out, they find out. I don’t want to go out of my way and announce it.” 

\----

You rather liked how people were scared of Hubert and how if he even looked at someone they would instantly try and leave the room as soon as possible. It made you seem so special that he treated you with such care and loving, it seemed like a dream.

“What are you thinking, hm?” Hubert mumbled while reading deep into a book on black magic, “You’re drifting into your own little world again.” his leg brushed up against yours under the table, no one else apart from Edelgard and Dorothea was there. 

“I was thinking about you.” You smiled, nesteling your head onto his shoulder in order to get a read of what was on his old pages.  
“You flatter me.” He continued reading, having your head resting on him like that gave him comfort along with the silence of the room. “What is it about me you were caught up on?” a gloved finger turned the page and just like before, Hubert’s eyes began to quickly scan the words and drain in the information.

“How different you are to others than with me. It seems rather unreal that Mr Vestra has feelings for me.” Your words came out in a whisper so the two girls scaling the bookshelves wouldn’t overhear. “I had it engraved that you would never share my feelings.” You wrapped your leg under his, breathing against his shoulder and enjoying the feeling of his bare cheek on your forehead. Hubert always was clean shaven, in fact you had never seen him with any stubble however you knew he could grow it.

“Mr Vestra doesn’t have feelings for you, he’s falling for you. There’s a difference.” Hubert sighed, still not used to this close, physical attention. “You’re a wonderful person who had their pick out of everyone in the monastery. I believe it was me who was far more worried about unrequited feelings.”

You both sat in silence for a while, “Hubert.” You moved your head so your lips were almost touching his jawline and you smiled as you felt him stiffen and take a deep breath in.   
“Yes?” He turned another page.  
“I miss you.” You brushed your lips onto his soft skin, planting the smallest of kisses.  
“I am right here.” He dropped the book onto the table gently, allowing you to continue your pecks.

“Mmm, but I miss you.” you said again, emphasis on the ‘you’ and 'miss' part which made Hubert’s heart stop.  
“___, please.” He breathed, “I must focus.” He said such things yet somehow his hand found your thigh under the table, placing it there for a while before squeezing the skin.  
“Oh? You must focus? Utter bullshit.” You held the hand which was grasped on your thigh, and chuckled. 

“If you are going to tease me so, be prepared for the consequences.” Hubert finally looked down to see your grin, “Gods you’re childish.” he stood up, “Come on.”

The scrape of your chair on the wood made the two girls turn around, Edelgard on a ladder and Dorothea making sure she doesn’t fall by holding it at the bottom. 

“And where might you two be going?” Edelgard raised one brow, her eyes fixated on Hubert’s hand intertwined with your own- she still couldn't get used to seeing Hubert like this.  
“Aw Edie look, they’re going to have some private time.” Dorothea teased, giving you a wink, “First time? Second?” She questioned, tilting her head so her brown curls hanging past her shoulders.  
“Don’t be so immature...and nosy.” Hubert tutted, his grip loosening on your hand which caused you to frown.   
“We’re going for a walk.” You lied but it seemed rather truthful, “Very sorry if that bores you but my legs are going numb.”  
“Hmph, sorry Hubie I might have just ruined your plans.” Dorothea folded her arms and sighed, “Maybe next time.”

\-------

“My God she’s a pest.” Hubert was practically running, his face rather dire as he wandered down the second floor stairs with you in tow, “How do you stand her?” The pair of you reached the cold hall at the bottom of the staircase, Hubert’s eyes looked left to where the training grounds sat and fixed a hair out of place.

“Don’t be so grumpy, you’ll spoil my mood.” You shoved him lightly, walking past him and down the few steps that took you to the entrance to the Officers Academy, “Unless you’ve changed your mind?” Hubert was still in the hall, he just watched you with a look on his face you couldn’t quite read.

“After last time? No, hurry up and get to my room.” He ordered, smirking and walking out into the crisp air, “here is my key, I must retrieve something first. Wait for me there.” He handed you a large key, similar to your own but was gold. You almost pried it from his glove, nodding quickly before heading to the second floor dorms while Hubert went the opposite way; having his key like that stirred up feelings of maturity and trust between you two- in fact Hubert didn’t even think twice before handing you the small trinket.

\-----

Click.

You opened the doors slowly, just as the last time Hubert’s room was spotless unlike the time you left it with his duvet on the floor along with multiple books and boards.  
You knew not to look through his things, that was wrong from any person and plus, Hubert was quite high up in the Empire- there may be things rather personal and important in his draws.  
His bed was perfect so you perched on the end of it, looking at his mountain of books and wondering how long he’d be.

“Ah, you’re sitting on the bed.” Hubert was at the door, closing it behind him and unzipping his jacket to hang it on his door.  
“W-was I not meant to? I’ll get up-” You frantically got up, fixing the minor crinkles you made on his covers.  
“Woah, calm down. I was just expecting you to be reading through all my books, is all.” Hubert smiled, hugging you from behind and nestling his head into your neck.

“O-oh, no I wouldn’t invade your privacy like that.” You laughed out of relief, patting his head gently. “Did you get what you needed?” You asked, closing your eyes and relaxing into the embrace.  
“I did. I also wish to gift you this.” A rustling sound could be heard from behind you as Hubert took out a small wrapped sweet from his pocket. “I was in the Dining Hall when I found this in the bowl. They’re your favourite if I remember.” He handed it to you, removing his gloves off afterwards and then followed by his boots which he kicked off to the side.

“Make yourself comfortable, my love.” Hubert watched your childlike wonder as you lustfully gazed at the sweet and raised his brows.  
“You haven’t called me that often.” You blushed, “You look sleepy, do you wish to just relax?” Doing as Hubert said, you made yourself comfortable by pulling the man onto his bed and resting your body on his chest.

“You can read me well, I hope you don’t mind- sleep with me?” He placed his hand on the small of your back.  
“Hmm.” You thought, “Wait a moment.” You hopped off the bed, whipping off your boots, shirt and skirt to stand at Hubert’s wardrobe, wading through his clothes in an attempt to find something comfortable.

“How can you just?” He sat up, gulping down his thoughts and wants at the sight of you rear. “Ah- never mind...wear what you please.” He sighed as you took out a plain, black casual top and sliding it over your body. It hung off you and for some confusing reason Hubert loved it more.

“Now I can sleep.” You laughed, crawling on top of Hubert to entangle your legs with his and rest your head below his neck.   
“Sleep well.” Hubert whispered, wrapping his arms around your back and holding you close to his body like a teddy, chrishing such moments while he still could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I'm not sure on if I should do the sleepover chapter or not. Probably will, but after that shit will get real- pardon my language.


	18. Sleepover at the Vestra's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubet hosts a sleepover while his family is away, mountains of food and drinks were lined up for his peers but after verbal conflict another student of the black eagles finds out about your relationship.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening.” Hubert stood back in the main conversing room in Vestra Manor, admiring his work. The room was grand, two chandeliers hung from the pale ceiling and floor to ceiling windows ran across the main wall to the left, black curtains pulled to the side by white tassels. On the wooden floor was a luxury red rug with black and minor gold details on the edges. Where the love seats usually would be standing, blankets and pillows replaced them. 

“The food, Lord Vestra.” A maid and butler dressed in black stood at the 10ft oak doors, silver trays piled with food were balancing on their uniformed arms. Hubert turned around, it was rather early and as you had requested, Hubert brought in the best food he could find in order to please you.   
“The table over there is fine.” He waved a hand in the direction of a glossed table that had also been moved aside.  
“If I may.” The maid placed the trays down without a sound, “What event are you actually holding here sire?” She peered over to the multiple blankets and pillows taken from guest bedrooms. Even his own bed dressings were in a separate corner, folded neatly.

“A...sleepover.” Hubert sighed, “I suppose it was my own fault for not listening to what I was asked, but I agreed to host a sleepover for my classmates.” He felt like he was ten, and even then he never held such events nor went to one. Hubert seemed to be living the childhood he never got.

The maid and butler exchanged glances while a young gatekeeper dressed in black armour ran the room, bowing his head quickly. “Sire, a Lady ___ has arrived at the entrance.”  
Hubert’s heart skipped a beat, he hadn’t seen you for a week or more and as requested in his letter, you arrived before the rest of them.

“Send her in.” He fixed his clothes, his hair and even checked himself out in the window’s reflection quickly before the front doors could be heard reopening again. Muffled voices at the entrance rang out and Hubert wondered if he should go out there or wait for you to be guided to him. He chose the first.

You were there, rejecting the maid’s request to take your bag and coat politely and pulling a strand of hair behind your ear. So beautiful.

“You’re here.” Hubert’s hands were behind his back and for once the workers in the manor saw him give a genuine smile, “I hope the ride here wasn’t too bad? It gets rather rocky on the path to the manor.” His waved hair was not an inch out of place.

You wanted to run up and hug him, but instead you held out your bag with a smirk on your face. “It was fine, thank you.”  
“Hah, you have some nerves, give me those.” Hubert took the bag and nodded to his team, “Excuse us.”

“Hm, I was expecting Vestra Manor to be rather different.” You giggled, following Hubert into a huge, warmly lit room. “Oh wow- you really went all out!” 

Hubert put your bag by the blanket and pillow he took out for you, waiting for you to spot the mountains of food to your left.  
“I had help, didn’t I?” He gave you a knowing smile, “Some pesky girl gave me advice.”

“‘Pesky’! You haven’t seen me in over a week and you’re already insulting me!” You whined, pouting your lips and folding your arms like an upset child.  
“Oh do cry about it.” Hubert stifled a laugh, “Come here.” He took three strides to you, taking your hand and pulling you in towards him.

“I missed you.” Your words were muffled by his clothes, he was wearing a knitted, black jumper over a white shirt, his initials sewn in as usual.  
“I missed you too.” He kissed your head gently, “What do you want to do? The others will be here soon.” 

“Hmm.” You thought, turning around before your eyes landed on the platter of food on the other side of the room. “Hubert! Look at all of that food!” You gasped, pulling on his arm “Do I have to wait?”

“Yes.” He smugly replied knowing well enough you’d sneak some while he wasn’t looking.

\----

“My my, you even gave me a pillow!” Lihardt slumped in, “But I brought my own.” He waved his own feathered pillow at Hubert, “Thanks anyway.”  
“I'll take it then.” You snorted, snatching the pillow off Linharts pile and throwing it onto your own.

“Finally, everyone is here. You took your time.” Hubert scoffed, taking a seat by the roaring fire. You and Edelgard conversed over tea, talking about your weeks although you didn’t have much to say. Your week was filled with training and studying, then preparing for the sleepover in Vestra Manor which was a while away from where you resided.

“What are we going to do, Hubert?” Caspar spoke up, he was perched on a leather seat, a plain tob hung off his slim body.  
“Spin the bottle!” Dorothea jumped up, Ferdinand looked at her in his noble confusion, clearly this was a ‘commoners’ game as each person had no idea what it was. “Oh come on, don’t tell me all of you don’t know what this is? ___?” She looked at you expectantly, not knowing where you actually came from.

“Yes actually, ___ what is your background?” Linhardt sat back in his chair, “Does the Professor know? Do you have a crest?” He followed up with more questions and even Hubert was rather intrigued by what you would say.

“Uhm...I suppose the Professor would know more than what you do.” You had nowhere to run, no changing the subject- all of them were watching and waiting. “I am no noble. So I do know of the game you speak of.” You smiled lightly hoping they took your lie and refusing to answer any other questions fired at you.

“Hmm, how interesting.” Edelgard uncrossed her legs, “I would never have thought that considering you attend the most expensive form of education in Fodlan. Not to mention your clothes are cut from fine cloth.” She examined the beading of your cropped jacket, “Are those real pearls for buttons?” She had caught you.

“Lady Edelgard..” Hubert stepped up, something he had never done before and actually he didn’t even think about it before he stood, locked eyes with the princess firmly.  
“Hubert.” She sighed, no one had seen him like this, he actually looked rather agitated at Edelagard’s interrogation towards you. “Alright. I apologise, ___ that was rather out of line for me.” She then turned to Hubert and gave him a look, he was standing aimlessly in the middle of the room.

“___, come out here. Dorothea, set up your game.” Hubert walked out the room and you quickly followed, shutting the doors behind you as he led you into another room that had two grand doors showcasing the garden outside.  
“Why did you lie?” The natural light from the windows and glass doors brightened half of his face, the other was left in the shadows. “You are clearly a noble.”

“Bertie not now, please. Let’s not ruin this day, hm?” You smoothed out the lines on his jumper, looking up from the floor to his pale face, his cheekbones seemingly deeper than usual in this lighting.

\----  
Ferdinand’s POV.

“Excuse me, I must be needing the lavatory.” I slipped out of the room, chatter from my peers grew distant as I headed down the hall, my shoes giving away too much noise as I tried to find where Hubert took ___.

“Bertie not now, please.” I heard the sweet sound of ___’s voice coming from the end room, a thick oak door was left open and the wood in the hall was replaced by a pristine cream carpet. On the wall closest to me was a portrait of the terrifying Marquis Vestra and his wife, both looking as stern as ever- poor Hubert never had a chance.

It seemed they were in the middle of the room, backs facing away from me. I watched ___ brush his shoulders as she asked him not to force the truth from her lips. I had never seen Hubert display such confidence when telling Edelgard what to do, I knew he had feelings for ___ but looking at this display of affection I may be right in assuming she is using them to her advantage.

“Do you not see how sceptical you are coming across?” Hubert allowed the girl to touch him, their bodies were almost connected and if I knew any better, it seemed Hubert was actually sad.  
“You’re clearly not of common birth, you need not tell me anything but...Are you at least safe?” My eyes widened as I saw Hubert’s ungloved hands place themselves on ___’s waist.

“I am safe.” ___ replied, snaking her arms around the cold hearted man’s bare neck and fiddling with the ends of his hair. “You don’t need to protect me, Hubert. I am well capable.” Was I really seeing this? If ___ was acting she needed some sort of award because this looked very real, in fact they both looked madly in love. The way Hubert fretted and stood up for her, and how ___ clearly was set at ease with just the touch of Hubert’s hands. They had to be a thing.

“Alright. I know you’re strong. But that is physically, I wish to know mentally if you are okay. Happy, even.” Hubert lowered his head down and my heart was in my throat as I thought he was going to kiss the maiden, but instead he rested his head onto hers peacefully.

“Of course I am happy, I have you.” ___ whispered, smiling at his affection in clear lust, “Me and you against the world, hm?” She kissed his cheek softly, “I am with you, my love.” She whispered again before Hubert locked his lips onto hers, ___ gladly giving herself to him in that moment. I was left starstruck. I never thought I could be so invested in another person's relationship but this...I was rooting for.

I backed out of the room, my heart racing at such a romantic scene coming from Hubert. The man had found love before me!

“You know don’t you?” Dorothea stood in the cold hall, watching my expression and most probably hearing my beating heart from there.  
“You knew about this?!” I asked in hush tones, not moving from my spot but just gazing at her, still in my own world.  
“They both told me and Edie. Ferdinand, for their sake please keep this quiet.” She nodded my way, her clothes clung to the curves of her beautiful body and I couldn’t not agree.This was most definitely the secret of the ages.

\----

“So. This game?” Hubert walked back in with you almost hiding behind him, he towered over the group, taking his height from his father.  
“Ah you’re back, you two took your time.” Dorothe smirked, the group sat in a circle and in the middle was an empty wine bottle Dorothea had already downed, the lid off and the label half soaked.

“We had matters to discuss.” Hubert coughed, looking at Caspar who swallowed his tea unamused.  
“Right.” Linhardt blinked, “Just sit down.” He nodded to two pillows opposite each other on the rug, one for you and one for Hubert. You both crouched down, getting comfortable on the floor, Hubert looked at you knowingly, pointing to his lips in order for you to rub your own.   
The lipstick you hardly wore was smudged slightly from the kiss you both shared.

“So. The aim of the game is to spin this bottle, and whoever it lands on must kiss the spinner.” She giggled mischievously, “I shall go first.” She leaned over and spinned the bottle, it slowly went around and around until it landed on Petra who looked rather flustered. The pair shared a quick peck before the game went on and on, eventually leading to Ferdinand who spun the bottle slowly. All eyes followed the tip until it came to a halt on your body.

Hubert froze. You froze. Ferdiand looked to Dorothea for help.  
“Uh... Ferdi spin again.” She laughed nervously, looking at Edelgard for help as well but she was clueless.  
“Why?” Bernadetta tilted her head, “Does Ferdinand not like ___?” she pouted, “I thought they got along well.”  
Hubert looked at you, why wasn’t he kissing you?   
“I’m feeling rather sick.” You mumbled, covering your mouth. “Best if I don’t kiss anyone.” 

“Heck I don’t care!” Caspar laughed, “More of a reason to skip class if I get ill, ___ gimme your germs!” He grinned, hopping up to his knees.  
“Hey you didn’t spin the bottle, sit down.” Ferdinand slapped Caspar’s knee and instantly you and Hubert thought-

‘He knows.’

\------  
Multipul bottles of wine later.

“My head, it is doing the hurting.” Petra was slumped on the loveseat against the wall, it was night time now and the rain was covering the windows, so much so that Hubert and Edelgard closed the curtains on each one. Resulting in the whole clan to fall asleep- mostly drunk, and not being aware of the Senior Vestra’s returning home.

“Marquis Vestra! You’re back early.” A maid greeted them at the door, you woke up to the sound of three adults talking in the hall. No light was on and so the only thing that let you see was the fire behind you. Although it almost had died out. Beside you was Hubert, his mouth open as he snored loudly, his hair spread everywhere and half of his blanket on you rather than him. In fact you had your own, and his.

“You seem rather alarmed, is everything okay?” You heard the raspy voice question a maid, the sounds of bags dropping to the floor still didn’t wake anyone. You never took Hubert to be a heavy sleeper, but then again he did have a few glasses of red wine in him. 

“Hubert.” You whispered, the man just groaned, still fast asleep. “Damn it. I thought you said they weren’t due for two days.” You looked to the door, shadows were gaining closer and there was nothing you could do about it so you dropped to the floor, pretending to be fast asleep next to a drunken Hubert.

The footsteps stopped, Lord and Lady Vestra looked in to their main room, teenagers were sprawled out everywhere, two on the love seats, one on a chair and four others in a group beside a table of food.   
“What in all of Fodlan?” The man stared at the teens, some were regocnisable as being nobles in the Empire, such as Ferdinand, Caspar and even the Princess of Adrestia herself, curled up with what he presumed to be Bernadetta von Varley.

“Lord Hubert held a...sleepover.” The same maid bowed.  
“Yes. I can see that.” The Marquis sighed, trying to spot his son amongst the youths.  
“There he is.” His wife pointed to the end of the room where a lump covered in blankets was lying by the fire. Raven locks spread across the floor, along with very long and muscular limbs hanging out of the blanket.

“He is a mystery to this world, I swear.” He walked in, stepping over teens and plates alike, the room smelled of expensive wine and catering. Hubert’s mother followed, checking to see if each person was actually breathing as some seemed rather pale and limp.

“Well well, come look at this.” The Marquis called over his wife who was damp from the rain, she silently padded over to look down at her snoring son who had his arm protectively holding a beautiful youth sleeping soundly beside him. “He hides his secrets, but this I never would have thought.”

“And she’s so pretty too.” The lady smiled softly at her usually callous son, he looked at peace for once and was rather happy too.  
“Hm, knowing him he probably poisoned the poor girl.” The lord snorted, prodding his son in order to wake him, “Come on you brat, wake up.” He mumbled, now lightly tapping his shoe against Hubert’s leg.

“___ if you nudge me one more time.” Hubert slurred, flickering his hazy eyes open to be greeted with an older yet identical pare glaring back at him.  
“The name’s Father.” the Marquis grunted, “Shut up before you wake the poor girl.”

At this point you had no idea if you should make yourself known or not, you didn’t wish to lump Hubert with the punishment for such a mess.  
“I-I’m awake.” You mumbled, pretending to have only just woken up, “Bertie who are you talking to?” just for fun you decided to embarrass the man with such names.

“Bertie? Oh Hubert she’s so cute.” So called ‘Bertie’s’ mother held a hand to her cheek as she watched you sit up and rub your eyes, “What’s her name? How long have you been dating?” She looked in her leather tote bag and found a fresh bottle of water, “Here pet, have this.” she handed you the personalised bottle in case you also had been drinking. Which you hadn’t.

“Why are you two back?” Hubert scowelled, “___, don’t drink that.” he took the bottle from your hands just as you were putting it’s cold exterior to your lips.  
“I’m thirsty…” You pouted, looking away from Hubert who sighed in response.  
“I will make you something personally, go back to sleep for now.” 

“Ah, but I wish to meet her. Is she your girlfriend?” you looked at Hubert’s mother who had such a kind face, a tired one at that, but kind.  
“I am.” You smiled at her, purposely agitating Hubert for the fun of it, “You must be Hubert's mother- I must say I wasn’t expecting to meet you.” You chuckled, looking to your lover who was watching the ordeal go down with his father in tow.

“Are you blind?” The old man asked, Hubert slapped his forehead with frustration.  
“N-no.” You laughed sheepishly, “Hubert what must you be like at home?” you giggled as the man stood up, the blankets falling off him and he held out his hand for you to take.  
“Wouldn’t you love to know, come on I’ll get you a drink.”

Everyone was still fast asleep, you sleepily allowed Hubert to tug you along through the large manor until you reached a large kitchen at the back of the manor. It had two huge, black and gold stoves, and expensive black stools tucked under an island.   
The marble surfaces were white, but the cupboards were black with pearly white handles, perfect sets of expensive china could be admired in some of the glass cupboards up high on the almost light green walls.

“Here, sit down and I'll get you some water.” Hubert let go of your hand and pulled out a high stool from the island, his parents stood in the doorway side by side watching you hop onto the cushioned stool.  
Everyone was silent, the only noise was the sound of the brass tap releasing cold, fresh water into a clear glass that had small triangle patterns engraved into it. Hubert’s back was faced to you, he had a plain white top on with short sleeves, the fabric stuck to his muscles and if you stared for too long you knew you’d begin to drool at this man’s amazing figure.

“Happy?” Hubert turned around and stumbled, parts of his hand were wet from holding the glass under the tap, he slid the glass over to you and you grasped it tightly with two hands; not releasing eye contact with the male. “Hm, goooood.” His mouth curled as he watched you lightly sip the liquid, “I suppose you wish to know what’s going on?” He was still rather...intoxicated.

“I don’t care about your booze party.” Hubert’s mother walked in, her boots echoing through the room, “What I wish to know is how you and this fine woman met.” She perched herself on the stool beside you, she had long black hair that reached her waist and dull, grey eyes. Hubert’s father seemed to look the most like Hubert- the same nose, high cheekbones and identical eyes.

“It’s three in the morning.” Hubert panned to his mother, the watch on his veined wrist didn’t lie, it’s surface sometimes shining depending on where Hubert’s hand was. “Leave us be.” He turned to you, his eyes softening at the small yawn you released, “You’re still so tired.” His hands gripped the edge of the shining marble surface to keep him upright.

“I’ll be fine.” The water was gone, you didn’t realise how thirsty you were until given the option of a drink. “I think it’s you who needs to sleep.”   
“I think so too.” The Marquis watched his son try desperately to hold his composure, the alcohol clearly beating him. “How much did you drink?”

Hubert looked to the ceiling, silver pans hung down from it, almost looking like a baby's mobile.  
“Only two glasses.” He lied, no way Hubert was that much of a light weight, “Of wine, that is.”  
“He had around six.” You corrected the man, turning to his father, “Of wine. And then two shots of vodka during a game.”   
Hubert blinked at you ,”I thought we were a team.” He pouted, his head flopping down onto the cool surface, fringe flattened out in a ten centimeter radius around his head.

“We are. Bertie you should go to bed, your own bed. Not the floor by the fire.” You slipped off the chair, “I’ll carry your blankets, yeah?” You took the man’s arm, helping him stand properly.

“You don’t have to do that.” His mother objected, “He got himself into this mess after all.” she stayed seated, watching you place your small palm onto his back and how Hubert never stopped smiling when looking down at your face.

“My wife is right.” The Marquis’ eyes followed you and his son who was pretty much limping at this point.  
“You seem rather too good for my son.” He scoffed, leaning back so you both could walk through the doorway and into the main hall again.

“He’s not a bother.” You smiled, rubbing Hubert’s hard back, “If you need to know anything I’ll be happy to let you know once he’s asleep.” With each step the boards creaked under the pressure of the tall, drunk man. 

“You’re amazing.” He slurred, holding onto a door while you picked up his blankets and pillows. “Will you be staying downstairs?” He sighed, ignoring the entertained gazes of his parents.

“Yes, Bertie.” You giggled, throwing the heavy blanket over Hubert’s shoulders so he was wearing it like a cape. “If anyone wakes up to us gone it would be rather hard to explain.” once again you helped him walk, both heading for the grand staircase, “Lead the way.”

Hubert took you up the stairs one at a time, the second floor had portraits and paintings hanging on each wall- some being of Hubert as a youngster but you didn’t think you should point it out until the morning.

“This. Is my room.” He pushed open rather heavy doors revealing a cold room tens the size of his back in the monastery, at the far left was a huge four poster bed, two dark wooden bed tables were at either side. One holding a candle, the other a book with a tassel bookmark hanging out from one of the pages. “Oh my bed, I have missed you.” Hubert almost sprinted to the bed, his blanket-cape knocking over small trinkets on his coffee table.

If you wanted a detailed explination on what his room was like, then it would be cold. The white french patio balcony doors were open, shear black curtains were blowing in the breeze making the fire be put out. Speaking of which, his fireplace was a deep red brick with black painted wood for the mantlepiece, a small golden globe was placed on top- along with military medals and badges for show. Hanging on the wall was a beautiful painting of the waters behind the manor, opposite that on the other wall was a heavy golden mirror hanging high enough on the wall for Hubert to see his face.

The lighting was out, many candles were placed on small tables and shelves and inn the centre of the large room was a seating area, one long red loveseat and a brown coffee table opposite it. All posistioned on top of a deep red rug. The seating area faced his working area, the black leather chair left pulled out and multiple documents open and unsigned. Apart from that his room was kept rather clean.

“Watch it.” You caught a glass pot of black ink before it hit the ground, “Here are your pillows.” You threw two luxury pillows at his face, earning a laugh in return.  
“H-heyyy.” Hubert put them down in the wrong place but he wasn’t bothered, he set his head down and curled up under his white blanket, “Sleep with me. Look at this space with your name on it.” he patted a pillow beside him, the light from the moon ws the only reason you could see the man.

“I can’t Hubert.” You stroked his head gently, kissing his bare forehead over and over in the hopes it would send him to sleep.  
“Fuck the lot of them.” He sneered, his large hand running down you back making you shiver. “I just want you.” His eyes were half open and it was at this moment you knew Hubert was going to be the only one for you, the only one you could ever imagine being like this with.

“Don’t make me feel guilty, go to sleep handsome.” You watched as his eyes closed, smiling at his peaceful face and giggling at the utter nonsense he would sometimes mumble in order to try and get you to stay with him. “Goodnight Bertie.” You kissed his parted lips, not bothered by the foul smell of drink wafting from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it. Finally, the sleepover chapter and it's SO LONG. Enjoy, also I heard Fire emblem 3 houses is going on sale for black friday so you know, a good gift for christmas if you celebrate it. Idk.


	19. Intimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the last to leave Vestra Manor, Hubert and you get rather caught up in the moment and deside to push your limits all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. Wish I was you.  
> Hope you be doing well, hope your mental health is okay, hope your life is okay. If it's not- I relate, you're not alone.
> 
> Also author is very sad due to not being able to play Hyrule Warriors AOC until christmas.
> 
> OOO~ If u want, add my Friend-Code! We can be nintendo buddies.
> 
> SW-3520-7572-6136

You awoke on the floor, your back killed and you swore there was no way you would do this again. Chatter was the reason you awoke, Dorothea, Petra, Caspar and the rest were sick to the brim with headaches and that hangover hunger. The only ones not sick were you and Linhardt who was still fast asleep.

“You’re awake!” Dorothea was standing over you, her eyes were red and her skin was paler than usual. “Hubert’s not here, where did he go?” She hiccuped slightly, covering her mouth and apologising quietly.  
“He should be in his room, Lord and Lady Vestra returned at Goddess knows what hour so I had to escort him up the stairs as he could barely walk.” You groaned, how embarrassing that must have looked- at least you were sober the first time meeting Hubert’s parents.

“Gods you two are so cute, you know? I wish I had that with someone.” The brunette looked to the door, Hubert was leaning on the frame, his hair sticking up in each way possible as he clutched onto the sides of his head for dear life.

“Don’t say such things so loudly.” He mumbled, the plain white top was half tucked into his long, black casual pants and he looked so perfect to you. “___, I’m sorry for causing you trouble last night.” His eyes were tightly shut, the creases in his forehead increased.

“What? It was no problem at all, that’s what I’m here for.” You got up, your clothes falling from the bunched up position they were in while you were sat down. “How are you feeling?” No one else was there (Apart from Dorothea of course), all could be heard from the Kitchen. Smashing of pans and scrapes of cutlery irritated Hubert’s headache more.

“Sore. Probably better if someone had decided not to sleep downstairs.” His eyes opened finally, a soft smile was aimed at you and Hubert quickly tugged you into a hug, ignoring Dorothea’s watchful eyes.

“Breakfast?” You hummed, allowing Hubert to wrap his whole body around you like a blanket and Dorothea took her leave.  
“I wish I could cook you breakfast.” Hubert sighed into your hair, his hands stroking your upper back lovingly, “Just us. You could sit on the stool while I flip pancakes, fry bacon or whatever your heart wanted that morning.” In the background you both could hear Caspar yell out which slice of toast was his and Edelgard telling him to shut up as it was ‘too early for him’.

“You’re such a softie.” Pulling away from the man an amazing smell hit your nose, the food in this place seeped rather good- Hubert must have been given some fine cooks.

\-----

“Hey! Here I have pancakes for you.” Caspar chucked you a plate of fine made pancakes with fruit and honey glazed on top. Just how you liked it.  
“Wow, how thoughtful.” You took the plate, smiling warmly- almost as warm as the amazing food you were about to devour, Hubert thinned his lips as he watched your mouth water.

“Oh. Caspar.” Hubert took the plate from your hands with one swift motion, “You shouldn’t have.” He took one from the top, digging his teeth into the fluffy surface and ripping off a big section.  
“Right. You’re getting on my last nerve Hubert.” Caspar slapped the small towel off his shoulder and onto the marble surface, everyone stopped what they were doing- or rather eating and shushed themselves. “I try to just be nice to ___ and you still can’t handle it.” Even though Caspar was half the size of Hubert he squared up to the dark mage all the same.

“Are you really wishing to fight over this.” Hubert swallowed what was to be your pancake, almost coughing at the sheer bravery of caspar. “It was only a joke on my behalf.” He sniffed, handing you back the plate and clicking his neck into place- a dare if you will.

“Don’t even bother lying.” Caspar snorted, “C’mon! Outside! Let’s see how you fare without your magic.” He pushed past Hubert, the patio doors in his sight and as soon as the doors slammed behind him, Hubert poured a cup of coffee and took a seat next to Edelgard.

“I take it you’re not going then.” The princess asked, rather amused.  
“Of course not, he can stay out there.” Hubert sipped the hot liquid, swirling it around in his mouth before swallowing it down, as if nothing happened.

“W-well he should be leaving soon, we have a shared carriage due to our territories being close together.” Bernadetta squirmed uncomfortably in her chair, she didn’t like conflict.  
“As do me and Edie.” Dorothea bit into her slice of toast, butter oozing all over the bread- it looked heavenly.  
“What about you, ___? Do you need a ride, the Aegir house will of course take you where you need to go no problem!” Ferdinand was already dressed, his hair was shining just like his eyes.

“No need, thank you though Ferdie.” You perched down next to Bernadetta who was seemingly more relaxed than usual.  
“I see. Be safe on your travels.” He nodded at you, you knew he knew about you and Hubert and both of you were very thankful he hadn’t spoken up yet.

\----------

“Finally. They’re gone.” Hubert sighed into the loveseat up in his room, the slam of the door could be heard from the second floor; the doors were like steel drums.  
“Stop being so mopy.” You giggled, curling up next to him like a kitten, “I suppose now’s a good time for me to spend some time with you.” As the words left your lips and Hubert’s arm wrapped around your body a small knock was at his door.

“Who is it?” Hubert dropped his book onto his lap in annoyance, snapping his attention to the dark door in the corner to his right.  
“Your mother.” Lady Vestra opened the door, cooing at the cuddled position you and Hubert were in.  
“Leave?” Hubert moved back to his book, he had an urge to let go of you but he wasn’t going to let his mother come between his only alone time with you. Instead he leaned further back into the soft fabric of the loveseat, the back of the chair chreeking beneath his weight.

“Don’t be so rude.” The frail woman was not impressed, “I was wondering if ___ had a source of transport?” She let her eyes fall to you, your body was pressed up against Hubert’s and you looked at him with such loving eyes- even when he clearly had an attitude problem.

“I do, thank you for thinking of me though, it’s very kind.” You dropped your head in a small bow to express your gratitude for the woman’s concern.  
“Oh perfect, well stay here as long as you like.” She quietly slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her with one soft click. 

“Must you leave? With you here, my parents seem to be putting on a show. They’re not as dier and miserable.” Hubert’s green eyes read over line after line, even though his voice sounded so sincere his expression remained as stern as ever.

“Yes, I must prepare to return to the monastery, pack my bags, you know the drill.” You took the book from his hands and plopped it onto the table in front of you, “Come on we have an hour before I go, let’s do something.” 

Hubert made a low sort of noise, not from distaste but from something more passionate and deeper- was this the day you both would finally go the way?  
“What did you have in mind?” He raised a brow, eyeing your body up and down. You had a warm jumper tucked into a rising skirt, classy yet comfortable.  
“I should be asking you that, you seem to have something in mind.” You chuckled, going red under the strong gaze Hubert was giving you, it was as if he was some sort of God with that look- he could get you to do anything.

Hubert took no time in pulling you into a kiss, his lips clung to yours, his arms trailed over your back and neck while his legs moved towards you.  
Meanwhile you were trying to keep your stomach in check, Hubert was being rather rough with you, needy and wanting. It was different. You felt different.

“H-Hubert..” You squealed, your hands grasped onto Hubert’s firm shoulders as he forced his tongue into your wet mouth; hearing your stammers and watching your flustered face grow redder and redder it urged his want for you more.  
He pulled you closer, dragging his arms down your back to your hips, releasing his capture of your lips, letting a string of saliva run between you.

“What are you- ah!” Hubert pulled you up and onto his lap so both of your legs were outside of his own, if you sat firmly down you knew you would feel...something against you.  
“Are you uncomfortable?” Hubert lustfully looked into your eyes, his own cheeks warming up and a bead of sweat ran down his cheek.  
“N-no.” You exhaled at the touch of his hands running under your jumper, allowing him to grasp the fabric and strip you of it, throwing it onto the rug with no thought.

His hands were cold, them nimble fingers; that had killed many, easily unhooked your undergarments which dropped quicker to the floor than your jumper. All you could think of is how cold his touch was going to be, so you instead stripped him of his own T-shirt, focusing on his bare chest- pressing your own firmly to his, drawing your lower half to him.

Hubert groaned into your kiss, his hands hovering over your half naked body, which every inch was pressed forcefully against his own. He felt himself grow larger, wanting to break free of his trouser barrier, he slipped his hand down to the fabric that separated you from him wanting to push it down and let you see him all for the first time.

“What do you think you’re doing?” You slapped his eager hand, your lips curled up in a mischievous grin as Hubert blinked rather embarrassed.  
“I…” He paused,watching you pull his hands above his head and hold them together as you pressed your thinly clothed area against his bursting one- your underwear and his sleepwear being the only thing stopping him from slipping in.

“My Gods..” He gasped as you moved against him over and over, your chest bouncing in his beetroot face. With each hip movement you bit down on your tongue in order to keep your moans at bay, not letting Hubert have that satisfaction just yet.  
“___… release my hands.” He ordered and tugged, knowing if he tried hard enough he could escape easily but the pleasure was fogging his mind.

Finally you complied, releasing him and watched eagerly as he fumbled over and over- failing to untie the string that held his pants up with his nerves and excitement.  
“Need help?” You breathed against his ear, your chest blocking his view of the damned string that would be the death of him.

“As much as I love each part of you...I cannot see.” Hubert swallowed, he could feel his hair sticking to his forehead via the sweat he was dripping in. “Damn it.” Hubert reached down quickly under the loveseat and pulled out a dagger, cutting through the thin string with ease; breathing in deeply as it all settled into place.

“I’m ready, my love.” You confirmed, stroking his sharp jaw caringly and lifting your hips up off him so he could slip down his covering, suddenly you had dread fill your mind at the size of him. No way you could handle that the first time.

“D-don’t stare at it.” Hubert scolded you, shifting himself to get in a better position and deciding to slide down your skirt so all that was left was the white cloth covering your sensitive area.  
“I’m sorry.” You looked up, blinking hard as Hubert undressed you more and more until the cold air hit every part of your skin.

“You’re beautiful...and very wet.” Hubert smirked as he slipped a finger down to your entrance, “This may help.” He moved his finger deeper into your core, then another, slipping them in and out to the sound of your pleasurable moans.

“Stop. Just do it already.” You cursed, pulling on his black locks with the waves of pleasure running through you.  
“As you wish.” He chuckled, positioning your hips above him and letting you drop yourself slowly onto him, wiping a stray tear you happened to shed through the pain.

“Know that you can stop whenever.” he mumbled as you pulled his face into your chest- something he didn’t complain about.   
“I’m fine.” You shuddered as the pleasure began to grow again, winning through the pain and allowing you to go deeper, your knees digging into the cushion of the red loveseat and your hands holding Hubert close to you. 

“___..” Hubert flipped his head back, his green eyes scanning your mouth which was hanging agape, your eyes that were almost going to the back of your head. You were amazing.

You picked up the pace, managing to ram him into you harder, moaning louder- almost screaming his name out into the thin air.  
Hubert held your hips and rear, helping you lift yourself up and down onto him, low groans emitting from his throat every so often.

“I’m close..” Hubert gritted his teeth, pushing his hips up in rhythm with yours, wishing to get the best amount of feeling he could possible. He was 20, and finally he had lost his long held virginity- and to you no less.  
“Me too~” You moaned, allowing Hubert to take over slightly and yell out in euphoria as your walls tightened around him, warm liquid ran down over him and he threw his head back as he was also coming to the finish line.

“Hubert don’t-” You held his arms tightly, shaking him out of it so he could think of the consequences if he released himself in you.  
“Shit.” He lifted you off him, irritated, now realising he can’t fulfill his pleasures until he leaves the monastery and is prepared to have a family.

“W-would you like to..” You looked away, unsure on what Hubert wanted to do now.  
“It’s...I don’t know.” He had no idea what to do now, did he dare ask for more of you? He felt like he’d be forcing you if so and never wanted to do such a thing- unless it interested you of course.

“Allow me.” You gulped, taking a chance and sliding off him to tie your hair up quickly using the hair tie strapped to your wrist. “You just sit tight.”


	20. Betrayal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two moons have passed since you lost your virginity to Hubert. For one of them he had took leave just as he said he would and you begin to wonder what he's doing in the Empire. That's until he and Edelgard place all of your lives in danger with a plan they had devised for many years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight. Enjoy. Also if you for some reason haven't played this part of the game then S P O I L E R S.

Two Months/moons later.

No letter, no scout, no word from anyone. The professor was grieving- given a new forsaken power by the goddess and Rhea was almost drooling at the idea of him receiving a divine revelation by sitting on the throne of Sothis.

Edelgard was no better, she was all over the place, you felt stupid and petty if you asked about Hubert but you worried, why wasn’t he reaching out? Why wasn’t he back? It was getting to the last week of the moon and the upcoming mission was growing nearer, where was he? The professor always had Hubert on the front lines- he was an asset and a skilled dark mage!

You knew something was up, Dorothea had the same thoughts as well, in fact she was the only one you could confide in; Edelgard was losing your trust with her constant dodging and hiding in her room and even in the depths of abyss. 

“Ferdinand mentioned a few weeks ago that both Edelgard and Hubert were going in and out of the capital.” Dorothea slapped a fist in her palm with an idea, “Hubert mentioned he was going to leave this moon. But the others he didn’t mention, perhaps those were the days you never saw him- the ones he may have lied about saying he was busy somewhere else in the Monastery.” 

The thought of him lying to you like that made you sick, the doubts and self conscious beliefs of you not being good enough for him and being used by him for perhaps a pass time made you quiver. Dorothea noticed this, her pale hand took yours firmly.

“Hey, I don’t think for a second Hubert is doing some nasty things while he’s gone. The guy hasn’t been with anyone for his whole life before meeting you- in fact I believe he’s fallen in love with you.” She nodded at the last part, green eyes as confident as a lion’s, perhaps she was in the wrong house.

“I don’t want to distrust him.” you retrieved your hand, placing it back to your side. “I suppose there are still a few days.” 

\----

“Are you ready?” You walked behind the professor who was standing alone under a tree near the graveyard, “Rhea may have a fit if you avoid her too long.” Byleth gave you a shocked look, his now teal hair was shaping his face, “Don’t look at me like that, I know how you think. You’re uncomfortable.” You sighed, looking at the gravestones below.

“I could say the same about you.” He hummed as his rare eyes looked at the blue sky in defeat. “You have been on edge for the past moon. I never thought one could grow attached to a man like Hubert.” His black cape blew in the breeze, the words were so solemn and bland as if it meant nothing.

“Professor..” You trailed off, the man still wasn’t back yet.  
“I know. I should not meddle in a student's personal life, but Hubert is one dark and empty soul, I believe it runs deeper than his dedication to Edelgard; that man has been through some things.”He looked at you and placed a hand on your armoured shoulder, “You two are close, I see that. I believe he trusts you, however you must understand Hubert has a job for life, ___. Come, let us make haste, they’re waiting.” 

\----

Rhea led the black Eagle’s down an oversized staircase in an open room that glowed a deep green colour. Situated in the middle was a grand tomb shining in silver with green swirls and patterns engraved deep into the metal; equally on the sides were expensive looking boxes- perhaps the treasures of the church.

“So this is where the Goddess’ body is kept.” Ferdinand marched next to you, his hair being one of the brightest things in the space. A pale hand wrapped around a steel lance that was resting on his shoulder, all were told to prepare for any unexpected ambushes- yet no one knew what they were suspecting. Or who.

“That staircase is miles long.” Linhardt whispered on the other side of you, “Must we follow the Professor up there? By the time I get to the top I’ll want to throw myself off it’s edge.” He sighed looking at the mount that balanced a plain, stern, throne which looked highly uncomfortable. 

“I wouldn’t want to be the Professor, he’s strong and all, but that thing looks like a whole lot of pressure he doesn’t want.” Caspar was then next to Linhardt, all of you were walking in a line, the only noise being the clashing of your armour and weapons as you took a step closer to the bleak future.

“You’re not wrong.” You agreed, fixing your gloves, “Where’s Bernie, Dorothea and Petra?” You looked around, the three were trailing behind, two were dragging one. I’ll let you guess who was who.

The youths reached the foot of the staircase, Rhea and the Professor were already halfway up while you and Ferdinand exchanged looks before taking two steps at a time to scale them abandoned stairs.

“Nearly there Linhardt, breathe in and out.” Caspar smacked the back of the green haired sloth while grinning- he never stopped grinning. “Come on, four more steps! Heck even Bernie overtook you.” He chuckled as the crest enthusiast glared into his cyan eyes.  
“Push off, would you? I wasn’t warned this was involved- if I was I would surely be back in my bed.” Linhard fixed his clothes, standing tall while everyone waited patiently for him to arrive.  
"I'm pretty sure that's why you weren't informed, Lin." Dorothea chuckled.

“Now we are all here, Professor.” Rhea took her eyes off Linhardt and allowed them to eye up the stiffened professor instead, “You recognise this throne, I know you do. Please sit.” She clasped her hands together like a crazy person, eyes wide and shining. “Finally… the time has come.” She whispered over and over, this wasn’t right.

You scanned the crowd, no Edelgard, no Hubert. The professor couldn’t sit on that stone- alas you were too late, just as you turned to see him sat on the throne echoing of boots from the entrance rang out.

“Stop right there!” Edelgard stood at the doorway, axe in hand, clenched fist in the other. On her right, Hubert on her left, an assassin. You couldn’t breathe, what was she doing? God’s you knew something was amiss and you didn’t say anything! You couldn’t think straight- or at all, Hubert had his hands limply hanging by his sides, his uniform suited and buttoned on just as normal, perhaps this was some joke? You looked at him, waiting for him to look back but he never did, it was as clear as day he was ignoring you of all people.

“Don’t move! If you do, your lives will be forfeit!” The assassin cackled, slamming his left foot into the stone with confidence and pride “Thank you ever so much for leading us here. The Imperial army will now take every last crest stone this room has to offer.” He lifted his head up in fits of laughter, you all were the butt of an evil, Adrestian joke.

“What’s the Imperial army doing here?!” Dorothea grasped your arm and looked to the Professor who was getting up from his seated position, eyes scanning the scene below him in alarm.  
“Wait. Does he work for the Flame Emperor?” Ferdinand piped up, clearly all as taken aback as you were.

“So the Flame Emperor was connected to the Empire...I never thought that possible.” Linhardt trailed off, his blue eyes turned to Bernadetta who was peering over the stone fencing,  
“Edelgard, did you know about this?” Her purple hair was tangled up in her hood while her small hands trembled in fear.

Without hesitation the white haired teen nodded her head, “Yes. In fact I gave the order. I am the Flame Emperor.” The only person yet to speak up was Hubert, he cracked a grin once facing the warrior princess, “I guess that’s the end of play-at-school your highness.. I mean your Majesty.” He bowed his sorry head, nodding at troops behind him as the assassin gave orders- you were going to be sick. 

“Insolence! You will atone for the sin of trampling on this holy resting place!” Rhea screeched, breathing heavy and eyes nearly bulging out her head. “Professor! Protect the crest stones at once!” She ordered, pointing a finger down to the enemy troops that filled the area, maybe thirty at least scattered to planned positions if you could guess by one look.

“You made use of us...why?” Petra gritted her teeth, preparing her sword whilst the rest of the black eagles flooded the stairs before it was too late.  
“I do not wish to harm you!” Edelgard called out but you weren't listening, Professor Byleth was holding you tightly in order to make sure you didn’t sprint through them all and try to kick the shit out of a smug looking Hubert in the corner.

“Let me go.” you growled, pulling on his grasp but he didn’t listen, tightening his grip on you for your own protection.

Hubert noticed your struggle, he noticed how the Professor was holding you close to him, protecting you. He noticed your yelling, your anger and how you swatted a soldier away with your sword like a mere fly before the battle had even begun. Edelgard turned to him, eyes wide and lips forming a stern line. 

He managed to catch your gaze and you froze, the rampage stopped, the heavy breathing stopped, the professor caught on and held you tighter speaking words Hubert could only imagine would be ‘Don’t look at him.’ or ‘He’s not worth it.’  
Gods he wished you were on his side, but Hubert was not going to be another traitor like his father. He had a plan of his own, for now he had to abide by the ruling that you wished his head on a silver spear.

“___! Calm.” The professor yelled, the whole arena heard and watched as you stirred out of control, the power seeping in your blood that you had hidden for so long was pouring out in one swift moment, “Damn, I have no choice.” He muttered, he raised an arm high- for one moment Hubert was ready to pounce, thinking the professor was going to beat you until you stopped this outburst, but no. A flash of green emitted out from his hands and you were gone. He had warped you away, such a powerful move Hubert had no idea the Professor could even pull through.

“Hubert. Now.” Edelgard nodded at the agitated man, “Leave!” She ordered again, before slicing her axe through the air to start the battle at once. Hubert blinked, he watched as soldiers rampaged, stole and attacked his peers. He was not staying- as planned, Hubert was gone with a poof of purple smoke. Soon to return.


	21. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You cry to yourself above the battle field, no one was there to help you, no one was there to comfort you and as soon as one person walks in, they're there to crush your morals and silently question where your loyalties lie.

Before you could run, tell him to stop, you found yourself engulfed in green magic, not healing magic but one that sunk you underground and allowed you to come back up locked in a room with a bed. It smelled of coffee, piles of paper were on the desk before you and stacks of books were to your left.

Was this the professor's room? He must have had no time to think and warped you into his quarters, alone. He was rather messy for a teacher, his bed wasn’t made and the papers he had yet to grade were scattered everywhere in piles along with empty or half full cups of coffee to get him through the night, poor guy.

“Sorry Professor.” You muttered, getting to your feet and shaking your legs out, “Something must be done.” You took a step back before shooting your whole weight at his door, breaking it down in one hit and nearly landing face first on the stone outside. 

“That was close.” Dimitri happened to be walking by, his baby blue eyes showing confusion, “Why pray tell , were you locked in there?” He briskly jogged over to check the damage, Dedue stood in silence, watching.

“Dimitri! You’re just the person I need.” You gasped, the heat of the moment taking all sense out of you as you ambushed the teen in an embrace, even though he was surprised- Dimitri patted your back anyway.  
“A-ah sorry. You just don’t understand what your timing means to me.” Quickly you released the guy, nodding to Dedue behind him, he gave a nod back.  
“What is the matter?” Dimitri walked down the few steps to Dedue with you, “Should you not be with the Professor?”

“Dimitri. The flame emperor is Edelgard.” You blurted it out in the open, instantly the life was drained from his pale face. “She revealed herself to us and has ordered the Imperial army to take the crest stones. The professor warped me out due to my rage about the event.” You looked to Dedue, “Can you both help us? You must.”

“Your highness?” Dedue turned to the prince, wanting acceptance to help.  
“Of course. This information has helped me greatly, lead the way, ___.” He didn’t seem happy, sad or angry. He was neutral, monotone and while walking back to the Cathedral he remained silent apart from his rough breathing.

“This is it.” You stood outside the doors, “Edelgard should be right at the bottom of these stairs accompanied by her soldiers. You must be careful.” You took the steel sword that was hanging from your hips, “I can’t go with you. Not after last time. Take this incase anything breaks.” Dedue took the sword with thanks.

“Thank you, ___. Revenge shall finally be mine courtesy to you.” No more words were spoken as Dimitri and Dedue headed down into the dungeon like room where battle cries could distantly be heard.

\-----

It had been ages, your head was planted in your coated hands despite them smelling of sweat and your rear was aching from the hard wooden bench in the Cathedral. Even still being in such a quiet and tranquil area your heart was pounding in your chest, nausea not leaving your stomach and the feeling of someone watching you was pushed to the back of your mind as the tears began to fall. Each salted tear dropped to the marble floor that comforted your plated boots. 

“Don’t cry.” That well known, deep voice echoed alone behind you. “Please. ___ allow me to explain.” It pleaded with you, as if you were holding an axe to their throat.  
“Shut up” You spat in between sobs, “Get out before I make you.” You removed your shaking hands from your damp face, looking at the blurred puddle at your feet, your reflection glaring back at you.

“I know I do not deserve the chance to explain myself but if not…” Hubert stood still in the centre of the holy ground, the light from above making his sharp features glow, “I fear I will lose you. I can’t lose you.” His fists clenched along with his jaw.

“Lies!” You yelled, “Stop lying, Hubert.” You turned to face him, he was on the brink of collapsing. It shocked you.  
“Don’t make me beg, please. Just let me explain our cause.” 

Why weren’t you attacking him? He lied to you and used you!

“Lord Hubert! The time has come.” A small plump man hobbled out from the corner, was he always there?  
“Leave us.” Hubert glared at the man.  
“But sir-”  
“LEAVE US.” He roared again, violently pointing to the door, such a command sent the soldier running.

“Duty calls.” You spoke up, the tears had stopped falling, “That’s your job isn’t it? Quit the sob story, you were bored and I was just a placeholder for your time in this place.” You couldn’t kill him, no matter how angered and vexed you were at the man there was no way you could rip out his heart- little did you know your words were doing just that.

“That is not true.” He stepped forward, arms outstretched as he watched you walk away, “Damn it. There’s no time, please, trust in me. Come with me!” He begged you, “I can explain it all, I can protect you.” He was waving his arms about violently but it was no use. Your relationship had broken down due to the lack of trust.

“___...I love you.” Hubert whispered, his eyes like glass and his composure as depressed as a mule. “I will give you time. Please think things over.” He bowed his head and then warped away into purple magic.


	22. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to face the music, both you and Hubert go head-to-head in battle and this is no training session no more. However neither of you can find the willpower to destruct the other- leading to Hubert's plan B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this took so long to get out, although I doubt many of you are waiting. I have tons of exams to do before the winter holidays start next week! This is a long ass chapter to make up for it :)

You awoke to rapid pounding, for a moment you believed everything that happened was just a dream and this was Hubert coming to wake you up as usual- to take you to breakfast and play with your hand under the table while sipping his coffee.

“I’m coming in.” The professor warned, pushing open your doors- his eyes losing their bright light when he saw your state, “I wish I could help, I’m sorry ___.” He dropped his arms in defeat and slid a silver pendant onto your desk. “Here, this is for the invasion, it’s a goddess ring; I need you of all people to survive this.” He swallowed for a moment, watching you slump out of the bed in your nightwear and pick up the ring. The way you were dressed so carelessly, not a bother to make some sort of an effort- it was not like you at all.

“Thank you Professor.” You slipped it onto your right hand, a perfect fit. “I should pull myself together.” Everyone was hurting, confused and scared at the same time. Edelgard declared war on the church and now you had to face the man who confessed his love to you on the battlefield very soon.

“I must ask you something.” The professor fixed his arm plates, “You bear a crest don’t you?” He smiled lightly, finding out your small secret a few days prior he didn’t say anything.

“Yes.” You sighed, “I don’t know or understand it’s history, but the name I believe is to be the crest of Aries.” You and the professor both knew there was no point in asking him about it, after all he had no idea about the church until a few moons ago. Infact, byleth knew little about anything unless it was to do with chopping up the enemy.

“Well I shall keep that in mind, I don’t understand what it does but going to Hannerman is a bad idea.” He nodded to himself, ignoring your being for a split second “We expect the imperial troops to arrive by dawn tomorrow- be ready.” It was stated more as an order than a warning, a bit of tough love if you will.

\--------------

Dawn came soon enough, it was cold and some soldiers were throwing up out of nerves in dark corners. These were the knights of Serios and yet they were terrified of an 18 year old Emperor! It didn't look good, even if you did have the immaculate one on your side.

“Alright troops listen up!” Alois stood on a long table, he wasn’t the tallest of males but was very loud which made up for it. “Byleth’s army will be attacking head on, we already went through the Emperor and her retainer’s weaknesses so keep that in mind. The rest of us will attack the lower ranked forces coming from the west and east in two seperate groups.” He lifted up a silver axe in one hand and cheered some words you didn’t pay attention to, many cheered, many stayed silent in a corner.

“This is weird.” Ferdinand was standing next to you, so quiet you jumped slightly when he spoke up. “I’m going up against my liege and you against your lover.” he tightened a silver buckle on one thigh and fixed his belt into place, “Don’t get overwashed by emotions out there, you need to focus on the task at hand- emotions can come later.” He sternly pulled you into a hug, “I’m sorry it’s turned out like this ___. But I am here for you.” He mumbled and for once you hugged back, not wanting to let go. Ferdinand and Dorothea were your rocks during this time, both doted so on you.

“Thank you Ferdinand.” You both released each other as Byleth called his troops to make haste for the gates of Garreg Mach, stampeeds of boots ran past you both forcefully not willingly. “This is it.” The red head nodded at your words, for one who had been bested by Edelgard all his life he stood with confidence and pride as he swung a leg onto a fine armored stallion. "Do NOT die." He ordered, grasping the leather reigns and digging his heels into the sides of the mammel.

Rhea was behind you, accompanied by Catherine and shielded by Byleth and yourself. It would be you two and Petra running up front while bernadetta would take haste on the ballista on the right and dorothea would knock out heavy armoured knights with her dark magic on the left. Caspar was to be Bernadetta’s shield and Ferdinand would be Dorothea’s- Linhardt was to use his healing magic’s amazing range to take care of the whole group. Quite an important role for one so lazy.

Byleth scanned the playing field like a chess board, the goal was to take all three strongholds, one lead by Hubert, one lead by Edelgard and one lead by a general named Ladislava; an enemy you all had no information on.

“___, stay as far away as possible from the right.” The professor yelled while you both ran forward and down a set of stairs, “I think you know why.” He snapped out the sword of the creator and impaled an imperial soldier with ease while you gashed a long wound onto a pegasus knight. “I understand.” You agreed with his wishes and waited until the next turn in silence, just listening to Byleth’s orders and watching Bernadetta ambush a demonic beast with her long range attacks. Each turn you regained health thanks to the magic infused ring the Professor gifted you, the more soldiers and fighters you murdered and striked down- the closer you got to Edelgard, her white hair letting her stick out like a sore thumb.

“___!” Caspar yelled from the right, he was holding Bernadetta’s limp body which was coated in deep red blood trickling down her small arm. “Help!” His blue eyes were struck with worry and you scanned your surroundings, disobeying the Professors orders and scarpering off to the two youngsters.

“Damn- what happened?!” You helped Caspar hold Bernadetta who was spouting out random words and occasionally muttering apologies to you both who were now crouched down behind a half blasted building, your mind was trying hard not to focus on the fact that Hubert was supposedly to be waiting behind it.

“We’re winning, yeah?” The purple maiden choked as she watched Caspar rummage through your ripped leather pouch in search for the last drop of vullerancy you had. “Let me retreat, even if I use the vullerancy I’ll end up retreating later on.” She pushed away the blue bottle, coughing once more before yelling out her retreat through the protests of Caspar.

“Should we have stopped her?” Caspar looked behind the building, watching an allied soldier ambush an imperial soldier.  
“No, she had a point.” You unsheathed your sword and looked at the blue haired boy, “I cannot leave you now, not on your own.” The words made Caspars heart flip, there was around three years between you two which seemed to make him fall for you more, not to mention your skill with a sword.

“Y-you don’t have to do that. I’m not a kid.” He bashed his fist against his chest and jumped out from the hiding spot you both were in, “I will protect you,___!” He yelled, smashing his gauntletts into the abdomen of a mage, taking them out in one hit, slippery blood dripping from each spike on his knuckle.

You watched for a moment, building the courage up to sprint out and aid him, knowing Hubert would be right in your eyeline. This was it.

‘___, I love you.’ 

Them words repeated over in your mind, making you yell out in pure anger, frustration and betrayal; blocking an attack from hitting Caspar in the thigh. “Don’t be so rash!” You chastised, kicking back another knight and allowed Caspar to dig his blades into the winded man. How had you not noticed how much of an unstoppable team you two were?

Hubert was rubbing his dirtied hands against his dark mage robes, the pale green eyes he was well known for desperately watched you and Caspar protect each other, it killed him, crushed his soul and for once he understood what Caspar had been feeling all this time. A pang of fear that you would forget about him ran through his system. He raised his toned arm, a ball of poisonous dark magic loomed over his shadowed figure as he aimed for Caspar’s small frame engulfed in brown armour. 

Nearly there...Hubert charged up the magic while waiting for you to move out of his way, the one thing he didn’t wish to do was harm you- however he knew he had to face you soon.

“Gahhh!” Caspar yelled, purple smoke snaked around him, swirling between his legs and through the cracks of his arms. The last thing you saw was his cyan eyes open wide in agony as his remaining strength was taken out from his helpless body. Each one of his fingers were ourstreached and you could do nothing to help as he dropped to his knees, passing out but still breathing.

Caspar's body lay limp in a pile of enemy blood, face down on the filthy cobblestones; he didn't deserve this, none of you deserved this. 

“You don’t stop do you?!” You schreached, “Come on! It’s my turn, do your worst!” Your arms were shaking from anger and from hurt, Hubert was still- no emotion on his pale face as his eyes followed your bloodied sword swinging recklessly through the tainted air.

“This is war. You chose Byleth, you chose him.” Hubert choked, still not moving. “I asked you to listen, ___. Please listen to me, I don’t wish to do anything reckless.” It was abandoned where you both were, each soldier that was to be protecting Hubert was slaughtered by two students- the Imperial army may have been large, but the Knights of Serios were far stronger. Lakes of blood kept spreading from dead bodies, the smell was foul and in the background both of you could hear Byleth and Edelgard go at it.

“Is that a threat, Vestra?” You spat, this man had to be acting.  
“You’re not going to back down are you?” He sighed, the colour drained from his skin and eyes while the pipes in his throat clapsed together in anxiety, "Very well. Fight me!" He roared, pulling out both arms in preperation- both legs spread wide in a defence stance.

"Haaaaah!" You bellowed, slamming your feet into the ground one after the other, building up speed like a bull in order to win this battle. The shining of your sword sparked in the light as you pushed off the ground using the tips of your feet, launching your body into the air to eventually slam your sword back down towards Hubert, who narowly dodged.

"I can feel your anger." He gasped, scraping himself up off the floor and shooting purple spikes at you from thin air- each one missing, on purpose or by acciendent is unkown. "Kill me, slice me to pieces if you wish- but you know it won't help your anger!" Hubert was growling at this point, ditching his favoured black magic to duel you in one-on-one sword combat. His black robes were ripped, a wound on his leg was seeping blood while small parts of his abdomen were on display via your missed slices.

"Stop!" You coughed, clashing your weapon onto his, both of your faces almsot pressed against the sides of your blades as you both pushed with all your might, blood , sweat and tears masking your skin, "Stop talking!"

"It's the truth!" Hubert's eyes were locked with yours, deep creases were carved out on his forehead as he struggled to maintain the posistion for much longer, "You can't mentally kill me, the closest you get is scraping my skin and I keep purposly missing!" He cried, pushing his left foot forward and launching your body backwards so you hit the ground, hard. "I still love you, ___. And I know you feel the same." He stopped shouting, the tip of his blade digging into your extended neck- defeated by your own emotions.

"Why..." You choked, a warm tear escaping the waterline of your left eye, "Why did you have to do this..?" 

Hubert was silent, his sword still pointed at you. Why was he doing this? He loved you, right? 

“My apologies my dearest, ___ but I must do this for your own safety.” Hubert snapped his fingers up in the smoked air.  
“What are you- hey!” Two hooded individuals grabbed your arms, pulling you up from the floor and forcing you to stand on your two feet.  
“Don’t hurt her. Take her to the manor, there’s a room prepared.” Hubert ordered and within seconds you were stuffed into the back of a black glossed carriage which had books and food held in small wired boxes.

“Lord Hubert personally took out these books before the battle, the ride to Vestra manor is long and so these are to make sure you’re not bored.” A rough looking man removed his hood, he had ash blonde hair and a matching beard, his eyes were wrinkled and brown. Not much of a looker.

“I don’t want any of this shit.” You kicked the box of books to the floor and many titles focused on tactics fell out. Of course. “The food’s probably poisoned too, I wouldn’t eat it if I were you.” You sniffed, looking out of the window. The men had taken your sword and threw it off the mountain, you knew Byleth would find you afterwards though, he would know you hadn’t died so easily.

“Thank you for your concern Lady ___, but this was prepared by the staff.” Another man bowed his head, taking a roll of fluffy white bread and biting it, crumbs fell to the floor. “We are to look after you, so anything you need me to try- I shall.”   
These people didn’t seem bad, you could tell they were just following their orders to save their own skin and make a bit of coin but you knew pity when you saw it. 

“I don’t need that, you can just do what you want. I know that Bastard’s probably paying you good money to keep watch over me.” You tapped lightly on the handle of the door, locked. The Empire’s crimson flags flapped in the wind as the carriage picked up pace once gaining enough space from the battle field and nearby villages. Due to the mixture of being rocked back and forth in the back of this moving box and the lack of food entering your body you fell asleep in the comfort of these two harsh looking men.

\---

“Lady ___, we've arrived.” The ash blonde scruff you had come to know a Deck woke you abruptly, in the middle of a dream based upon your wildest desires. “My apologies but we must tie your arms back with this rope.” He held up a yellow toned rope which looked freshly bought for this occasion, Deck appreciated how you would calmly comply to his orders from Hubert and he could sense you were doing it to save his skin.

“That’s fine, any tighter and they’ll break.” You straightened your back under the shadows of Vesta Maor which loomed over your frame like a monster. “Who would have thought the next time I‘d be here would be as a prisoner?” You snarled, your bloodstained boots almost dragging themselves up the concrete steps and to the black doors.

“I believe for once Lord Hubert has good intentions, not once have we been told to take care of someone.” Deck helped you trudge into the hall where lines of staff waited dressed to the nines bowing their heads on arrival. One butler released your wrists from the rope as Deck locked the main doors behind you, the thud echoing through the dastardly place.

“What is all this?” You scoffed, leaning back on one foot as tens of pairs of eyes stared at you.  
“You must be Lady ___, yes?” What seemed to be a more ‘important’ looking butler greeted you after a long winded silence.  
“Unfortunately.” You sighed, waving a dismissive hand at them all, “Just take me to my cell, I can’t be bothered with this.”

Many of the maids, chefs, butlers, dressers and even the gardener began to whisper to the person next to them in confusion.

“My apologies, it seems Lord Hubert hasn’t told you.” The grander Butler had grey hair, grey eyes and tied back, long hair. “I am Garson, the head of staff here in Vestra Manor. Lord Hubert had informed us you would be staying and to treat you as if you were the Lady.” He bowed once more, you wondered if he did it again he may start to get motion sickness.

“Do. Not. Call me Lady Vestra.” You warned, looking at the rest of the staff too.  
“Naturally, Ma’am- Lord Hubert has yet to take the title of Marquis Vestra so it is not yet protocall.” Garson smiled sheepishly, “For now you remain as Lady ___.”  
“Not ‘for now’, forever. I will not be marrying that liar...that snake.” You made that very clear, “If you don’t mind, I’d like to find a room with a bed and stay there.” You made sure Deck followed you as a scarce maid took you up the stairs and across the red rugged landing.

“E-excuse me Lady ___.” The maid paused outside a set of luxury brown, glossed doors with gold implants, she was young and small, mousy brown hair that was pinned back.  
“Yes?” You moved ahead of her and opened the doors, the room was freezing and cream in colour.

“Lord Hubert said that you can change anything you wish, just ask and we shall buy anything you need to make yourself more at home.” She bowed her head, watching you turn around over and over to look at all of your room. Hubert had wanted you to be comfortable, hoping once you calmed down- you would listen to his words and join his side.

“That won’t be necessary, I’m not planning on staying.” You mumbled, coming to a halt and staring at your perfectly made bed. There was so much anger chained up within you, it wasn’t that staff’s fault you were here- their lives are on the line here too. “You can leave.” You sighed, allowing the doors to be closed on you and silence to find your sore ears at last.

The carpet was cushioned like a pillow, it looked new or perhaps never had been used knowing this place they probably get no visitors. A golden chandelier hung down from the white ceiling, roses were carved out into a ring shape around the hook that held the ancient light bearer. Your walls were a light green, like Hubert’s eyes almost- damn him, he managed to find himself to you somehow. 

Instead of the usual brown oak doors, the ones in your room were white and gold, a matching golden mirror was nailed to the right wall, in the middle of two sets of doors.

“What’s in this room?” You pondered out loud, flicking your painfull shoes off your bruised feet and placing them on a small table in order to keep the carpet fresh. Your hand curled around the golden door knob, pushing one white door outwards and marvelling in the sight you saw. Honey brown wood replaced the white carpet, it’s gloss reflected the white marble sink that sat snugly between two large windows. In the centre was a white rug with black accents, it was smartly placed under a pearly clawfoot bathtub with brass taps that matched the sinks. 

“This man is crazy.” You shook your head at the sight, he knew your taste and had set this up. “I wonder what the other room is.” you walked backwards out of the room, it must have been around ten or more hours since you had fought Hubert and been taken here which explained him being stood at the door to your room watching you anxiously.

“I’m not crazy. I’m in love.” He frowned, his heart sinking at his effort to make you feel more comforted. He always knew he wasn’t cut out for that work.  
“Hubert. Let me go.” You stood in front of a window, the warm light not displaying your current mood.  
“Byleth is dead.” He coughed, “There is no one left to protect you from this war bar myself, I cannot let you go out there- be killed by an Imperial soldier.” He shook his head, not moving from the archway.

“You killed the Professor?!” You screamed, sudden floods of tears broke out of their long held cage and poured down your cheeks, “Did you think that would magically make me want to stay?!” You waved your hands ferociously about, swearing, cursing and throwing things at Hubert.

“We didn’t kill him!” Hubert cried out, ducking from a lamp you and leaping forward to grasp you in his arms- stopping you from throwing more objects. “I didn’t even see him, it was reported he fell off a cliff due to the Immaculate one’s rage.” He felt your quaking, your crying, it hurt him more to see you like this. So painful.

“H-he’s so strong. There’s no way…” Your hands were like jelly, reaching up to your face as you sobbed loudly into your cut palms, falling to the floor as if someone had rammed a sword through your guts.

“This is why I must keep you here.” Hubert crouched down next to you, “You can look after yourself, I know that well enough. But you do not know who the enemy is.” He sighed, not wishing to give you unwanted touch- he just sat there and watched.

“You’re the enemy. You and Edelgard have declared war on the church, if it were not for you...The Professor...He’d be still breathing.” You pushed your heavy body away by your legs, the tears were staining your face.

“No. Rhea and the Church of Serios is our enemy, Fodlan’s enemy. They have lied for centuries about their identity and the past stories they tell.” Hubert didn’t dare move, he just looked at you from under his thick waves.

“You cannot be serious.” You sniffed, so tired and weak you couldn’t keep fighting with him. Your ex lover.  
“The evidence is all there, why Seteth hides books that explain the truth, how Rhea can turn into a giant beast driven off pure anger and burn an entire town in seconds.” Hubert’s brows dug into each other, a foul look on his face. “They are the reason why the professor has the crest of flames. I am unsure how, but I have an idea.” 

“You make me so angry. I feel so betrayed and stupid, even if there is truth to your words you are killing innocent lives here.” You gargled, eyes sore from the salt in your tears.  
“I hope that anger comes to pass, for now it is understandable. But I have never used you, lied to you, what I feel for you is so real and scary. I would do anything for you, ___.” Hubert swallowed and stood up, “You look so meek, I’m sorry to have done this to you, rest up- I shall send someone to wake you when a meal has been prepared.” 

You didn’t want to obey him, even though it wasn’t an order. But you unfolded yourself and stood up, “Go.” You pointed to the doors, ignoring his guilty face- you despised how much your body wished to be held by him, be kissed by him and comforted by him in that moment. 

“Sleep well.” Hubert noted, closing your doors so the last thing you saw was his saddened face as you stripped down and climbed into the cloud of a bed you had been given. The silk sheets clutched to your bare skin and soon enough your eyes lidded without permission.


	23. Dinner Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hubert go for a seemingly bitter meal together, many words are shared and neiher's views are changed by the others reasoning.

Just as he said, you were woken up to the same maid calling your name. She seemed rather alarmed when you sat up with no clothing on, asking if you were okay and if anything had happened.

“I’m fine. I didn’t know where my clothes were so I slept naked.” You yawned, for once not bothered about another seeing your body, this maid would most likely have dressed many Nobles in her lifetime, you weren’t like that however.

“Oh, your wardrobe is through here.” She went to the other set of doors you never got to open, not looking at your bare body as you stood beside her, your hair tickling your bare skin that luckily had only a few scars embedded in for life. You had only small, black pants covering your rear as you walked into the pure white room with stacks of clothes and a large, grey circular seating area in the centre. Each mirror went from floor to ceiling and reflected your naked body almost dancing in the large space.

“He’s really done it this time.” You frowned, turning to the maid, “This must all seem weird to you.”  
“I suppose so, I have never known Lord Hubert to do anything for anyone apart from his liege. You must be special, Lady ___.” She bowed her head, “There’s no rush for you to get downstairs, Lord Hubert said you can take all the time you want. I suggest having a long soak in the bath, M’lady.” Her brown hair was tightly curled in ringlets and her eyes matched her hair in colour.

“Wise idea, I trust you have good fashion sense? You don’t seem too apart in my own age, may you pick out something for me to wear?” You hummed for a moment, “Something black please.” Your bare feet found the light wood cold so you retreated from the room as fast as you could to run yourself a bath.

\-----  
You soaked in silence, allowing your feet to prod the brass taps over and over while small drops of water fell from the tap every few minutes. Rose scented bubbles covered you modestly so when the same maid returned with warm towels and a black house robe made from silk, all she saw was your shoulders, ankles and head.

“Here we are miss, fresh towels that I had hung by the fire.” She placed them down on a small circular table cloaked in lace, “Your outfit is ready and waiting for you in the dressing room.” She held out her hand to help you out of the large tub, suds and water dripping off your shining body and onto the rug below.

“May I ask for your name?” You called out while drying your legs with the white towel given to you, the maid looked up from drying the floor in surprise.  
“O-of course, it’s Erika, Lady ___.” You knew yourself that it wasn’t compulsory for a nobel to ask for their servants name so early on, or ever. But this person will be interacting with you every moment of the day- you felt the need to know their name.

“A fine name. The same as my mothers” You finished drying your body and wrapped a towel around your hair to keep the ends from dripping. Erika led you back into the dressing room, she had put together some sort of a seducing outfit, perhaps that what she thought you wanted when you said ‘black’. Not wishing to hurt her feelings, you changed alone into the skimpy outfit, internally crying at the sight before your eyes once fully sucked into the tight clothes. Did Hubert think once coming here you’d magically forgive him again?

\---

Hubert sat alone beside a fire, a glass of red wine in one hand, a book in the other. By all means he wanted you to relax but his stomach was gurgling and growling at him for the fine smelling meal coming from the kitchen. 

“Lady ___, Sire.” The doors opened and a squirt of a guard bowed his head to notify Hubert of your entrance, and boy did you make one. You hand pointed black heels, bare legs and a tight fitting black dress with long sleeves that exposed the top of your chest and your neck finely. For a man of many war given talents, he knew exposing the neck like that was a risky thing to do.

“You actually came.” Hubert swallowed the rest of the drink in one and placed the empty glass down onto the wooden table. “You look…” His mind was racing, thinking of so many words and inappropriate things whilst you stood there confidently- legs spread apart slightly, as if it were an invitation.

“Don’t talk about the dress.” You raised a hand, he wasn’t getting anything from you, in fact you felt like tourchoring him like this was a sufficient punishment until you found something far more painful. “I didn’t choose it.”

“That makes sense.” Hubert nodded his head, gesturing to the tall and slender set of doors in the center of the nearest wall, “You must be hungry, I heard you didn’t eat any of the food I requested was given to you.”  
“Of course I didn’t, how was I supposed to know if it was decent? You’ll be trying my meal too by the way.” You pushed past him, looking at the empty table and chairs, the only thing on it being a white cloth and a few candlesticks. “A fine meal, I must say.” You turned to Hubert with an un-amused look on your face.

“The food is in the kitchen being heated, you took longer than I expected but that is no problem.” Hubert waited for you to take a seat, he watched you eye the chairs cautiously before simply pulling out the head of the table chair and taking a seat comfortably on the firm cushion, looking smugly up at Hubert, knowing he wouldn’t do anything about it.

The man blinked, his lengthy black locks staying deadly still as he watched you take his chair. “Anything you want I suppose.” He sighed, this was going to be a long night. “Would you like something to drink?” Hubert hummed while he wondered where to perch himself, next to you or opposite you? He chose the latter, if you were going to be stubborn- so was he.

“The strongest you’ve got.” You crossed your legs under the table and leaned back into the chair, eyeing Hubert coldly as he waded through bottles of alcohol in a large chest. “Perhaps a bottle of bleach would help.” You spoke up once he picked up a rectangular shaped glass bottle with a shiny brown liquid inside.

“How did I know that was coming?” Hubert bit his lip in order to keep his composure while he unscrewed the black cap off the bottle, a strong and sickly smell emitting from its core.  
“You’re not making this easy for me, ___.” He looked up finally from the glass, you glared back- fingers tapping on the wooden arms of your chair in impatience.

“I’m sorry that your kidnapping experience isn’t going as smoothly as you thought it would.” You leaned over and took the glass from Hubert’s cold hand, fingers brushing ever so slightly, menacing eyes locked together like glue. “Perhaps you should let me go and all will be easy for you.” 

Hubert sat back down, raising his glass to the air before swigging half of its contents and slamming the cup back on the table. “I have told you multiple times now, I am doing this to protect you.” A plate of steaming hot, rich steak was placed in front of him before he continued.  
“I don’t suppose you would understand now, but you will.”

There was silence, you didn’t respond to his reply and instead you prodded the chunk of meat on your plate with a fork rather grossed out, watching rivers of gravy spew out and onto the potatoes beside it.

“Gods above you like steak, what could ever be the problem?” Hubert was losing his own patience, as much as he loved you- Hubert hadn’t been on this side of you for a while.

“I guess I’m no longer in the mood to eat.” You shrugged, pushing aside the plate and finishing off your beverage, whole. “How long do you intend on keeping me here? You do know people will put two and two together.” You stood up from your chair, brushing the ends of your dress which had risen up from the way you had been seated.

“I intend to keep you here until you understand the dangers out there.” Hubert lowered his knife and fork down onto the napkin beside his plate, eyes tracking your steps as they got closer to him. The pumping of his blood increased as you leaned down over him, your chest in his eye-line and your mouth parted by his ear.

“Don’t begin to partake in useless wishing, Hubert.” you murmured into his ear while watching his knuckles grow white as they gripped the sides of his chair tightly. “If you don’t let me out, I’ll make you wish you had never met me.” It was a threat, yes and Hubert knew that, but it didn’t stop his body from getting mindlessly turned on by your alluring voice and mildly suggestive words.

Hubert’s mind was spinning out of control trying to think of a snappy comeback or even a threat of his own but he couldn’t, all he was focused on was your breath against his neck, how your hand was resting near his thigh and how god damn long it had been since he had received any affection from you at all. A month? Nearly two?

“Hm. Goodnight Hubert.” You put emphasis on his name, trailing your hand lightly down his trousered leg as you straightened up and exited the room, hearing a loud exhale emit from your ex lovers mouth let you know you had succeeded in getting your point across. You were his weakness, and not to mention you could beat his ass any day in a fight. 

You simply were just too outnumbered.


	24. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hubert seem to get rather frisky in the morning- yet for once he is the one to end it. This could perhaps be the last time you both lay eyes on each other.

You took a bath like Hubert suggested and ate alone in your room with a book that caught your eye in the Library, it was based on the history of house Vestra and their legacy in serving House Hresvelg; you thought it may help you understand Hubert more, but it didn’t. From what the book said, each member of House vestra was blessed with fantastic skills in magic and tactics, each one holding high ranks in the army and war records- something you could agree on from seeing one first hand in combat.

Yet now you lay alone, the sun was rising which gave you no reason to try and sleep so instead you slid out of the bed, allowing your feet to be engulfed by the luscious carpet. A silk, black gown draped down to your lower thigh, flowing with each step you took to your walk in-wardrobe Hubert designed specifically for yours truly.

Each garment of fabric looked like the shadows in your nightmares the way they were all hanging up along the walls, once walking in your legs flinched at the cold wooden panels that were spread along the square room and you could just make out your darkened reflection in the wall mirror ahead of the doors.

“Don’t be a child.” You stiffened, playing with the ring Byleth gave you before he died you tip-toed in, scanning each corner and cupboard in case an unwanted visitor was waiting for the right moment to attack. Although with the guards you had in this place, it would be a hard job.

With each dress you looked over the sun brightened the room and eventually you chose on a pair of pants instead, a casual look for a casual day. Erika was nowhere to be seen which meant you could whip your hair up into a ponytail quickly so you could sneak out into the deserted hallway alone.

The grandfather clock at the end of the hall read the time as being 05:50AM and the hall behind that you knew to be Hubert’s old quarters, instead of going to stalk the past you slid your hand down the polished railings of the grand staircase and made your way to the abandoned entrance hall- a place that barely saw any visitors.

Each velvety curtain fought violently with the sun to keep the manor dark and gloomy so you wandered in the shadows, passing through the main living area and into the kitchen where Hubert’s mother once pestered you over a glass of water. 

“Good morning.” Hubert hummed, shaking out a newspaper with one hand and cupping a fine china mug in the other. “Rather early for you.” He remarked, peering down at his watch before turning his gaze back onto the black and white print, scanning each headline about the war silently.

“I suppose I wanted an early start.” You lied, trailing your fingers along the cool marble surfaces of the kitchen island, watching the dark floor as if it were speaking to you.  
“You didn’t sleep.” Hubert sighed, lowering his paper and cup to bring his full attention to your disoriented body, “Why?”

You paused, meeting his gaze just made you frown as he knew everything there was to know about you apart from your past. Leaning over the counter you snatched a slice of his toast from a distanced plate and pressed your elbows against the surface, nibbling on it’s crusts.

“I found a good book.” A lock of hair fell from its place, framing your sleepy features in a way that made Hubert jealous of the toast you were eating. Speaking of which, you slid his plate over and began helping yourself to his breakfast.

“Who said you could have that?” Hubert mused, smirking at your sloth like movements and slurred words.  
“You never eat your breakfast.” You huffed, “What’s even the point of you making it?”  
“It’s a habit I suppose. After being pestered to do so, so many times.” He blinked, referring to yourself who would constantly tell him off for not eating. “Either way. Whatever’s mine is yours.” He sighed once more, eyes peeling back down to the now uninteresting paper. He struggled to maintain focus whilst having you leaning over the counter like that, eating his breakfast as if everything was ‘normal’.

“What happened to your mother?” you piped up, sliding over to his side of the counter and tilting your head to read what he was desperately trying to engage in.  
“I’d prefer not to talk about my family, ___.” His heart skipped a beat, if he thought yesterday was bad- this was worse, all of the feelings and longing pains he had been holding back were rising to the surface.   
“Then what do you want to talk about?” The question was low, in a hushed and almost flirtatious tone that you didn’t mean to be released. Was it the way he looked in the mornings, or your thoughts about him last night that made you like this? Both of your forearms met on the counter resulting in Hubert’s breath to hitch while your eyes tried to find what the other was thinking.

“You.” Hubert copied your tone but managed to make it sound that much sexier while staying serious, it all was getting mildly out of your minds control- the way he looked, acted and even smelled. It was all so rich and inviting you couldn’t stop yourself once realising what exactly you were doing.

A low creek emitted from Hubert's stool as you pushed it out slightly, snaking your arms around his firm neck and placing your body between his spread legs, resting your chest on his own to feel the pounding of his heart in one swift movement.  
The man didn’t dare object, remaining deadly still until the addicting sensation of your lips on his made him spring into action, picking you up so you could wrap your legs around his torso and deepen the heated kiss- tongues raging war with each other for dominance and hands scaling the others body in desperation.  
Slowly you raised and lowered your hips onto his, grinding into him whilst pulling at his tightly buttoned collar impatiently; each movement making the young man breathe in vastly out of shock, his member growing with each thrust of your hips not to mention the sensational moans you would emit down his ear at the feeling of him against you.

Hubert had wanted this for weeks, moons and now the day came when you were all his and for once he didn’t want it in the way he once did. He knew it was wrong, that you were tired, hurting and lonely and if he went on with this it would be taking advantage of the woman he loved. 

“___.” He pulled away from your lips, something he didn’t know was so hard to do. “You’re not ready.” He whispered, leaning his head against yours sorrowfully, “I love you- I’m willing to wait until you wish to love me with the same tenacity.” His hands let go of your body which fell limply to the floor in defeat.

“How embarrassing.” You slammed a fist down onto your thigh in self hatred and loathing, “Here I was thinking I would be the one calling the shots and yet-” You broke down, throwing your head back to gasp for air as tears clouded your vision, Hubert’s pained face was the last thing you fully saw before they streamed down your face. “And yet you still have so much control over me!” You yelled, your arms laying lifeless by your sides as you kneeled in a heap on the kitchen tiles.

“I have to depart for Embarr.” Hubert slipped down from his high chair to be face to face with you, “I am not wishing to control you, ___. I shall leave you here, to do as you wish- if that be to leave me forever, then so be it.” He brought you into his chest, breathing in the scent of your silky hair that flowed down like string. “I cannot stand to see you like this, to hate yourself and I alike.” His hand stroked your hair gently while your back shook with each tear that fell. 

“What about protecting me?” You didn’t remove yourself from his arms, instead just let him hold you lovingly.  
“Don’t you worry, I will find my ways. Until the day I die.” It was like a promise, and perhaps it could have been taken as sinister by another person that wasn’t blinded by love.

You nodded into his shoulder, pulling yourself back and realising what a state the two of you were entangled in a heap on the Vestra kitchen floor.

“Goodbye Hubert.” You straightened up, hands laying on top of his gloved ones.  
“Why do I feel like this is the last time I’ll be seeing you?” He murmured, brows furrowed.  
“I have to think.” You admitted, “Saying goodbye is polite.” 

Hubert stayed silent for a while, “Well then in that case- goodbye ___. I love you, with my entire being.” And with that he got up and he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Woah it's been a while, maybe a few weeks. I keep getting notifications on kudos and I wanted to say thanks! Very sorry if there are any errors in this chapter but I am doing tonns of work.


	25. Another capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and those who sided with the church plan a surprise ambush on Vestra manor whilst Hubert was in the capital. Their motion was to return you back to their hide-out and away from Hubert's grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly, sorry I'm real slow. College is taking a toll on me, despite it being online. I'm sure some of you feel the same :)  
> Once again, I appreciate you all who read it and hope you have a wonderful February.

Your quarters were silent apart from the low humming sound you were emitting from your core. Two large, leather bags with the Vestra emblem sewn in gold lay on your silk blankets; each one filled to their zips with clothes and ‘necessities’.  
“Now that I have my freedom, it is rather hard to stand up and leave.” You sighed, playing with the cuff of your shirt that had small frays coming undone.  
“Understandable Lady ___, If I may speak out of tone, I believe it is because you do indeed love the Marquis.” Erika took a sip of the coffee you made her (once you got her to stop complaining.)

“You had to bring it up, didn’t you?” You hissed, sucking on your tongue in deep thought, “I loved Hubert the day he told me- I suppose the fact that he confessed whilst trying to kill our dear friends stopped me from saying it back.” You shook your head, another reason why you must leave; your friends and allies.

“I am no warrior, nor am I interested in politics or democracy, but I believe in what Empress Edelgard is striving for. Rhea lied to an entire nation for years. Something must be done.” Erika nodded her head before placing her cup down on the white windowsill beside her, scootching her body over to your bed to zip up your bags.

Your eyes trailed the woman, “Hubert never did fully tell me what she did. From what I saw, she has indeed lied- but the way Edelgard is going about this, killing her friends and teachers along with the innocents. It’s wrong.” You stood up, it seemed that the thought of killing the innocent was enough to bring you to your feet.  
“Lady ___, either way innocents will be killed. You need to know which side is the side you wish Fodlan is to be ruled by- the side you wish to live with your entire life. The people you want to grow old with.” Erika knew what she was talking about, she was referring to Hubert and how you both knew there wasn’t going to be another like him in your life. 

“Gods this is horrible. Perhaps if I-“  
You were cut off by the sound of glass shattering followed by an orchestra of yelling. Instantly you ran to the doors, slamming each shut and hauling your heavy armchair under the handles in order to keep it shut.  
“We’re under attack.” You gritted your teeth, who the hell could this be? From within the depths of Vestra Manor was the clashing of swords and lances from Hubert’s guards and an unknown force.

“Lady ___, there is nothing worth fighting over here than yourself or Lord Vestra. I believe this encounter is over your life.” Erika grasped you and pulled you along with her into the bathroom where a golden key lay dusted on-top of the doorframe. “I have no fighting ability- but I shall keep you alive until I am no longer so!” Your appointed maid locked the door with shaken hands before peering out of the window beside her.

“Erika, do not be rash.” You tutted, opening the white framed windows to check the drop, “Shit. We’re pretty high up.” You cursed, peering down at the lush grass below.  
“Yes miss, but we are at the side of the manor, right ahead is the forest- if we’re able to get you down the bottom you can make a dash for it.” 

She was right. The thick woodland surrounding the manor made a perfect escape route for any invasions, if you were lucky enough to reach the bottom unharmed- there was a possibility of survival.

“Here, I did this when escaping my orphanage.” Erika bashed open the cupboard doors and launched towels your way. “Tie each one together at the ends, there should be more in here…Aha!” Her brown eyes widened as she found a draw stacked with white sheets for your bed.  
“Will you come with me?” You asked, tying the last sheet onto the ‘rope’ you both had now made.  
“Someone has to be here to hold the end!” Erika hustled you over to the window where your bags had already been dropped to the floor un-noticed. “Quick- they’re at the door!”  
And so they were, pounding was vibrating through both rooms as whoever was on the other end seemed to be kicking down both of your doors.

“Here.” You took out a black dagger and handed it to the woman, “I doubt they would come after you…but if they do.” It was a gruesome thought, one that was quickly brushed aside as one of your legs dangled out the window- followed by another.

“Let me in!” A panicked voice was behind the bathroom doors, pulling on the bronze handle, “Erika- is she unharmed?!” 

“Lord Hubert?!” Erika looked down at you from above, your eyes questioning her as you could hear nothing but the sounds of the lake and clashing swords.  
“Sire, Lady ___ is unharmed but I cannot come to the door, I have helped her plan an escape route, if I am to move she will plummet!”

“Erika? Who is that?” You yelled, halting your descend.  
“Lord Hubert, miss!” Erika beamed, she did love a sappy romance.  
As if on queue Hubert’s head emerged from the window, his black locks falling down his face due to gravity- the now twenty-one year old seemed to have much to spill.

“Hubert!” You cried, grasping the sheets between your fingers tightly, making this much noise wasn’t wise but no one seemed to notice the target balanced on a wall.  
“___! Damn, you’re already halfway down.” His heart rate increased at the idea of coming after you, it was a long drop and Hubert had a distinct fear of-

“Heights- Oh shit you’re terrified of heights aren’t you?” You bit your lip and attempted to climb back up, to no avail.

“There you are. ___ I have come to save you!” A sharp tug on your ‘rope’ made you drop quite some bit, releasing a yelp from both you and Erika. 

“Dimitri?!” Both you and Hubert said his name aloud in bafflement, Hubert knew his fellow black Eagles were the one behind this attack, but it seemed Dimitri may have been the mast head after all.

“Yes- I remember seeing his dagger in your quarters one day when returning books. I seemed to have guessed rightly in thinking you both were an ‘item’ and he would take you here as hostage!” The blonde tugged again, catching your frame in his firm grip- bloodlust in his eyes for Hubert’s dark frame two floors above.

“Dimitri, that does not mean you can take me beyond my will.” You wriggled, pushed and shoved against the teen who seemed rather confused at your fighting back.  
“But you sided with the professor, your bags are here- packed. Why on Earth are you not elated at your escape?”  
Hubert’s frown deepened at the sight of your bags next to Dimitri’s feet, his heart was cracking in two despite your obvious body language that stated you wished to remain.

“I…I..Well.” You didn’t know what to say, Hubert’s broken soul was looming over you and Dimitri could ‘see’ right through it,  
“I understand now, this traitor has used some spell. He has brainwashed you my dear friend. Come now- the others await!” Holding you in one arm, Dimitri grasped your bags and began to sprint away from the window- you slammed your palms against his armoured back, yelling for Hubert’s aid to which he yelled back in distraught.

“I will come back for you, ___!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have been writing this particular story for a while now, posts will be frequent and I also have a different story on Wattpad if that takes your interest. (It's called deadly feelings)
> 
> I'm going to try my hardest to make sure the spelling is good but it's never been my strong point- even though I'm studying it for my A-levels.
> 
> Feel free to comment with any suggestions, I'll make sure to read them :)


End file.
